Guardians Of The Nation
by Perseus20
Summary: Sixteen years have passed since the defeat of Gaea. The Seven (well six now) have moved on with their lives and have given birth to the Next Seven. When a new prophecy is given, the Next Seven must go on a long trip to defeat a new enemy. Rated T for language and violence. Songs belong to rightful owner.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people! This is gonna be a story about the seven's kids, plus the other campers kids and stuff. I call it the A Lost Hope mostly because there's a secret lurking behind the prophecy. So, here it is! And I have a lot planned for this... Hehe..._

 _I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter One - Alyx**

Unless you're a normal kid who's school hadn't been blown up by cannibal eating ogres, then I'm not your girl. My name is Alyx Jackson, I'm the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. I go to Goode High School, same one my dad went to when he was sixteen. Of course he missed most of it because Hera took him away and wiped his memory with only my mom's name clear to him. After the war with Gaea (yes I know all about it), he and my mom went to New Rome for peace. After they finished school, my dad proposed to my mom and they got married. Then I appeared. Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper also got married, around March, five months after my mom and dad got married, and my mom found out she was with me. They have two kids, Jasper and Phillip, my best friends. Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel also got married and they have two kids as well, Hank and Fiona. Of course, there was still no sign of Leo or Festus, but Jason and Piper were never giving up.

So yeah, anyway, about the school blowing up from ogres, it had been a normal Wednesday (why a Wednesday?). We had just gotten into the gymnasium. Since my dad's days in school, they had changed their gym clothes to black shorts and a black tank top for the girls, and black shorts and a black T-shirt for the boys. I stood next to Hank, who was tall like his dad, but he had gotten his mom's looks. His chocolatey skin, gold eyes, and curly cinnamon hair made him look so handsome. He had such a young face, but mature for his age. His sister had gotten their dad's looks, her pale skin, Chinese like features, brown eyes and black straight hair made her look cute and strong. She was lean, like Hank with a strong statute. She was like her mom, petite but strong no less.

"I think we're doing dodge ball today." I jumped slightly, making me bump into Hank. Phillip had appeared when I was zoning out. He was like his mother, with skin like hers, Cherokee, and had short cropped brown hair. He had dark blue eyes, and a little scar was below his lip, on his chin. It made him look cute. Jasper bounced up. She had blonde hair with electric blue eyes but in the light they danced and flickered different colors. She had light skin and a smile that brightened up the room.

"Dodge ball, yay." I mumbled. Five new kids took their places on the other side. They looked similar, but I'm a demigod. I was trained since I was little to know better. But they looked human, small. The leader I'm guessing cracked his neck and knuckles, all of them wearing vicious smirks and hungry eyes. I felt Hank fidget. Red dodge balls were handed to us, and the whistle blew.

Now, I hated dodge ball, especially from my dad's story, when he was thirteen the ogres and tried to eat him and Uncle Tyson, yet they outsmarted them. We did dodge ball at Camp Half-Blood, because of our ADHD and stuff, we were probably the weirdest hyperactive kids ever. I dodged one and threw mine. That's when the flaming balls of death came out. I had hit the leader right in the face, and that angered them. They glared at me but I just shrugged. Phillip laughed but it was cut short when a flaming ball nearly hit him. He jumped out of the way, his eyes wide.

"Mmm, sons and daughters of the Big Three! Big treat!" they said. I growled and my hand went to my shorts, where I kept Riptide. My dad had passed it down to me when I was ten. But it wasn't there. I remembered I was wearing my shorts, not my jeans. This is my dad's gym day all over again. They continued to fire at us, the kids scrambling and screaming. Mark, who was the most annoying boy ever, rammed into the wall. I would've laughed if not for our life or death situation. I looked around frantically. The coaches were gone, and the kids were huddled up against the wall.

"Alyx!" I turned just in time to see my pen flying at me. I caught it and uncapped it. The others pulled out their swords or daggers. Phillip had his father's sword, Jasper had her mother's dagger, Katoptris, Hank had been handed down a dagger from his grandmother from his father, and Fiona had been given Hazel's _spatha._ A ball hurled toward me but I dodged and sprinted toward them. Their appearance become more focused. Their skin had a greenish hue, with red eyes that were unnerving. I lunged, managing to stab one of them. It wailed and turned into dust. His friends, however, were more focused and faster. Phillip, who got the ability to fly from his dad, took air and hovered above them, without them noticing. I nodded to him and he dove. He stabbed two, leaving two left. He landed, and we all surrounded him. Fiona lunged, driving her _spatha_ into the other's side. It went poof. I walked forward and the ogre tried to back up. I slashed, and he ducked, punching my jaw. I landed on the floor, my anger swelling inside me. The others seem to share, and lunged, but he curled into a ball and armor protruded from his skin. A shockwave knocked them back.

I slowly got up, facing him. He glared at me, making me glare back. I lunged at him, making him stumble with surprise. I slammed my sword into his chest, and he immediately evaporated in a cloud of dust. The others slowly got up, dazed. I capped Riptide and looked around. The gym was in shambles. And by shambles I literally mean there was a huge hole in the wall. The other students slowly came out from their hiding spots, their eyes wide.

"Jackson!" I groaned quietly. I turned, and came face to face with the principal. Paul was behind him, looking exhausted and sad.

"This is the third time this month! Are you looking for suspension?" he said, his eye twitching.

"So what? Not my fault." he growled. Sirens and cars begin to pull up. Three of them were our parents. My shoulders slumped.

"Principal Cunningham, please don't bash my daughter." my dad said as he came up, laying his hands on my shoulders. Principal Cunningham's nostrils flared and he glared at Dad.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Jackson, your daughter has blown up three parts of our school in the past month!" he snarled. I winced. First time was a empusae attack, second time was a hellhound attack and now the Laistrygones.

"And I am sure that she has a good reason." Dad said, his voice hard and stern. Cunningham's nostrils flared and he stormed off. Hazel shook her head.

"Reminds me of Octavian." Frank said. They all gagged.

"Let's go home. We'll talk more about this over dinner." Mom said. She was in her architect clothes, her hair pinned into a bun. Little stray strands hung in her face. I sighed, knowing what was to come.

* * *

Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper came over for dinner. As we sat around the table, I felt Hank fidgeting next to me.

"Are you going to chew us out or not?" I said, making them all look at us. Dad sighed.

"No, we're not going to chew you out. This is the third monster attack. That means something big is gonna happen." Jason said. Jasper pouted.

"But why now?" Fiona asks.

"We're not sure. But now we must get you to camp so you can train."

"Are you kidding? We fought those monsters off ourselves!" I cried.

"Yeah, we're capable of protecting ourselves!" Phillip said.

"Stop, both of you. You still haven't harnessed your powers in order to succeed if there is going to be an upcoming quest. The future is unclear." Mom said. She looked tired, bags under her eyes from working. I calmed down and picked at my food.

"So, when do we leave?" Jasper asks.

"Tomorrow, after school. Friday is the last day isn't it? You'll be fine missing it." I sighed and picked at my food.

As I got ready for bed, I looked out the window. It was a quiet night, but there were still cars outside. I closed my curtains and sat on my bed. I fingered my pen, sighing. I laid down and fell asleep.

Of course, being a demigod you get dreams. Like tonight for example, I got a dream.

I stood in a dimly lit room, where there was no one in sight. It was decorated with gold weapons and my breath hitched. Imperial gold. A desk sat in the back. Skulls and bones littered the wall like prizes. I gulped, looking around. The door opened, and a _emposai_ slithered in.

"Sir, we received the shipment." she hissed. A chuckle came from the chair behind the desk and it slowly swirled around to reveal a man. He had pure white hair, dark stormy grey eyes and white skin.

"Good. Those demigods will be set sailing soon. That little daughter of Percy Jackson will make quite the prize." he said. She tilted her head.

"But she's the most powerful in the group. How will we catch her?" she asks. He sighed.

"I have a plan." he said, a smile appearing on his face. "She'll perish."

I sat upright in bed, panting. I rubbed my face. It was 5:30 in the morning, making me sigh. I got up, walking out and showering. I dressed and ate breakfast. Dad came out, yawning. He went on, not noticing me eating cereal.

"Morning." I finally said. He jumped so high he hit his head on the cabinet. He looked at me as he rubbed his head. His eyes were so tired I felt bad and wanted to stay home. "You okay, Dad?" I asked. He nodded and rubbed his face.

"Just tired." I narrowed my eyes.

"It's more than that. Dad, are you and Mom okay?" He was silent as he poured his coffee.

"We're just busy and tired, love." he says.

"You're lying." I say, putting water in my bowl. He hesitates, looking in the direction of their bedroom.

"Don't tell anyone else, okay?" he says softly. I nod. He looks around as if someone was watching us. He opened his mouth then a large sound made the house shake. I grabbed the table, and he bolted into the bedroom. I pulled out Riptide and ran outside. A large ship was hovered over our neighborhood. It was beautiful in design. Dad and Mom ran out, and they gasped, my mom grabbing my arm and pulling me behind them.

"Mom?"

"Stay behind us." she said as she pulled out a white curvy sword. Dad held a normal sword.

"What is that?" I ask softly.

"The Argo."

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Alyx**

"You're kidding, right?" I squeaked. The ship was amazing. It was long and gold, with hints of bronze. I couldn't see the top because we were looking on the underside.

"It looks like..." Mom and Dad look at each other.

"Like Leo's work?" I ask. They nod. I shrug, walking forward. "Maybe it is Leo." I say hopefully. A rope ladder lowers down and the thrusters shift to hover. Spending a lot of time with the Hephaetus cabin does you good. I stop a few feet away from the ladder. A young girl lowers down. She's short but thin, with short curly hair and skin a little darker than mine. Her face is a bit elfish. Her clothes consisted of cargo pants tucked into works boots, a grey tank top smeared with oil and grease, with goggles pushing back her bangs. A tool belt wrapped around her waist. Scars from burns and scratches were on her arms. Her eyes were amber, filled with excitement and intelligence.

She tugged on the ladder and turned, facing me. We stared at each other, and I remember that photo of my parents, Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel, Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper, with Leo. Looking at this girl reminded me a lot of Leo. A boy lowers down next. His hair is a short crew cut and caramel colored, with milk chocolate eyes. His skin was light, not pale but not dark either. He wore jeans, boots and a black muscle shirt, showing off his abs and muscles. A few small scars were on his arms, but they looked like cat scratches. He noticed me and stiffened. Suddenly the girl perked up.

"Are you Alyx Perseus Jackson?!" she asks, bouncing up and down. I step back slightly.

"Er, yes... I am." I say, looking over my shoulder. Dad and Mom looked shocked.

"Cool!" She shouts. A man lowers down next. He's short, but taller than the girl. He had dark curly hair and a elfish face like the girl with skin just like hers and a mischievous smirk. He wore a rolled up tan shirt with suspenders, brown trousers and work boots. A tool belt was around his waist. I heard Mom choke. A woman rolled down last. Her hair was caramel colored, braided over her shoulder with a headband around her forehead. She wore a white blouse, jeans and sandals. A girl about ten came down with her, holding her hand. Her hair was braided down her shoulder and she wore a white tank top, short shorts and sneakers. The five stared at me and I stared at them.

"Leo...?" Mom asked. The man laughed.

"I thought you forgot about me!" he says. I thought she was gonna sic him.

"W-We thought you were dead!" Dad says, coming to stand by me. Leo walks forward.

"I know, I know. I got the physician's cure, remember?" he says.

"Piper was right." Mom says.

"How'd you know my name?" I say, totally changing the subject. Leo smirks.

"You two got busy, eh? Was that what you were doing in the stables that night?" He says cheekily.

"What?" I ask, and Mom blushes darkly.

"Anyway," Leo says. "I've been watching you." That didn't sound creepy at all.

"Excuse me?" Dad says. Leo tilts his head.

"You never noticed the little cams?" he says. Mom and Dad look at each other, their faces dark red.

"Anyway!" I say quickly. "Are you going to introduce us?" I gesture to the other three.

"Right! So, this is Calypso, my beautiful wife. And our three children, Leon, Caleb and Lucy." he says, wrapping an arm around Calypso's waist, and gestures to the girl as he said Leon and the boy as he said Caleb. Lucy hugged Calypso tighter. Dad paled.

"C-C-Calypso?" he stuttered.

"Hello, Percy." she says. Mom coughs, looking at Dad.

"How about we go inside and discuss where Leo's been for the past sixteen years." I say, gently steering my parents to the door. The other four follow. Everyone sits down and I get glasses of cold water. We talk for almost an hour, listening to Leo's story. He had gotten Calypso and they explored the world for a few months, getting married in the process, and then Calypso found out she was pregnant with Leon. So they went back to Houston and Leo started his own repair/mechanics shop. When Leon was around a year old, Caleb was born. Then Lucy came along. After they told us that they had been watching us with tiny cameras and started to build the _Argo III_.

"How come you built the ship?" I ask after a moment of silence. Leo fidgets, avoiding our eyes.

"I'll tell you when we get to Camp Half-Blood." he says. We nod.

"Well, I missed school, so, I guess I'll go pack?" I say. Dad nods.

"Can we come with you?" Leon asks.

"Er, sure." I get up and walk into my bedroom, Leon and Caleb following.

"So, what's camp like?" Caleb asks. His voice is slightly deep, with a slight crack. I pick up my backpack and another small duffle bag. I go to the dresser.

"I mean, Dad told us a lot, but what about now?" Leon asks, picking up a photo of me and the others. I think for a moment, pulling out my underwear and bras and quickly stuffing them in the duffle bag before Caleb saw. I sort them out evenly, then open my shirt drawer.

"Well, since it's been sixteen years, the camp expanded. More half-bloods came in, and the present Roman and Greek demigods then were getting married and having kids, so we built more cabins, expanded the island with the help of the Romans." I say, pulling out camisoles, T-shirts and button up casual shirts. I put them on top. "We even expanded our activities."

"Whoa." Caleb says. Leon points to the others.

"I'm guessing the other Seven's children?" she asks. I nod, opening my pants and shorts drawer. I pull them out and set them in.

"The blonde girl with blue eyes is Jasper, the dark skinned guy with blue eyes is Phillip, the other dark skinned guy is Hank, the short black haired girl is Fiona and the others you'll meet later." I say, pulling out my pajamas and putting them on top. I zip up the bag and then take out some boots and flip flops. I put them in the backpack and then gather other things, my necklace Grandpa Paul and Grandma Sally gave me when I was five, two books, a notebook and some other little things. Leon puts the photo back.

"So, on the _Argo III_ all of us have our own cabins." Caleb says.

"We do?" I ask, zipping up my backpack.

"Yep."

"Well, guess we should get going, no?" I say. They nod.

* * *

The _Argo III_ was certainly the best ship I ever seen. Its mast raised into the sky, with the sails out. A dragon head was at the front of the ship. A door led to probably the cabins and kitchen/dining room. Two sets of stairs led to the control room. The whole ship was made of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, but painted to look like normal wood.

"Let me show you your cabin, Alyx." Calypso said, leading me to the hallway. She opens the door to it, and about fifteen doors line up on both sides of the walls, and another door that's cracked open is the kitchen, most likely.

"Lot of doors, don't you think?" I say as she opens the first door. "How many people are gonna be here?" She hesitates, opening the door so it was wide open.

"You'll see when we get to camp." she says. The room is large, about the same size at home, with a Queen sized bed, a desk and a dresser. A door led to the bathroom. The walls were ocean blue, my favorite color. A window overlooked the the city.

"Wow." I say, setting down my backpack and duffle bag. She gives me a tour of the ship, ending at the control room. We were approaching Half-Blood Hill by the time the tour ended, and demigods, young and old, were gathering. I leaned over the mast. Little kids were pointing and the demigods that were there when Leo "died" were staring in shock.

"Whoa, lot of people." Caleb says. I scoff.

"Ha, this is tiny compared to Camp Jupiter." I say.

"Dad said he blew it up." I laugh.

"Yes, yes he did." We land, and people gather, keeping their distance. Caleb lowers a board, and my parents and I climb down. Jason comes up.

"W-What's this?" he asks.

"Yo, Jason! Long time no see!" A gasp ripples through the crowd as Leo appears.

"L-Leo!?" Piper cries.

"Pipes! Looking as beautiful as ever! How've you guys been?" he says casually. Piper sobbed and Hazel stares at him, almost with horror. Calypso comes and links their hands together.

"U-Uh... You're alive." Frank stutters.

"Of course he's alive." Nico says, coming up to Leo. His pregnant belly was large, and he seemed to waddle as he walked. Will looked scared, as if Nico would go into labor right now. He slapped Leo hard, making Calypso jump.

"You EVER pull a stunt like that again, I will feed you to Cerberus!" he threatened.

"O-Okay!" Leo said. Nico nodded, rubbing his belly and walking back to Will. Gray and Wally look at each other. Gray's the older son of Will and Nico, but is rather short for a sixteen year old. His hair was short and his eyes were dark blue with pale skin. Wally had reddish blonde hair with blue eyes and freckles all over his face and arms.

"L-Let's discuss this over lunch, shall we?" Chiron says.

* * *

After introducing Caleb, Leon and Lucy to the others, Lucy ran off to play with the other little girls. We sat around the dining table later, listening to Leo explain where he'd been the past sixteen years. After he finishes, the others are silent. Mom, Dad and I look at each other. Hazel rubs her six month pregnant belly.

"Well, you're back now." she says. Leo gives her a smile, and pats her hand.

"It's time, love. You need to tell them." Calypso says, laying her hand on his. Leo nods, gulping.

"R-Right..." he says, wringing his hands together. "About eight months ago, I had a dream. Our kids, Alyx, Hank, Fiona, Jasper, Phillip, Leon, Caleb, and some others..." He bit his lip. "They were going back to the Doors of Death, but..." He glances at me and then shakes his head. "I think there's a new threat, something different, more powerful." I recall my dream, and my hands start to tremble.

"U-Um... D-Did the guy have white hair?" I stutter. I NEVER stutter. They all stare at me.

"Yeah, why?" he asks. I fiddle with my hands, trying to steady them.

"I-I had a dream last night." I say. "He said he wanted to kill me, and rule the world and crap. He had white hair, red eyes and pale skin." Leo pales.

"That's exactly how I saw him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dad asks.

"I was going to, until they interrupted." I point at the five. "Besides, you were gonna tell me something, weren't you? You and Mom have been acting weird." Mom's eyes widen and she slaps his arm.

"You promised you wouldn't tell yet!" she hisses.

"She has a right to know!" he replies.

"About what?" I demand. Mom takes a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." We all stared at her.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" I cry and hug them. They sigh with relief. Chiron gallops up, his face pale.

"Chiron, what's wrong?" Jason asks.

"It's Rachel, something's wrong."

* * *

When we get there, campers are surrounding her, healers warning people to stay back. Rachel lays on her back, her eyes glowing green. Green smoke swirls from her mouth.

"What's happening?" Caleb asks.

" _Fifteen half-bloods shall answer the call,_

 _to sea or war the earth will fall,_

 _daughter of the sea walks alone,_

 _and bears the Doors Of Death."_

Rachel's eyes turned back to normal and she started to convulse. Healers surrounded her. Dad wrapped his arms around Mom and I and pulled us close. Later that night, after everything had settled down, Hank, Fiona, Jasper, Phillip, Caleb, Leon, and I sat around the campfire. Eventually, Jasmine, Isaac, Gray and Wally came and sat down. Wally held three bags of marsh mellows, along with graham crackers and chocolate.

I poked the fire.

"So... What do you think it meant?" Phillip asks.

"The prophecy? Gods, who knows? It's obviously about all of us, but the last two lines... That makes me nervous." Hank says.

" _Daughter of the sea walks alone, and bears the Doors Of Death_?" Caleb recites. He fidgets and Jasper leans toward him, practically purring.

"Tell us what you're hiding." she says, and the charmspeak washes over me, but I knew better. Caleb stares at her and shakes his head. She pouts.

"I-I can't tell you." Leon nods.

"It'd compromise the future." she says, examining her marsh mellow.

"Alyx?" I look up, seeing Gray looking at me. "What do you think it means?" I turn over my stick.

" _Fifteen half-bloods shall answer the call_ is what I'm thinking about. Hank, Fiona, Jasper, Phillip, Leon, Caleb and I. That's seven." I say. Jasper rubs her forehead.

"I hate math." she mumbles.

"Then who are the others? The Prophecy of Seven was only seven people, plus Hedge and Nico." Hank says. It clicked.

"Fifteen... The children of the Seven, plus Wally, Gray, Isaac, Jasmine and the triplets. And that's..." I frown. "That's only fourteen." They look at each other.

"Who's the last one?" I scratch my head.

"Maybe there's a demigod missing, and we have to find him." Fiona says. I stare at her. She looks at me. "What?" I shake my head. Phillip yawns.

"We should head to bed. Dad told me they want to start training us." I scoff, waving Riptide in his face. Fiona perks up.

"I think Reyna and the triplets are supposed to come tomorrow morning." she says. Gray's face darkens in a blush.

"I-I'm going to get ready for bed." he stammers, running off.

"I think your brother is smitten, Wally." Jasper giggles. Wally looks at her confused.

"With who?"

"Probably one of the triplets." Jasmine says.

"B-But he's not gay! A-At least I don't think he is." he says, looking in the direction of his brother. Jasper shrugs, stretching.

"Goodnight, guys. See you tomorrow." We say our goodnight's and head to our cabins. I close the door to the cabin. I shower and get in my pajamas, then lay in bed. I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_So one reviewer asked about how Nico got pregnant. Look up mpreg and you'll know how. It's a little disturbing, but meh. Sorry if I disturbed you with that. Also, please leave reviews! I love hearing your feed back!_

 _I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Hank**

Reyna and the triplets, as well as some other Romans arrived the day after Leo had arrived. The next week involved everyone training and getting stronger, more used to weapons and our powers. However, Saturday night, Leo had a dream that we needed to leave immediately. It took Calypso, many of the Hephaestus campers and Leon to calm him down.

The next morning, after a very big breakfast, the fourteen of us stood in line in front of the _Argo III_ to say goodbye. Over the week, the Hephaestus cabin helped Leo to make a few more installments, and Leon was going to do a little touch up on the way to Rome.

To say the least, I was nervous to point of where I was about to throw up. Mom and Dad were crying and rather nervous, and I was afraid Mom would go into premature labor. Leo and Calypso looked hesitant to let their children go, especially since what they had been through years before. Percy and Annabeth were nervous and I noticed Alyx had a nervous and anxious look on her face. Jason and Piper kept fussing sound with Jasper and Phillip, much to their annoyance. Will was very nervous, and he kept playing with Wally's hair and fixing his clothes. Nico was just shaking his head, Gray next to him. Reyna was the only one not freaking out.

"I say this with a heavy heart, but sadly it comes to this. Fourteen of our campers, children of the Original Seven and many of their friends, are being sent onto a quest. We do not know how they will fair, but thankfully, to Leo's workmanship, they will be safely traveling. The Ramirez's will continue their training on the way." He looked at all of us, sadness and pride all in his eyes and face. "It feels like yesterday when I sent Percy, Annabeth and Grover on their first quest." He smiled, wiping his eyes. Percy and Annabeth blushed and they too had tears in their eyes. Juniper looked at Grover and he smiled at her. He looked at Alyx then the rest of us.

"So, everything is packed and ready to go?" Percy asked. Just before Fiona could give him the report, bright lights appeared. We all covered our eyes, blinking as they faded. The gods stood there, excluding Hera; they wore their ceremonial clothing for some odd reason and they had gloomy faces. (Don't they always do though?)

"Greetings, demigods." Zeus said.

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" Chiron asked.

"To say bye to our grandchildren." said Poseidon, looking at Alyx. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, their eyes narrowed.

"You never did that to us on our quests." Annabeth said, her eyebrow raised. They chuckled nervously. Hades cleared his throat, glancing at Zeus. Zeus nodded.

"We are here to grant you gifts for your departure." We looked at each other.

"What kind of gifts?" asked Frank, suspicion in his voice. Suddenly Alyx fell to the ground, crying out in obvious pain. She curled up in a fetal position, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Percy and Annabeth quickly ran to her, Annabeth lifting her head into her lap.

"What are you doing to her!?" Percy yelled. Then I felt horrible pain, like burning explode on my shoulder blades and my chest. I collapsed onto my knees and coughed, gripping the grass. Fiona collapsed next, until it was all of us on the ground, convulsing in pain. Alyx's ended quick, then mine and so on.

"What did you do?!" Nico yelled at Hades, rage over his face.

"M-My back... A-And hip hurts..." Alyx said, her voice trembling. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, and then Annabeth lifted the back of Alyx's shirt, her eyes widening.

"You gave my sixteen year old daughter tattoos?!" She yelled. Mom and Dad did the same with Fiona and I, as did the other parents.

"Why would you do this?!" It was rare to see Mom lose her temper, but when she did it was not pretty.

"The markings will give them strength. You never know what will be in their way." Zeus said, sadly looking at Jasper and Phillip. Percy looked ready to sock him in the face. Reyna stepped forward, her cape flowing, her armor polished.

"Before you head to Rome, there are things you must get at Camp Jupiter. They have items that Camp Half-Blood does not." She said, her hands behind her back.

"That's totally out of our way." Fiona said, glaring at the gods.

"I realize that. But there are items you must have. If I had known you were going on a quest I would I have brought them with me." She looked at her kids, who were obviously dazed and confused as to what happened. They were holding their capes, blinking.

"My children will know what to get."

And they sent us on our way.

* * *

We had just left camp, and were flying over New York City. We had unpacked our things and were wandering the ship, Leon showing Fiona and I how to control it in case something happened to her. The control room was definitely something. So many buttons, levers and wheels. My mind hurt from all of it. After she finished showing us the simple controls, steering, popping the sails and so on, she let us go and do our things.

I was walking up onto the deck when I saw Alyx. She was on a chair, rubbing her hip, looking sore and confused. She didn't notice me, so she pulled her shorts up a little bit on her right leg, showing a owl tattoo, heavily detailed. She stared at it, then rolled it back down, and got up. She noticed me and smiled, waving. I waved back and she started to walk to me.

"Are you tired?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Very." I yawned. She smiled and leaned against the wall, the wind gently lapping at her bangs. I smiled. Her eyes shimmered so beautifully, almost silvery white. Her hair wasn't too curly, not tight but loose. It fell to her upper back, and was down instead of her usual ponytail. She was gorgeous.

"I have a question." I looked at her.

"What is it?"

"If we live through this, do you think there'll be more prophecies and quests? Like our parents?" she asked, looking at me. She looked sad.

"We'll live through this, Alyx. I promise. Who knows what'll happen." I took her hand. "We'll get through this. Our parents did." She smiled.

I knew things were gonna be okay.

Hopefully.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

 _Also, I made a typo in the last chapter. There is only thirteen of them._

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Hank**

After getting settled and unpacked, we gathered in the dining room. Leo had managed to make plates like back in Camp Half-Blood that made your favorite food, so we had plates laid out in front of us with food on it. It went: Alyx, me, Fiona, Leon, Caleb, and Wally on one side, then Phillip, Jasper, Gray, Jasmine and the triplets on the other. It was quiet for a while before Alyx piped up.

"So, where'd you live before coming to Camp Half-Blood? Leo said something about living in Texas for a while." Alyx had let her hair loose with some pinned back. Leon nodded as she finished her third taco. She wiped her fingers.

"We lived in Houston our entire lives. After Dad got Mom off that island, they built a repair shop slash grocery slash house. We would travel to Austin and Dallas occasionally to get parts or just for a vacation." She smirked at Caleb. "We were born at home, in our house. Mom hated hospitals so they just hired a midwife and had us there. I was barely a year old when this one was born." Leon said, ruffling Caleb's hair. He pouted and swatted her hand away.

"I see." Alyx murmured. She was clearly taking mental notes. "And Leo taught you how to build things?"

"Since I was a baby, I've always had a fascination in tools and building things. Also, I can do this." She lit her hand on fire, making all of us jump.

"You can light yourself on fire?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm still working out how to light my entire body, but I can light my hands." She gulped down some water. "This one isn't special." Caleb stuck his tongue out.

"Cállate!" Caleb said, but it just made Leon giggle and say something else in Spanish. He pouted and went back to eating his rice and chicken.

"What about you guys?" Caleb asked.

"We all were born in Camp Half-Blood, because hospitals were a place where the monsters loved to flock at. Will delivered all of us." Fiona said.

"That's so cool!" Leon said. Alyx rubbed her cheek.

"It is?" she asked, her eyebrow raised. Leon tilted her head.

"Of course." She frowned and poked her last taco. "I've never been good at making friends, and I was usually an outcast. So this is nice." She smiled at all of us.

* * *

After dinner and about three hours talking about our lives, we headed to bed. I took a shower, taking my time instead of taking five minutes for Fiona.

So, we were heading toward Greece, where we had to find… What? An evil guy trying to take over the world again? Not surprised. But the prophecy, they agreed to call it the Great Prophecy until they came up with a better name for it, disturbed him. _Daughter of sea walks alone_. What did that mean? There were twelve of them, all of them by her side. Plus the other two demigods they were supposed to find. I wondered who these other two demigods were. I sighed and got out finally, after shampooing my hair and bathing myself. I toweled myself off and got into my boxers that I had put on my counter, hung up my towel and opened the door. I jumped and yelped at who sat on my bed. Alyx was looking around, in short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was loose and shiny from her shower. She was looking around then looked up and smiled. I covered myself with my clothes and glared.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, going to my hamper and throwing my clothes in it. I opened my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. I pulled it on. She just smiled.

"What? We bathed together as kids, it doesn't matter if I see you naked or in your boxers." She said, waving her hand. Her tattoo on her hip showed when she lifted her legs and pulled her knees to her chest. It was an owl, so beautiful and detailed. Her tan skin was gorgeous, and her hair trickled down her face, chest and back like water. I frowned and looked away.

"Still." I mumbled, sitting next to her. She patted my shoulder.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." She got up.

"You came to my room just to say night?" I asked. She nodded, but was plucking her shirt, looking down. "Everything okay?" I asked softly. She gave me one of her signature smiles and nodded, waved and left. I frowned but got under my covers and shut off my light.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised I didn't have any nightmares. I yawned and got out of bed, taking a rinse off and getting dressed. I made my bed and stepped out into the hallway. The smell of pancakes and bacon emitted from the kitchen, which made my mouth water. I closed my door and walked to the dining room, where the triplets sat, going over a map. Robin looked the most exhausted, and she kept dozing off on her hand. Her braid was sloppy and she wasn't wearing her armor. Ray looked up as he noticed me come in.

"Oh, morning, Hank. Are the other's up?" he asked. I shrugged and sat down.

"Is Robin okay?" I asked.

"Uh… She had a nightmare last night. We're waiting until everyone is here to explain it." Ryan said, patting his sister's head. She grunted and blinked. Everyone eventually flocked in, Leon being the last. She looked just as exhausted as Robin. She sat down and put her face in her hands. Jasmine came out with Gray, both holding plates of pancakes, bacon and sausage patties. The smell of food revived Robin and Leon and they sat up. The two sat down the plates and handed us all plates and forks. Ray and Ryan rolled up their map and sat it aside, licking their lips. We piled on the food and ate ravenously. We were on our seconds when Ray piped up.

"You want to explain your dream now?" He asked Robin. She frowned as she put down her cup.

"I know where we can find one of the demigods." She said.

"Where?" Wally asked. She poked her pancake.

"Houston." She said. Caleb glanced at his sister, nudging her. Leon glared at him before sighing.

"I too, know where the other is." She glanced at us. "He's in San Francisco."

* * *

After the hearty breakfast, Jasper used her charmspeak to get Robin and Leon to sleep more. Alyx, Ryan, Caleb, Ray and I gathered in the control room to look at where we are and our settings. Ray and Ryan had spread out the map and were pin pointing the areas of where we were to go.

"We're almost to Houston. I'd say a day or so until we get there. While we're there, we should get some food and necessities." He looked at the fuel, frowning. "Phillip just did an inventory check and we're almost out of fuel, so I'll have Leon get that. I know which one, but she prefers to get it. While she does that, someone can volunteer to go in a pair to get supplies for the ship.

We spent the day training and strengthening our weaknesses then had a few games of volleyball, three on three. It was me, Alyx and Phillip on one team and Jasper, Ray and Wally on the other. We won the first two then we switched players and lost two more.

We ate a hearty dinner and then showered and went to bed.

I, for one, couldn't sleep though. I kept thinking about the prophecy and these demigods. But finally, I thought about Alyx and finally fell asleep.

Life sucked.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Leon**

The next morning, before everyone else woke up, I woke up and went to the control room. I checked the settings and made sure there weren't any holes in the monster proof wall. I noticed some flying monsters but they weren't trying to attack. I smiled proudly. I looked at our coordinates and realized that we had landed in a lot about half a mile away from the stores. I stretched and walked down to the dining room, where they were flocking in. The smell of waffles, bacon and sausage patties filled the air. I sat down by Caleb, who was showing a list to Alyx.

"-I get it now." She was saying.

"Who are you taking?" he asked.

"Jasper."

"What?" I asked. Caleb turned to me.

"Alyx volunteered to go get some supplies that are low while you get the fuel. Do you want anyone to go with you?" I shook my head.

"I'll be good." I say.

"While you guys are gone, we're going to send out search parties to find this demigod." Fiona said, sipping her water. I nodded. Jasmine and Gray came out like they did yesterday with two plates of waffles, bacon and sausage patties, meaning that they have two plates of waffles, two plates of bacon and two plates of sausage. It smelled so good and my mouth watered at the sight.

* * *

We ate, conversations sparking here and there. After eating, Alyx, Jasper and I got ready to leave. I glanced at the two. Alyx wore faded blue skinny jeans with converse and a light blue shirt that said 'Surfer by heart', with a blue choker with a cute little seashell. She had her hair French braided, some bangs hanging down her face. Jasper, being the granddaughter of Aphrodite, dressed up nicely. She wore a teal tank top and black short shorts, with black converse. She wore a simple light pink choker. Her hair was pulled into a fishtail braid.

Alyx waved her hand in my face. "Leon?" she asked, her head tilted. I jumped.

"Oh, um, sorry. We should get going." I mentally slapped myself. I was admiring how pretty they were that I didn't realize I was staring. We climbed down the ship's ramp and walked the distance to the stores. While Alyx and Jasper went to the grocery store, I went into hardware store, where Dad and I always came to. The workers there knew me well, so they waved at me and I nodded back. I walked to the part where they sold the fuel. The smell of metal tools, rubber and diesel relaxed my nerves greatly; I was always nervous but when I come here I feel calm and collected. I looked at my list in my hand and found the fuel that the _Argo III_ needed. I picked up two gallons and took a step back, thinking I should probably get some more. But as I stepped back, I bumped into somebody.

"O-Oops!" I said, turning around. A tall guy with auburn hair and startling sapphire eyes stood there, holding a packet of bolts.

"T-That's alright." He said, looking at the fuel in my hands. He had a nick in his eyebrow and his hands were stained in oil. He wore a grey shirt, also spotted with oil and cargo jeans. He wore work boots.

"Um… I wouldn't get that brand." I said, looking at it. "They break in a week." He looked at the bolts.

"Oh." His cheeks flushed. "Can you show me which one?" I showed him and he appreciated it greatly. Then I thought of my fuel.

"Can you help me get two more of these?"

"Uh… Sure. What is that for?" he asked as we walked back to the aisle. Crap. What was I supposed to tell him? He tilted his head at me as he picked up the gallons.

I panicked, so I blurted out: "For a ship." He stared at me then narrowed his eyes.

"You're a demigod?" he asked quietly. My eyes widened.

"W-Why do you ask that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"A ship? I've been attacked by a lot of monsters to not know I'm not a demigod." He said, smiling at me. "Jay West." He set a gallon down and extended a hand. I set one of mine down, shaking it.

"Leon Valdez." I said. The realization hit me like a bolt. "You're the other demigod." I said. He raised his nicked eyebrow.

"What?" I blushed.

"Let's check out and then I'll tell you." We checked out and were walking out when he asked me again.

"What other demigod? How many of there are you?" he asked.

"Thirteen." I replied. He looked at me, his mouth opened in shock. "You make fourteen."

"Oh." He went silent for a moment. "And you guys are doing what exactly…?"

"Heading to Greece to stop a guy from taking over the world. You have to come with us."

"I-I'm not a fighter." I shook my head.

"You can be trained. We have the best fighters on the ship." I said. He nodded but he had an uncertain look. "But you'll need clothes and whatever else you need." He frowned.

"But I'm not a good fighter… And a bad communicator… I'm horrible in social situations. I'll probably die first thing." I stared at him.

"For you to agree so suddenly, I'm surprised. Most demigods know it's a suicide mission. They have families and friends at home and everything." He looked down.

"I don't have anyone here. I never knew my parents, and I was always tossed around in foster homes until I managed to live on my own. So, I might as well go on this trip or whatever and make use of my demigodness or whatever."

"Oh." I said. "Do you want to stop by your place and get stuff you need?" He nodded.

* * *

We walked just down the street to a one story house. We put down the fuel on the front porch and he unlocked the door, stepping in. His house was tidy, but simple and nice. It had almost a comforting scent to it.

"Go ahead and wait here. I'll be right back." I nodded and he walked down a hall and disappeared. I stood in the doorway, my hands behind my back. A few minutes later, he came down with a backpack, a laptop bag, and three duffle bags. He sat them down then ran back upstairs and came down with two more.

"Okay. I'm ready." I nodded and pulled out one of my mini scrolls and wrote on the wall to tell them to come to the address. I rolled it up and it disappeared.

"Whoa!" his eyes widened. "That's so cool!" I smiled.

"One of my dad's inventions." I said.

"Who's your dad?"

"He owns Leo's Shop." He stared at me, his eyes widening more.

"Leo Valdez? As in _the_ Leo Valdez?" I nodded. "No way…" I blushed. The sound of the thrusters came into hearing, and I opened the door. I looked up and the _Argo_ began to land, and as soon as it did, Caleb lowered the ramp and came down.

"Where have you been?" He asked. I knew that face, his angry face, but I just smiled and pointed at Jay.

"I found him." I said. He looked at Jay, looking him up and down.

"Godly parent?" Jay shrugged.

"Dunno. But I've been attacked and every time they've said I'm a demigod so I guess I have a parent or something. I'm an orphan."

"Oh." Caleb said quietly.

"So, let's get him on and I got the fuel too." Caleb nodded and Phillip came down and helped with his bags.

* * *

A few hours passed and after he got situated, introduced him to the others and I showed him around, Ryan asked him if he'd like to start his training. Jay looked a little conflicted but nodded anyway. Ryan told him to change into something he could move into before going to change himself. Jay left as well and Ryan came back about a minute later. We all had our training sessions and settled down, preparing to watch the match. Jay came back, in clean t-shirt and shorts. His skin was light and unusually clear. There were scars the sizes of cat scratches but she was sure since he was an inventor he had more scars like her. Ryan was doing his stretches and looked at him.

"What weapon do you prefer?" Ryan asked. Jay blushed.

"I dunno… Uh…" He stammered.

"Ryan, how about you just teach him the basics of defense and offense?" Robin said.

"Oh." Ryan said. Phillip snickered. So that's what they did. Ryan showed him how to defend himself and then ordered him to attack him. Jay looked at him with wide eyes.

"B-But-" Jay started. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Attack me. Show me what you got." Ryan said, taking a stance that showed his body. I glanced around and saw Gray looking dreamily at him. Wally nudged him and he stuck his tongue out at his brother. Jay hesitated, adjusting his stance. Then his eyes widened and he cried out, falling to his knees.

"Jay?" I asked, running over. He clawed at the back of his neck, tears streaming down his face. He gritted his teeth. I shoved his hands away and pulled down the collar, a red light streaming from something on his neck. Then it faded and a little triangle was there, black with simple waves coming from it. Alyx squeaked.

"That's Daedalus' symbol." She said. "Delta." Jay groaned and collapsed, curling up.

"So what does that mean? Ray asked. Alyx sighed, looking sad as she looked at Jay.

"It means he's the last child of Daedalus."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Phillip**

We stared at Alyx, clearly disturbed by her words. Leon was the most concerned, rubbing his new mark gently.

"That wouldn't make sense. Daedalus died." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, didn't your parents watch him disintegrate?" I asked. Alyx shook her head.

"Yes, yet his spirit is still technically with us, but perhaps Jay's parents were entrusted with him." She rubbed her chin. "Gray?" He looked at her.

"What's up?"

"Can you take a blood test?" she asked. Gray thought about it.

"I… Guess I can. It might take a while." He said. Alyx nodded. "Let's get him into the infirmary then." They helped him to his feet and took him below deck. Jasmine tugged on my shirt.

"Can we talk?" she whispered. I nodded. Oh boy. We've been having long talks lately because before we left, we had a long talk about our feelings. I nodded and we snuck away. We went into her room, closed the door and as I was going to sit down, I heard the door lock. I turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Jas?" I asked. "What are you doing?" She came over and took my hand.

"I do love you." She said. "Growing up with you, teaching you, becoming best friends…" she stroked my cheek. "I love you so much." I blushed.

"I love you too." I whispered. She smiled and we kissed. He hands ran through my hair, and she gently pushed me onto the bed. I blushed brightly.

"W-What?" I said. "T-This fast?" I set my hands on her waist to gently stop her.

"Why not?"

"Well I was thinking…" I blushed. "How about a romantic evening first?" She smiled, rubbing her nose on mine.

"You're just a romantic…" She giggled.

* * *

A few hours later, we went into the control room. Jay sat in a chair, looking exhausted for his first day on board. He kept wincing and rubbing his neck. He had a little gauze on his arm from his blood draw and looked paler than before. Wally was the only one missing from room. Jay's foot tapped nervously, Alyx rubbing her knuckles, Hank tapping his fingers on the table, and all of the other's nervous habits.

"Do all of you have tattoos too?" Jay asked, breaking the awkward silence. Alyx turned and lifted her shorts, revealing a heavily detailed owl. His eyes widened and she lifted her shirt, showing the trident on her back.

"I'm granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena." She said after rolling down her shirt. The rest of us showed our tattoos, saying our godly grandparents.

"Wow." Jay said after. "So, you all are descendants of demigods?" We nodded. "Who's the most powerful of your group?"

"Alyx." We all said at the same time before she could say anything.

"I am not." She defended, clearly stunned. Ray scoffed.

"Your father took down Ares, bathed in the River Styx, fought who knows how many monsters, survived Tartarus, held the sky, and a bunch of other stuff." Fiona said.

"You could most likely beat all of us in a fight." Jasper said. Alyx made a face.

"No, I couldn't. I could never take all of you on." Alyx said gruffly, crossing her arms. We all stared at her. "What?!" Jay scratched his head.

"Um… So wait, her dad is who?" he asked.

"Percy Jackson." We said simultaneously. His eyes widened.

" _The_ Percy Jackson?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"You've heard of him?" Jay scoffed.

"Of course I have. I'll pass by some monsters and they'll be talking about 'killing the sea's daughter' or 'bringing her head to master' but I kind of just waved it off. They stopped attacking me about two years ago and that's when the rumors started." Jay shrugged. Alyx had paled, and her hands were shaking. Jay immediately panicked. "Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run my mouth like that!" He covered his mouth. "I-I'm so sorry." Alyx pressed against the wall.

"I-It's fine…" She muttered but her face was clouded with thinking. We all glanced at each other. We knew that face well, and it troubled us. Jasper looked at Hank and he nodded. I nudged her arm but she shook it off. Wally came in and handed Gray a paper. He read it over before sighing.

"It's true." Gray said. "Jay is son of…" he squinted, "Barry and Sabrina West, grandson of Daedalus. Sabrina is the last known descendant of Daedalus and went off the grid." Gray flipped it over.

"And they left me. Why?"

"Well, she met your father, um… You know, and you were born." Gray said, scratching his head. "It just says your background, your parent's background and all of your medical history." He frowned, hesitating.

"What? Am I sick or something?" Jay asked.

"No, nothing like that." Gray said. "You were born two months early, that's why you run out of air so fast. You never developed properly."

"So, what? Since I didn't develop right I'll run out of air insanely fast?" Jay asked. "I can't fight?"

"If you over exert yourself." Wally reassured. Gray put it down and leaned heavily on the wall, taking a breath before standing again.

"You okay?" Wally asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Gray nodded.

"I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy." Gray said, going up to Jay. "Alyx, what happened to Daedalus' laptop?" Her eyes snapped up.

"Um, it was lost in Tartarus, remember?" Alyx said. Gray cursed under his breath.

"Alright… Well then, Leon can show you the ropes of building and-"

"I've been an inventor my whole life." Jay said. "Since I could walk and talk I've been able to. It just comes naturally." Gray deadpanned and went over and buried his head in Wally's shoulder, who gently patted his head.

"Gray, take a nap and see how you feel after, okay?" Alyx said. Gray nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, we were gathered in the dining room. Jasmine was cooking, but Gray was nowhere to be seen. Alyx was missing as well. Leon was fiddling a gadget, something Caleb mentioned about her nervous habit.

"So, we're on route to San Francisco?" Robin asked. Leon nodded.

"We should be there by tomorrow night or the next day." She said.

"Maybe while we're there we can get some supplies at Camp Jupiter." Ray said, picking at his nails. Alyx came in and dropped a file on the table, plopping down in her seat and burying her face in her hands, then gripping her hair. I've never seen her look more irritated and upset. Hank reached over and gently rubbed her arm but she gently shook it away. Ryan picked up the file and opened it.

"What's this?" Ray asked, looking over Ryan's shoulder.

"I did some more research on Jay." Alyx said, sighing, looking up. "I took his blood sample results and looked up about him."

"And?" Jay asked. She shrugged.

"Just showed me about your foster homes, medical history and some other stuff." She rubbed her forehead like she had a headache. "I didn't find anything on your parents though." She said. Jay waved.

"It's okay." He said. Gray came in, limping a little bit. He sat down by Wally. He looked paler, if possible.

"You okay, Gray?" Wally asked.

"We'll talk about it later…" Gray muttered. Soon they brought out the food and we dug in. Jay ate hungrily.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday." He said, wiping his mouth, a small blush on his face.

"How come?" Jasper asked.

"Working on a project, that is now on hold." Alyx thought for a moment.

"You came on really fast, Jay. How come?" He sighed.

"I really don't have much to care about." He replied. "I'm not really cared about, so…" He shrugged, smiling sadly. "It wouldn't be a big deal for me to be dead, would it?" We stared at him in shock.

"Jay, you're important to this quest. Yeah, we've known you for a few hours, but you're already family." Jasmine said.

"S-Seriously?" We all nodded, grinning.

And for the first time since he came on, he laughed.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Caleb**

I noticed how well Leon and Jay got along during dinner. I felt a bit jealous but happy because she never really got along with many kids at school. It was good seeing them interact with everyone.

Then he asked this:

"If something goes wrong, like Alyx goes missing or something, who becomes the leader?" Hank thought, poking his shrimp.

"Hank, obviously." Alyx said, pushing her plate aside. She put her chin in her hand and looked bored, but looked at Jay straight in the eye. "If something happened to me, like falling into Tartarus or something, he'd be in charge."

"Don't say that!" Hank said.

"What? Falling into Tartarus? It could happen." She said, shrugging. "Everything bad happens to demigods."

"Still…" Hank said, plucking the table. I noticed a light blush on his face but I waved it off.

"Okay, so Alyx is the leader and Hank is the co-leader. But what happens if Hank is out of commission?" Jay asked.

"Fiona or the triplets. The three are children of a praetor after all." The three grinned. Fiona gave a small smile. Alyx smiled then pulled out a folder. "Also, I did more research on your parents." She handed Jay the folder.

"How?"

"It's complicated."

After dinner, we dispersed to our rooms. I took a shower, then after I got out, I rubbed my tattoos and looked at them in the mirror. I rubbed the flame on my neck, the other on my back. _Well, no more low collars for me,_ I thought, frowning. That sucked.

I walked out of the bathroom, still naked, and to see Wally looking at my newly put up posters and my messy desk. He looked at me as soon as I came out, and we stared at each other for a moment before I yelped and covered my crotch.

"What in the Hades, Caleb!? Where is your towel!?"

"Hung up!"

"Get dressed!" He covered his eyes while I dressed, then I told him I was decent he opened his eyes and turned to me.

"Why are you in here?" I asked, sitting on my bed with him. He shrugged.

"Can't sleep." He yawned. His hair was messy and he had unusually dark bags under his eyes.

"Your shirts on backwards."

"Huh?" He looked down, then pulled off his shirt and switched it around.

"How's Leon?" he asked.

"She's getting along with Jay and Alyx so that's good." He nodded.

"You can weave, right?"

"Yeah." He got up.

"Come with me."

The next morning, after breakfast and dozing off a few times, Leon poked my arm.

"Hm?" I said sleepily. Alyx laughed; which caused almost everyone to blush. Her laugh was sweet, and matched her voice, which was like her mom's and dad's mixed.

"Jay has an idea." She said, gesturing to him, who was staring at her with a dumbstruck look. He fumbled around, patting his disheveled hair and clearing his throat.

"R-Right. Um… Well I was thinking, what if after we find the last demigod we take a picture? So that way future generations will know who we are and our legacy. I mean, you're the oldest out of us, right?" he asked, pointing to Alyx.

"Technically I am, but I've always looked up to Alyx." Jasmine said, scratching her neck, blushing a bit.

"Oh. Well okay. But still, Percy Jackson is possibly the greatest demigod in existence so him having a daughter is like a miracle." Alyx laughed again.

"Well, he's going to have another kid now." She said, getting up. "Ryan, let's go get everything ready for his training." Ryan nodded and got up, both of them getting their plates and leaving. I noticed how Hank watched Alyx leave, nearly falling off his seat in the process. Fiona snickered.

We trained the whole day, taking breaks in between. Alyx was sipping from her water bottle when Jasmine frowned.

"Where's Gray?" she asked.

"He's not feeling good." Wally replied. "Says he might be getting sick, so he's staying away from us in case it's contagious." Ryan didn't hide his expression well, because Robin immediately punched his side.

"And how come we haven't been attacked?" Ray asked. Leon smirked.

"The ship is invisible to mortals, so my dad made it invisible to monsters too. If we were identified, it would be if we left the ship."

"Oh." I snickered. Alyx cupped her chin, thinking.

"No, I know that look." Jasmine said, starting to stand. Alyx simply grinned, then pushed Phillip off the side of the ship. We all yelped, running to the sides. Phillip hovered in the air, shouting profanities at Alyx. She simply giggled.

After that initial scare and Hank chewing her out (who looked very bored and unafraid) we took our showers then settled in the den. Alyx had pulled her hair in a ponytail, which was still wet from her shower, changed into a tank top and short shorts and socks. I noticed how Hank stared at her so… lovingly, I wondered if Alyx knew Hank liked her. I had to admit, she was really gorgeous. Her grey eyes seemed silver, and her tan skin was radiant and clear.

Gray suddenly came in, a bit panicky, grabbed Wally and Ryan, then left.

When they came back, they both sat down, staring at the ground. Gray sat down by Wally, and before we could ask what was wrong, Alyx started humming. We froze, slowly looking at her with wide eyes. Her humming turned into singing as she stared out the window.

 _"Are you, are you,_  
 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_  
 _They say who murdered three._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _Where dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _Where I told you to run,_  
 _So we'd both be free._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _Wear a necklace of rope,_  
 _Side by side with me._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _Where I told you to run,_  
 _So we'd both be free._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _They strung up a man_  
 _They say who murdered three._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _Where dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree."_

We stared in shock and wonder, absolutely mesmerized by the lyrics and her voice. She realized she was being stared at and squeaked.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to sing-"

"N-No..." Jasmine said. "It's alright. It's been years since we heard that song..." Me and Leon tilted our heads.

"Huh?"

"A few years ago my dad taught us the song, we were like... Ten or so?"

"Mhm."

"That's from the movie Hunger Games." Leon deadpanned. The rest tilted their heads.

"But Dad told us it was about a tree sturdy enough for hanging people." Jasmine said. Leon and I looked at each other, then nodded.

"Movie marathon."

* * *

We watched all four movies that night, and afterward, the other's stared at the credits of the end of the fourth movie with disbelief.

"Holy shit." Alyx said.

"Language!" Hank scolded, slapping her arm. She hissed and slapped him back, which resulted in a slap fight.

"You know, our life is kinda like that." Alyx said, gripping Hank's wrists from keeping him from landing on top of her. "Children of the gods, set to fight against other gods and monsters, slaughtering one another."

"Huh, never thought of it that way." Leon said.

"But since the Romans and Greeks united, we're not slaughtering each other anymore." Ryan said, plucking lint off his pants.

"Well duh. But this guy..." Alyx bit her lip and pushed Hank back.

"Why are you so strong, geez..." he rubbed his wrists, muttering under his breath. She ignored him, rubbing her chin.

"If this guy can take control of an entire monster army in Tartarus, home of them, then how are we going to break into it and defeat him?"

"Ugh. Asshole has it coming." Fiona said, twirling a pencil in her fingers. Alyx nodded.

"We'l continue training until San Francisco. Until the morning, head to bed."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

I slept rather deep, no dreams or nightmares coming into my sleep and was able to wake refreshed. As I pulled on my shirt, Leon's voice came over the intercom.

" _Welcome to San Francisco."_

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - Fiona**

We split up into groups of two, each group taking different routes. Alyx went on her own, despite our protests and warnings, but she promised she'd return in one piece, much to our displeasure.

I sighed as the device gave off a red signal, which meant no signs of demigods.

 _"Be careful with these. They're fragile because they're a prototype._ _" Leon explained that morning at breakfast. "I'm looking at you, Caleb."_

 _"Huh?! I have more steady hands than you, sweaty!"_

 _"Sweaty!?" Alyx pushed the two apart, an exasperated look on her face._

 _"Anyway, explain the features." Alyx said. Leon nodded, running her fingers through her mess of curly hair before picking up a device that looked like a cop's airwave radio, but with a screen like a phone. She pressed a button on the side, turning it on, where fourteen green dots popped up._

 _"Green means demigods, red means monsters." She said. "It'll help you find the demigod. It's monster proof, so unless your scent comes in range, then you're going to have to fight. However, that's another thing I made." She pulled out a bar of soap. "Take a shower with this before we leave. It'll cover the scent." She and Caleb handed out the bars, Alyx picking at the wrapping, earning a smack from Jasper's fan._

"It's so hot…" I muttered. Robin smiled and nodded, fanning herself while pointing her device. Today, we all went casual to avoid attraction. To avoid restriction from our clothes in case we had to fight, we wore light clothes. Robin wore blue jean short shorts, a purple tank top and a black bikini top underneath the top along with black gladiator sandals. Her gladius was hooked to her belt on her lower back. I wore grey short shorts, a red tank top and black bikini top and black converse, my sword hooked to my belt as well. Robin's hair was tied into a bun to combat the heat, even though some curls were trying to escape the bun. The heat was making us both sweat, so we probably looked exhausted and sweaty.

"Find anything?"

"No." She sat down on a store's doorstep, fanning herself rapidly.

"If not for the mission, I'd so get lemonade or something…" She nodded. I put my hand on my hip and looked around, people walking around, trying to fan themselves or get under shade.

"I wonder how the others are-" I jumped at the sound of Robin's phone ringing and she pulled it out, answering it.

"Ray? You found him? We'll be right there!"

* * *

We ran to the beach where Ray had messaged to go, spotting the others in a crowd, watching in awe at surfers. We ran up, Robin poking Ryan's arm.

"Where is he?" He pointed at Alyx, who stood under an umbrella, her fingers rubbing her chin, a focused look on her face I recognized when she was trying to decide a test question or trying to pick her favorite food. She wore her bikini top at the moment, her shoes missing. Then I noticed a white tank top and converse in Jasper's hands and arms.

" _Ah, there it is! Scott Smith's backdoor and barrel combo! He nails it!_ " I looked over to see a guy, in only swimming trunks on a blue surfboard, his blond hair ripping through the speed of the way he was going. Alyx watched intensely, her grey eyes almost silver with the sunlight. His time ended and he came onto land, waving at girls and giving them a rather playboy like grin. Then Alyx grinned, unzipping her shorts.

"Oi, don't strip here-" Hank was cut off by Alyx's shorts hitting him in the face. She ran out, grabbing a surfboard that was propped up and diving into the water. A huge wave was coming, so she straddled the board, grinning.

"Ah, that's Poseidon's daughter for you." Phillip said, crossing his arms and smiling. We all rolled our eyes.

" _Oh boy, that's a big wave for a newcomer, don't you think?_ " The announcer said. Ray laughed.

"She's anything but new." I said.

She landed all of her combos and moves, placing first place above Scott Smith. Then after she finished, she came on land, the guy storming up to her and yelling something at her. She replied with her signature irritating smile, which made my nerves prick up. She then turned him around and pushed him toward us.

I freaked out as soon as he was in front of us.

"H-He's huge!" Hank cried.

Being 5'2 sucked because he literally looked _down_ on me.

"Now, now…" Alyx said, getting in front, her trident tattoo and owl tattoo clearly visible. She was smirking, her wet hair dangling down the sides of her face, her ponytail coming out. She was still wet but it was oddly drying, probably from the heat or her powers. I went with both.

"You're coming with us."

"Eh?"

* * *

We went to an ice cream parlor just down the road from the beach after Alyx pulled on her shirt and pants and flip flops and allowed Scott to get his things. AS Jasper rebraided Alyx's hair while the boy's ordered, we girls sat down with Scott.

"Can you explain what's going on? And why you all have tattoos when you look fifteen and up?" He asked, a tattoo swirling up his arm.

"It's a very long story, to make it short." Alyx said, her arms crossed with her arms closed. "You've heard of Greek gods, yes?"

"Of course. I've learned about them when I was in high school." She nodded as much as she could.

"Except that they're alive."

"Eh?"

"We're all demigods, children of the gods." She opened her eyes, her orbs a startling grey. "Grandchildren actually."

"Grandchildren?" He rubbed his forehead. "What are you talking about?" She tapped her shoulder.

"The trident and owl on my back and hip are the godly symbol of Poseidon and Athena."

"The god of the sea and goddess of war." She nodded, putting her chin on top of both her hands. The guys came back, Ray chuckling at her face.

"You could seriously be a praetor." Alyx scowled as she took her ice cream cone.

"I'll pass. Sounds awful."

"Hey, don't be rude." I scolded. She stuck out her tongue, taking a bite of the scoop, then eating the rest in like three bites. Even Scott looked mortified, and he covered his mouth.

"That hurts my teeth just watching…" Gray muttered, licking his. She licked her fingers before pulled out Riptide, sliding it over.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up.

"Anaklusmos." She replied calmly.

"Eh?!" He threw it to her and she caught it with a smirk, twirling it in between her fingers.

"Riptide in English." She played with the cap, as if itching to open it. She grinned. "You're a demigod too."

"How?"

"Your mother or father met a god and you know, then you were born." She tilted her head at the dumbstruck look on his face."

"Once we get back to the ship, I'm sure he'll be claimed right away. In the midst of all of us, there's no way the gods won't claim him." We all nodded.

"Claim?" he looked very stunned and overwhelmed by the fourteen of us.

"Let's get back." She waved at the cashier. "Thanks, Ren!"

"No prob!" He replied.

"You know him?" Scott asked as she pushed him out.

"W-Wait! W-We're not done!"

* * *

Once we got back, Scott gaped at the ship before us.

"Wow…" He said. Alyx pushed him up the ramp, making him stumble and nearly fall.

"Go easy on him, Alyx." Wally laughed as we followed.

"I know right?" Caleb said. Alyx shook her head.

"Nah." She replied. "Hey, Grandpa!" She shouted as she looked up. "How about asking your buddies and trying to claim this guy!? He's" she looked at him and he mouthed eighteen. "eighteen and unclaimed!"

The sounds of birds chirping were all she got. Then lightning struck out of the clear sky, hitting Scott but not harming.

"Son of Jupiter or Zeus?" I heard Jasper mutter.

"Better not be!" Phillip yelled over the noise. The lightning faded and Alyx ran up, kneeling in front of him. I heard Hank gasp and nearly choked at what I saw.

A blue trident hovered above Scott's figure.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Fiona**

"P-Poseidon?!" Jay cried. "T-Then that means…" Alyx and Scott looked at each other.

"Brother and sister…?" Jasper thought out loud.

"No." Ray said.

"That'd be impossible for Poseidon to have had another kid eighteen years ago while your father was battling." Robin pulled out her bun, her hair falling in waves. "No, wait… Your mom and dad spent two years in New Rome doing college, right?" Alyx nodded.

"Then Poseidon might've done it after the final battle with Gaea. IT makes the most sense." Alyx looked at the wincing, shocked boy.

"Then…" she covered her mouth, her eyes widening. "Then you're my uncle!?"

We took showers, Leon showing Scott his room and then telling him we're going to go to his house after we have a meeting. I was first into the control room, changed into new shorts, a t-shirt and socks. Leon had scolded us before we left to not wear shoes inside the cabins or anywhere else except for the deck. Leon was already there, dressed in cargo pants tucked in boots, a tank top and a vest. Her tool belt was around her waist as always.

"Scott told me his height." She said without even turning around. "He's 6'5."

"Giant." I muttered under my breath. The others filed in, Scott coming in second to last, right in front of Alyx, who was jabbing her finger into his back, practically paralyzing him.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow." He kept saying.

"Shut up." She laughed. She pulled away.

"Can we go to my mom's house now?" he asked. "She's probably freaking out." We nodded.

"But first," Alyx said, pulling out a drachma and flipping it. She went over to the fountain, flipping it again and putting her hands together in a prayer position.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Percy Jackson in Camp Half-Blood." The image came up, showing Percy and Annabeth in the Big House.

"Oh, Alyx!" Percy greeted, waving. "How's everything going?" I pushed Jay and Scott into view, right behind Alyx.

"It's going good. We found the last two demigods, and these are them." She moved aside, pointing to Jay. "This is Jay West, son of Daedalus." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"But that's impossible!" Alyx laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm uncovering his past, don't worry! And when we get back, I'm going to hold a conference with the gods!" Annabeth sighed and rubbed her forehead, chuckling and smiling.

"They'll think you're impertinent." Annabeth said. Percy laughed.

"I AM impertinent. Anyway." She turned to Scott. "This is Scott, son of Poseidon." Percy stared at Scott. To be honest, they looked nothing alike. Percy was more… Uh, don't tell Alyx I said this but Percy was more ruggedly handsome. Scott was good-looking and hot, but Percy had the veteran handsome look.

"S-Son…" Percy choked out.

"Yes. So he's my uncle and your half-brother." Alyx said. Percy sat down.

"Holy…" He muttered.

"Greek mythology is so weird." Scott muttered. Alyx waved.

"How's everything there?"

"Good." Annabeth said, smiling. "Nico gave birth to twins yesterday."

"Eh!?" Gray and Wally shoved aside Scott and Jay.

"Dad never contacted us!" Wally said.

"Yeah." Percy said. "He didn't want to put any more stress on you guys."

"Pfft. Just gives more the reason to fight, you know." Gray said, putting his hands on his hips. Annabeth laughed.

"We'll talk to you guys later, okay? Let us know if you get in trouble-"

"We're going to New Rome to stock up on supplies and armor. We'll contact you before we leave for our destination. But first, we're going to let Scott see his mother before he departs."

"Wait, I never agreed to anything-" Alyx turned and all of us shivered, the rest of us looking away. We knew that look. Her eyes were steely now, and she had a stern look.

"The prophecy says for fifteen demigods to complete this quest." Scott clenched his fists.

"What if I don't go?"

"What?" I started, stepping forward. "What are you talking about?"

"I have my mom here, my girlfriend too…" He looked at Alyx, meeting her icy glare. "What happens if I die, huh? Then what?" Alyx grabbed his collar, pulling him down dangerously close to her face.

"Alyx!" Hank shouted, stepping forward.

"I will never, as long as I live, let my friends die, you hear me!?" She yelled, baring her teeth. "I will never, in my life, let my friends get hurt or die. I will protect you, I swear to Poseidon and my father, because that's what I promised to do when this quest." She tightened her grip. "Understand?"

"Haha…" Jay laughed nervously. "I can see why she's the leader." Scott looked at her scowl, then gulped, nodding slowly. She pushed him away, then turned to the Iris Message, her parents wide eyed.

"Love you!" She ended the message. "Fiona, come with me and Scott."

"Eh?"

We walked down about three blocks to a nice apartment complex, four stories and an orange and dark grey color. We walked up flights of stairs to the top, Scott going to a door with 15 on it. Alyx narrowed her eyes at the number. He pulled out keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it to a horrible sight.

"Mom! Yuu!

"Scott…"

An older woman, probably in her mid-thirties or so, with tied back blonde hair the same color as Scott's, darkening blue eyes and nicely toned skin hung in a monster's mouth, its face turning shocked at the sight of Alyx and I. A girl, with long dyed blue hair and white skin laid on the ground. Alyx pulled out Riptide and I unsheathed my sword.

"Stay back." Alyx said, holding her arm out in front of Scott.

"It's Jackson!" the second monster wailed. "Master Akira will be pleased once I slice off your head!" And he lunged at her, his claws coming out. Scott shrieked but Alyx was there in a flash, slashing sideways and the monster burst into blue sludge. She slammed her foot into its head that was trying to come back.

"Leave this to me." She said, flinging her sword downward, the sludge tripping off the blade.

"Jesus…" Scott said, hiding behind me and gripping my shoulders.

"A giant and you're hiding behind me?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god." I mumbled. Then I continued to watch Alyx. It was the first time I'd seen her in battle since the gym, and I noticed how well her form was now. She towered over me by seven inches, and would use my head as an armrest as we were growing up. Despite Jasmine being the oldest out of us, Alyx seemed to be more older; mostly because she always took the lead in everything. She was always daring, picking up random animals, sometimes even rather poisonous causing Percy and Annabeth to have heart attacks. But she never got sick or anything. It was weird.

"Get back to Tartarus, monster!" She yelled, slashing upward and nearly causing Scott to faint.

"Mom!" The monster disintegrated and the woman fell, Alyx catching her, the wind gently lapping at her hair. She let Riptide fall out of her hand, wrapping her arm around the woman and sink to her knees. She whispered something quietly but I heard:

"It's alright."

After the cops and ambulance came, we rode with Scott to the hospital. After being examined, the woman and girl we were allowed to see. They shared a room, the girl, Yuu as Scott told us, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek tearfully, glaring at us.

"Who are you two?" his mother asked.

"We're new friends of his." Alyx said, bowing slightly to her. "Your son is required for us."

"What do you… Oh…"

"Isabelle?" Yuu asked. She was cute, with piercing blue eyes and red lips. She had Japanese features, and she had pulled her hair back to reveal a diamond shaped beauty mark under her right ear.

"I know this day would come." She whispered. "Scott, you're a demigod."

"Demigod…?" Yuu asked softly, grabbing his hand gently. "What's that?"

"A half-blood." Alyx stepped forward. "Half human, half god." Yuu's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Let me introduce myself and my friend." She cleared her throat, gesturing to me. "This is Fiona Zhang, youngest of the twins."

"By two minutes." I muttered.

"My name is Alyx Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Fiona is granddaughter of Pluto and Mars, in their Roman form. I am granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena, in their Greek form."

"Poseidon told me about your father." Isabelle smiled, closing her eyes in bliss. "I was so proud to bear his second child, that I couldn't wait to tell him. Poseidon told me to lay low and covered Scott's scent for this long." She looked at Alyx. "But it's time now for him to go, yes?"

"Yes. He's needed for an important mission."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yuu said, grabbing Scott's shirt and pulling him down. "He's not going anywhere with two girls!"

"It's okay." I spoke up. "There are guys as well. There's fourteen of us to be exact."

"F-Fourteen!?"

"Mhm. All descendants of gods." Alyx closed her eyes and gently grabbed Scott's wrist, pulling him up and shoving him aside slightly. She sat down, taking Yuu's hands and pressing her forehead against hers.

"I'll bring him back safely, okay?" she whispered. Then even more quietly she whispered. "Scott will be in one piece when this is all over. Then you won't see us again." Yuu's eyes suddenly welled up with tears and she sobbed.

"Please, please bring him home!"

"I will. I promise."

After we went to Scott's apartment again and cleaned it up while he got his things, Alyx was in deep thinking. I could tell.

"Alyx?" I asked, folding a blanket and laying it over the couch while she picked up a broken vase. She laid her fingers in the water and it disintegrated in steam.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Don't do that. Don't hide your feelings from me, I know you."

"R-Right…" She threw the vase and then kneeled down, picking up a picture of Scott and Isabelle. Scott was probably five in the picture, bandages all over his arms and legs and face, a grin plastered his face. Isabelle was young, her hair flowing down her shoulders and back in beautiful chocolate brown curls, her eyes shining.

"I have an uncle now." She said, setting the picture back to where it was. "An actual blood relative, besides Kaori and Grandma." She sighed. I smiled and patted her back.

"I'm ready." Scott came out with three duffle bags.

"It'll be about like two weeks or more, are you sure that's enough?"

"You have a washer and dryer in this ship of yours, right? Then it'll be enough." Alyx nodded.

"Let's go then."

I took a long shower because I reeked of monster scum. I bathed and bathed, thinking long and hard. The different faces Alyx had made today were amazing. The focused one this morning when we were going over the sections to look for, another focused and entranced look during Scott's surfing performance, the intimidating look during the fight with the monsters, the kind and reassuring one when she caught Isabelle and comforted Yuu.

"Fi?" I jumped.

"Y-Yes?"

"Dinner's ready."

"C-Coming!" I slapped myself a bit, turning off the water.

What's happening to me…?

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow three chapters in three days! God I need a life._

 _I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - Jasper**

I set the pork cutlet bowl in front of Alyx, her eyes turning into stars and drool seeping out from the side of her mouth. I karate chopped her head, making her whine and swat at my hand.

"Jasper's amazing, isn't she?" Jasmine said, setting down other dishes.

"Don't flatter me, Jas. You're more amazing than me." Gray laughed, handing Ryan a bowl, who took it with a grin and eyeballing Gray's body. Wally noticed and slammed his hand into Ryan's neck, making him nearly drop his bowl and yell.

"What the hell was that for!?" he yelled. Scott looked a bit overwhelmed with the huge family, and Jay, who sat next to him, noticed.

"You'll get used to it. I've been here for like two days and I'm used to it." Jay gave him a smile and some tension melted away in his shoulders. Fiona came in, dressed in black shorties, a red tank top and a towel around her head, her hair dripping wet. I rushed over to her and grabbed the towel, ruffling her hair.

"You're gonna catch a cold!" I scolded. She swatted at my hands, pushing them away and gripping the towel.

"I'll just have Gray heal me then!" she replied, sitting in her chair next to Hank. Ray chuckled.

"Tomorrow we'll have you start your training, okay?" he said. Scott nodded. "What weapon do you think you'd be comfortable with?"

"Um…" he thought for a moment. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Geez, take it easy on him." She said, slapping his head. "We'll get him trained and buffed up and then we'll go to weapons training." Leon pinched Jay's side, making him yelp in shock.

"This one's still a twig." She said. "Stop eating a bunch of junk food, dude." Jay looked shocked and in dismay.

"I'm not! I'm on the diet like you said!" he cried, trying to protect himself from his assailant.

"Eat more meat!"

"Okay!" After we sat down and said our thanks, Alyx happily indulged herself in food. Scott leaned over to me, looking a bit sick from watching her.

"H-How can she ingest that…?"

"After a fight or something, she inhales food like there's no tomorrow." I took a bite of the pork, chuckling. "She's been like that since we were kids. Playing outside, riding bikes, or doing homework, she was always hungry."

"Wow." He muttered, then looked at the girl trying to make Hank eat his least favorite food. "That's my niece, huh…?"

"That sounds weird." Phillip said, pointing his chopsticks at him. "Call her your cousin, not niece. It sounds incredibly wrong, especially since you're two years older." He stuck out his tongue then shoved a whole piece of pork into his mouth, chewing.

"Alright!" Alyx shouted suddenly, Hank crouching in the corner and gagging.

"Eep!" Alyx stood at her place, holding her bowl and pointing her sticks out at all of us.

"Tomorrow we go to New Rome to stock up on some supplies, and while the triplets are doing that, I'm going to be drilling these two losers" she pointed at Scott and Jay, "how to be proper warriors! Got that?!"

"Cousin!" Scott cried, both him and Jay clinging to her waist while crying. "Please have mercy!"

"Man she's got a ton of energy today…" Fiona muttered, picking up her dishes and leaving.

* * *

We had to pry Scott away from Alyx the rest of the night, Hank and Ryan the ones to finally drag him away, Scott crying and in defeat. Hank and I were washing the dishes, him washing and me drying. I glanced at him, pink and red butterflies fluttering around him as he watched Alyx demonstrate Riptide.

"You like her." I said.

"Eh? Y-You can tell?"

"Of course." I replied. "I'm Aphrodite's granddaughter, I see love when I see it." I smiled. "How long?"

"H-How long…?" He blushes and looked down. "Umm… Since we were ten…"

"Wow…" I muttered. "Does she know?"

"No…" He looked at the girl showing off, the others laughing and clapping their hands. "I'm waiting until after all this is over to tell her… So please don't tell her."

"I won't." I replied. He glanced at her again, the girl on her hands, doing a handstand, her shirt falling and revealing her bra.

"Alyx!" Fiona ran over and grabbed her legs. "Pull up her shirt, quick! Cover the men's eyes!"

* * *

The next morning, I took my shower, tied my hair into a ponytail braid and pulled on my workout clothes. I grabbed an energy bar and got my water bottle then headed out onto the deck, where Alyx was, seeing Ryan, Leon and Gray off. She too wore her workout clothes and was scolding the two boys about something.

"Never do that again! I had to wash out my eyes after that!"

"S-Sorry…" Gray was saying over and over, his face bright red. Ryan looked unashamed, his hands behind his head.

"What's going on?" I asked, setting my bottle on the box next to Alyx's, unwrapping my snack as I went to stand next to Alyx.

"I caught these two making out and groping each other!" Alyx cried.

"Oh." I replied and looked at the two. "You haven't told anyone about your relationship?"

"No!" Gray cried. "W-We're going to tell Reyna now when we get there…"

"Dorks." I said, taking a bite of the chocolate flavored bar. "Go get going so you can get back." They nodded, Leon saluting.

"Yes, ma'am!" And they left. Alyx gagged and rubbed her eyes.

"My eyes burn. I couldn't sleep last night."

"What were they doing?"

"Making out and groping each other, I told you."

"What were they doing?" I repeated. She gave me an irritated look.

"R-Ryan was grabbing Gray's ass while Gray was on top of him and…" she gagged, shaking her head. "I do not want to talk about it anymore."

"Good morning…" We heard and turned, seeing Fiona and Hank coming in.

"Good morning." We chorused and began our stretches, everyone filing in one by one.

"Good morning…" Scott was last to come in, dressed in basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. Alyx immediately went over and smacked his head.

"Wake up!"

"How can you be so full of energy in the morning!?" he cried as he was dragged.

* * *

We went with basic training; defense and offense, then we told him his workouts that he should do. As he was writing down the final workout, Alyx grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Take your shirt off.

"EH?!"

"A-Alyx!" Jasmine scolded.

"O-Okay…" Scott got up and pulled off his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Alyx yelled. A trident identical to hers was on his back and of course the tattoo on his arm. "Why are you so ripped?!"

"I work out already." He replied. Alyx's eye twitched, then she started to touch him all over. "H-Hey!" he cried, shivering and covering his face as she bent down.

"This is very inappropriate, Alyx." Phillip told her.

"Meh!" She replied, grabbing his legs and sliding his shorts up. "Wow, you shave your legs?"

"L-Let go!"

"No." she said firmly, squeezing his thighs. "I guess it makes sense since you're a surfer. After all, look at my body." She replied. She _did_ have a nice body, I have to admit. Thick, muscular thighs and calves for jumping and running, beautiful, child bearing hips (not that I would tell her because she would punch me immediately), big breasts, a flat stomach, slight abs and strong, muscular arms. She was the definition of beauty and strength.

"P-Please stop squeezing my butt!" he cried, shaking me out of my entrancement.

"Hehe! Meat buns! That's what they remind me of!" Alyx replied, giggling. I glanced at Hank, whose jealousy was rising each second.

Caleb finally stopped her, hitting her head and pushing her away.

"Geez." He said. "Have a little self-control will ya?" He turned to Scott, who was rubbing his butt and blushing brightly, a pout on his lips.

"So mean, Caleb!" Alyx cried, tears in her eyes. "That hurt!"

"You were fondling a guy!" Caleb said. "That could be filed as sexual harassment!"

"Bleh!" She said, sticking out her tongue. Scott came over to me, practically a tower to me, and rubbed his neck, watching Alyx and Caleb bicker, Wally and Ray trying to break it up.

"How is she the leader again…?" Then his eyes widened and he looked away. "Oh, right." He muttered.

"Eh? What?"

"Yesterday my mom and girlfriend were caught by some monsters, and Alyx took them out herself, even though Fiona was there too." He shivered. "Her eyes are like iron…"

"Haha, right? They change different colors and sometimes when we were little they looked almost white."

"Creepy…" he said.

"You get used to it." I clasped my hands behind my back, smiling at them all, laughing and clenching their stomachs, Ray holding their heads, his biceps rippling with muscle.

"You guys are like a big happy family, huh?"

"Mhm." I said, pulling out my phone and handing it to him. "This is Alyx on the day she was blessed by the gods."

"She's so cute…"

"Aphrodite was so happy that she was born and even said she'd claim her as her own, much to my parents dismay."

"Haha, seriously?"

"Mm." I swiped right, showing Alyx in a bundle of blankets in Annabeth's arms. "This is when she was born." Annabeth's blonde hair was tied into a bun coming undone, sweat on her forehead, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Alyx was cute, black curls already prominent, her eyes shut and, even though it was a picture, it caught her soft and peaceful breathing.

"Wow…"

"That's where her favorite saying came from."

"What saying?"

"May our fates intertwine."

* * *

The three called up a few hours later, and we landed to load up. I watched Ray carry two large fuel containers, licking my lips in the process.

"That's weird, stop." Ryan said next to me, startling me.

"W-What?"

"Licking your lips while watching my brother."

"Hmph!" I said, going over and helping Jasmine with the food.

We took a break, sitting on the deck, yawning and sipping from our water bottles.

"We'll leave in the morning." Leon said suddenly, running her hand through her curls.

"Why not now? It'd be faster, wouldn't it?" Scott asked. Leon stared at him for a moment, then looked at Alyx, who shrugged.

"Why not?" The girl said, sipping from her bottle again. "He's right, it'd be faster."

"Okay." Leon said, running up the steps and into the control room, and we began to move. We continued training, Alyx showing off her skills, much to Jay and Scott's amazement, their eyes wide with stars.

"So cool!"

"Isn't it-"

BOOM!

"Eep!" Jasmine shrieked, hiding behind Phillip.

"Go under!" Alyx ordered Scott, Gray, Jasmine and Jay, who dove into cabin. Leon came running down, pulling out her hammer from her hold.

"How the hell did they break through the barrier!?" Caleb yelled.

"I don't know! I think they detected Scott's scent!" Leon shouted back.

"EH?!"

"Bastards…" Alyx muttered, then let out a battle cry and jumped into the air, landing on top of one monster, slamming her sword into the head, making it scream and turn into goo.

* * *

We were engaged in a heavy battle for quite some time, but they just kept coming. I eventually had to pull out my second weapon and continued to cut down monsters on the deck, Alyx and Phillip taking on the flying monsters with their flight and jumps.

I stabbed a gorgon in the back, making it scream shrilly before exploding. I sighed, panting and freezing when I heard a shriek.

It felt like slow mo looking in the direction of the scream. Blood splattered onto the deck as Fiona collapsed onto the planks, three claw marks going diagonal down back, her tank top ripped.

"Fi!" Hank screamed, and killed any monsters in his way to get to her. Jasmine and Gray ran onto deck, Gray kneeling and hovering his hands above her, hesitating.

"Heal her, dammit!" Hank shouted, and I pushed him back, throwing Katoptris behind him and killing another gorgon.

"I can't right now!" Gray shouted. Jasmine, oh sweet Jasmine, gently moved his hands and hovered hers, chanting something under her breath before the wounds closed slightly.

"Come on." Jasmine said, lifting Fiona into her arms and running below deck again.

"BASTARDS!"

Was the last thing Alyx shouted before everything went white.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven - Jasper**

When I came to, I was laying in my bed. Sitting up, I rubbed my head, wincing, getting up and opening my door. I heard shouting from the living room, so I walked to it groggily, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I opened the door to the living room, seeing Alyx on her knees, clenching her hands in fists, looking down.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Ryan was saying.

"I'm sorry…" Ryan rubbed his forehead and Ray kneeled down in front of Alyx.

"Don't do that again, okay?"

"B-But…" She choked up. "T-They hurt Fi…"

"I know, but you can't just go full demon on them."

"What?" I ask, startling them. Ryan turns to me.

"You saw that white?"

"Mhm."

"Well, this one" he pointed to Alyx, "went full Poseidon and summoned water, _poisonous_ water and killed all the monsters. That's why we passed out. From the gas."

"I said I was sorry! Besides, everyone's safe now." Alyx pouted. I looked at her. Her hair was wet and loose, dangling down her shoulders and back. Her eyes were filled with tears and her skin was red from her shower.

"How's Fi?" I asked.

"She's resting now." Ray replied. "Jasmine stitched the wounds, but she says it'll leave scars." I nodded. I helped Alyx up, grabbing the towel around her neck and drying her hair.

"Thanks…" she muttered, looking down.

"You're gonna get wrinkle lines at sixteen, Alyx." I said. "Need to go back to your cheery self. I like that one better than this one." She smiled, laughing slightly.

* * *

We had a small dinner, since the others had yet to awaken. We stayed in our respective rooms, and then when I went out to get a snack, I spotted Leon outside her door, her hair a mess, yawning and her clothes wrinkled.

"Hey."

"Oh…" She mumbled, still sleepy. "Good morning, Jasper…"

"Um… It's ten at night…" I said, gently taking her arm. Then I realized her eyes were closed. "Are you sleepwalking?! Hey, wake up!" I shook her and she woke up, startled, rubbing her eyes.

"I did it again!?" She groaned, gripping her hair.

"This has happened before?"

"Yes. Since I was ten."

"Wow."

"Yup."

* * *

After I got a snack (which took me forever to find the cookies because somebody *cough* Alyx *cough* hid them), I walked back to my room, nibbling on it happily. I opened my door, my jaw dropping open and my cookie would've fallen out if not for me grabbing it quickly.

Ray laid on my bed, in basketball shorts and muscle shirt, socks on his feet. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, and I realized he was asleep.

"Not having any of this crap…" I muttered, walking up to him. He was long as ever, his skin toned nicely from being out in the sun his whole life. I gently poked his cheek and he fluttered his eyes open.

"Oh, I fell asleep waiting for you…" He sat up, yawning. I glared.

"Why?" He pouted, wrapping his arms around my thighs and pulling me close, nuzzling my belly.

"To cuddle." I pushed his face away.

"We're still on the DL dude." I said. He frowned.

"We should just tell everyone. Ryan and Robin already know, and I'm pretty sure Alyx will figure out sooner or later."

"But-" He gave me his puppy eyes, making me frown at him and hit his head.

"Fine. Tomorrow morning we'll tell them."

"Yay!" And proceeded to kiss me.

We slept in my room tonight, after locking the door and proceeding to do adult things that my mother would not like hearing about.

* * *

The next morning, I got up first, waking him and telling him to get out before the other's woke up. He nodded, getting dressed and opening the door to find Alyx standing there, her fist raised to knock, her eyes widening at Ray shirtless and me still naked.

"Uh… Haha…" She turned red. "Breakfast is ready." She said, turning and walking away. I covered my face, internally screaming.

* * *

I sat at my seat, avoiding eye contact with Alyx for the first five minutes. After we ate, Ray and I stood and took deep breaths.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make." I said.

"We're dating!" Ray said before I could. Phillip's eye twitched and his eyes went wide. Ryan laughed, putting an arm around Gray, who blushed.

"We're pregnant." He said.

"EH?!"

"I-I found out the other day…" Gray said. Alyx put her hand to her mouth.

"Then we'll be two short." She muttered.

"What?"

"The prophecy says there has to be fifteen demigods present but…" She looked at Jasmine and Gray, frowning. "Jasmine hates fighting, so she's already technically out. Now Gray…" She looked up at me. "Don't get pregnant."

"I'm not!" I exclaimed, blushing brightly.

* * *

We proceeded to train for the whole day, already over the sea.

"I'm gonna land for a while, okay?" Leon told Alyx turning a break. Alyx nodded.

"This will be a good time to train your water powers, I mean." She coughed. "If you have any." Scott glared. "Catch me if you can, Scottie!"

"S-Scottie?!" he yelled after her as she took off and dove into the water. We shook our heads, going over and watching Scott pull off his shirt and dive in after her, coming back up and looking around.

"Alyx?" He called. Hank put his chin in his hand and we watched in amusement as he panicked.

"Alyx!?"

"Yahoo! Over here!" He turned, just in time to see the massive wave heading for him. He deadpanned, then quickly dove underwater, coming back up when the water subsided. Alyx swam over, her hair still dry.

"What? Why is your hair not wet?"

"Poseidon's powers, duh." She stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, Aly!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah?"

"You should get him to try to breathe underwater."

"Oh, yeah!" She grabbed his hand and dove under.

* * *

We went back to training, showing Jay how to block punches, kicks and other areas. We were laughing at the exhausted boy when we heard shouting.

"You almost killed me!"

"You're a Poseidon kid. Can't die in water, that'd be weird."

"Shut up!"

"Drama queen!" We looked over, seeing the two bickering.

"Cousins." Phillip sighed.

"Yup." Then Alyx froze, her eyes widening.

"Get up, now." She told him.

"What?" She grabbed his hands and threw him up with insane strength, making him yell and land on the deck hard. She climbed on the ladder, a tentacle grabbing her ankle and pulling her down.

"Alyx!" She pulled out Riptide, slashing at the tentacle and cutting it off, jumping and landing on top of the mast, a massive squid coming up to the surface. We reached for our weapons, but Alyx yelled:

"Stand down!" She leapt from the mast, landing on top of it. "I'll be back!" With a yell, she slammed her sword into the squid, making it let out a shrill cry and vanish underwater again, taking her with it.

"Alyx!"

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve - Gray**

I held a pair of incision cutters in my hands while Jasmine cut the bandages around Fiona's wound. The wound was nasty, but was healing with the herbal baths and medicine. Fiona bit a cloth to prevent groaning or something, her eyes shut. It was oddly quiet above deck, but I thought nothing of it and handed her the cutters. She cut the stitches, making the wounds bleed a bit, but I dabbed it up with a cloth. Her tattoo, a skull to signify Hades, sat on her left shoulder blade, on her back of course, black and detailed so beautifully. I resisted reaching and rubbing my own.

"N-New scars, huh…?" Fiona said, lifting her mid body to let Jasmine wrap the bandages around her. "Perfect for a descendant of a war god." I smiled and patted her head.

"You'll be great."

The door suddenly slammed open, Ryan and Hank holding a limp Alyx.

"W-What happened?" Jasmine rushed over, lifting Alyx's chin, showing her face. She was pale, her eyes shut, a sucker mark on her arm.

"Fight with a squid. She won, but got hit with one of the suckers." Hank explained, pale himself. Fiona got up and pulled on her shirt, getting up. The boys laid Alyx down, Jasmine shooing them out while I tended to her. She was becoming feverish, her cheeks lighting up with red, sweat beginning to bead on her skin.

* * *

It took us nearly two hours to suck out all the poison (thank the gods for tools). We gave her medicine and bandaged the wound well, Jasmine saying she'd have no scar thankfully. Then we left, shutting the door and walking to the control room, where they were having an Iris Message with our parents.

"Alyx got hurt!?" We heard as soon as we walked in.

"She's fine now." I said, making everyone turn and part.

"What happened?" Percy demanded.

"Squid sucker." I replied. "We sucked out the poison and gave her medicine. She'll have after effects but she's fine."

"Will it leave a scar?" Annabeth asked. Jasmine shook her head.

"No, thankfully." They both sighed.

"How far are you guys?" Leo asked.

"We landed on San Nicolas Island, so we'll be heading across the ocean now."

"That's a long way."

"We'll have enough fuel to get there in one shot."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes. "Don't hurt my baby, kids."

"We won't." Percy looked down, rubbing his temples.

"So when will Alyx be okay to fight again if you have trouble?"

"In a few days, most likely." Jasmine estimated. "She'll be dizzy and nauseous when she wakes up, but the medicine shoulder help." They nodded.

"Call us when you're in Greece." We nodded and hung up, sighing.

"You okay, Fi?" Hank asked. The girl nodded, rubbing her hair.

"Sore but fine." She replied.

"Don't lay on your back, okay?" I told her. "It'd hurt like hell."

"Yes, sir." She saluted sarcastically, and then poked my belly. She was an inch taller, which made me mad.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Just can't believe you're pregnant." She snickered at Ryan. "Got a lot of stamina, eh?" His olive toned face turned red.

"S-Shut up!" He said, fisting his hands.

* * *

The next two days was Alyx not waking up, mumbling in her sleep and in pain a few times. Scott was getting the hang of controlling water and breathing under it, but the not getting wet part was the hardest part. Then it was the day to pick out their weapons.

I followed (not my idea) Leon and the two to the weapon room, which I didn't even know we had.

"Why am I coming?"

"I need some small hands."

"Excuse me?"

"Heh!" She opened the door and allowed them in. Imperial Gold swords, Celestial Bronze swords, Sais, daggers, armor, and many other weapons hung on the walls or on displays.

"Holy…" Jay said, going over to one and picking up an Imperial Gold sword.

"Courtesy of the Romans." Leon told him, pointing to the armor and gold swords.

"I thought the Romans and Greeks hated each other." Scott said, picking up a dagger.

"They did until Reyna made peace." I said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Before any of us were born, there was going to be a war between Romans and Greeks. New Rome is in San Francisco, or Camp Jupiter, and Camp Half-Blood is in New York." I scratched my head. "Percy stumbled upon Camp Jupiter when he lost his memory two years before we were born."

"He lost his memory?" Leon nodded.

"Jason, Jasper and Phillip's dad, lost his memory too, so they switched camps. Jason in the Greek camp, Percy in the Roman camp."

"When we were younger, like seven or so, we would listen to their adventures and stories and were always fascinated."

"Wow…" Scott muttered, picking up twin Sais. "What about these?"

"Those are close range, but I don't think you'd have any problem with those." Leon said. "You might wanna carry a _spatha_ or a dagger in case you lose them, but I think those would suit you."

"Ooh! Nun-chucks!"

"Um…" I raised an eyebrow at the weapon choice, but went over. "Nun-chucks?" I asked. Jay nodded.

"I used to use this for fun so I'm really good at them."

"That seems like a weird choice, but okay. Whatever you want." She helped him and Scott personalize their weapons, writing the needs down and then giving them a thumbs up.

"I should have them done by tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, go ahead and get back to training. We don't have much time until we get to Greece."

" _Please come to the control room. Now._ " We looked at each other and rushed upstairs, seeing everyone's fists clenched and scowls on their faces. An Iris message showed a white haired, red eyed, pale man, who was smirking.

"You will have one week to locate all of the crystals, or else I will personally see it to myself that your precious girl dies."

"B-Bastard…" We turned to see Alyx leaning on the doorway, panting, her face pale, her hand tightly gripping her bandaged arm, sweat beading on her face and skin. Her hair was braided down her back, her grey eyes dark like a rain clouds and cloudy from pain. The man laughed, clenching his stomach.

"Oh, what a pitiful state you are in, my dear Alyx!" He laughed, covering his eyes. "I see my squid has conquered over you." Alyx smirked as much as pain allowed her to, a dark glint passing over her eyes.

"This is nothing. I'm a Poseidon kid, a little squid poison is child's play, Akira." Akira scowled, his teeth bearing.

"You will perish."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming." Akira snarled once more before ending the message, and Alyx collapsed, panting. I quickly ran over.

"You're awake." I mumbled, gently wrapping my arm around her waist and lifting her.

"Haha, sorry for the delay, guys." She said, trying to play off her pain coolly. I frowned.

"Let's get you back in bed." She whined.

"But I'm fine."

"No, you're not." I brought her back down to the infirmary, the seven inch height difference pissing me off a bit. I sat her down, the effort and strength making us both pant. I took a breath, got out the first aid kit and cut the bandages, peeling off the dead skin, revealing new skin beginning to grow, despite the area and marks still being red and blistered, reapplied the cream (special cream from Apollo, thanks Grandpa) and rebandaged it. I put a patch first, and then wrapped it with white soft gauze to hold it in place.

"Thanks, Gray." She said, rubbing the bandage a bit.

"Your welcome." I replied, throwing the bandages away and sitting on the bed across her.

"How's everybody?"

"They're good. It's been quiet without you." She laughed, a bit of her tan coming back as she laid down. "Rest for a while. I'll bring you some food in a minute." She nodded and closed her eyes. I walked out, shutting the door and then bumping into Jasmine, who almost dropped the plate.

"S-Sorry!" I apologized. Jasmine laughed, rubbing my hair.

"It's okay. Be more careful, Gray. Go ahead and go help Scott try and finish his simple training. The others are getting irritated." I laughed and walked up to deck, seeing Robin rubbing her forehead.

"Come on. Make a simple ball with the water." Scott whined, sweaty and clearly hot, the sun beating down on us.

"What's going on?" I asked, going up next to him.

"He can make a wave with the sea, like he did a few days ago, but he can't make a simple ball."

"Shut up… I'm hot and thirsty."

"Make the ball and you can drink it." He frowned, but concentrated on the water glass, the water moving and coming up in the air, slowly forming into a ball, then bringing it up to his mouth, opening it and dropping it in.

"Yes!" He shouted after he swallowed, running around with his hands in the air.

"Are we sure he's older?"

"Yup. But look at Alyx."

"True." Scott ran up to us excitedly, trembling with excitement.

"What's next?" He happily asked Robin, a bead of sweat appearing on her cheek.

"U-Uh…" She looked around, grabbing my wrist. "Gray will be teaching you the healing properties of water."

"You can heal with water?"

"It heals Poseidon kids, and Alyx figured out it can heal other people too. Hank got a scrape on his knee once when we were like nine or something and there were puddles of water so she healed him."

"Wow."

"Yup. So, good luck!" And pushed Scott and I away, jogging back to Ryan, who said:

"You're cruel." Which made Robin stick out her tongue. Scott was looking at me excitedly, and he was a giant to me, so I sweated. I coughed, rubbing my neck.

"Well, Alyx will show you how to use water to heal people, but that won't be for a while. So right now, I can teach you basic medic training."

"Okay, sure!"

* * *

I collapsed on my bed after the exhausting day, yawning and curling up. I knew I should shower, but I was so tired… My eyes were closing when the door slammed open, startling me out of my comfort zone.

"We found the first gem."

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen - Leon**

Everyone got to the control room in less than four minutes. Then Jasmine came in, supporting Alyx. Her arm was wrapped out Alyx's waist, the other holding Alyx's wrist, Alyx's arm around her neck. Alyx looked tired, and kept squeezing her eyes shut sometimes.

"Is it okay for her to be here?" Ray asked. Jasmine nodded.

"She ate and gained some strength back." She said as she sat her down. Alyx took a breath, rubbing her forehead and then looking up at Ray, furrowing her brow.

"What?" He asked.

"Come here." She said. He walked in front of her, and she reached up, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing.

"You're getting chubby, Ray."

"Eh?!"

"Need to stop eating so much chocolate."

"I'm not!" She shrugged, pulling away and giving him a grin.

"Whatever you say." She replied.

"Anyway, you found the first crystal?" Gray asked sleepily.

"Right." Robin said, straightening. "It's location is in Athens, at the Temple of Hephaestus."

"But that's a public site."

"Yes, but," she pulled out a receipt. "I managed to buy a session for a whole day, no public viewing."

"Robin's awesome." Fiona said, grinning and fist-bumping the other girl.

"Heh."

"Okay, who's gonna get it?" Caleb asked.

"Now that you say it, I'm wondering that too." Wally looked at Alyx, who was looking down, her hand cupping her chin.

"Leon and Jay."

"Eh?"

"Leon's the descendant of Hephaestus, it's only logical to send them." She looked up. "How many crystals are there?"

"Five."

"Okay…" She thought again. "We'll make up the pairs as we go. Once we get to Athens, get ready for the trip, okay?" She told us. We nodded.

"How many days until we reach Athens?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. Dress in casual clothes, yet clothes that are suitable for fighting. Since we're around some older demigods, they're probably going to see our weapons, so conceal them well." We nodded again.

"Meeting dismissed." Ryan said.

* * *

I slept rather nicely that night, after filling up on a delicious dinner, which was perfect, and taking a hot shower, then curling up in bed happily. Like I said, I slept soundly.

I always wake up before the others, so it was around 6 when I did, and I got up, again taking a hot shower. I picked out skinny jeans, my normal boots and a tight white shirt to prevent refrainment in case we had to fight. I pulled on a belt to hold my hammer, my favorite type of weapon. I glanced in my closet, wondering if I had anything to hide it. I pulled out a sleeveless black vest, pulling on my suspenders (because they looked cool, don't judge me), and then pulling on the vest. I set my boots on the mat and headed to the kitchen, fixing me a bowl of cereal and then sitting in my seat, catching up on the new chapters of a manga.

* * *

Everyone flocked into the dining room eventually, and I left after everyone was about halfway into their meals, heading up to the deck, finding Alyx leaning over the railing, her hair loose and gently flowing with the breeze. She wore black short shorts, a black crop top and was barefoot. Her bandage was gone, the sucker wound vanished. I was standing there, slightly entranced by her… her _beauty_ that I didn't hear the running of someone down the hall. Jasmine appeared next to me, panting.

"You turd!" She yelled, pointing at Alyx, who looked over and smiled, flashing a peace sign.

"Oh, good morning, Leon." She greeted.

"G-Good morning…"

"I swear to the gods…" Jasmine said, storming up to her and grabbing her arm sharply, before pausing and faltering. "I-It's… It's gone…"

"Yup." Alyx replied. "It healed."

"How?" Jasmine asked, running her fingers over the area. "It should have had more days to heal." Alyx winked.

"Water." Jasmine deadpanned and shook her head.

Alyx and Fiona saw us off while the others trained Scott.

"Don't die." Alyx said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Jay said, sweat beading on his face.

"Your welcome." She replied. "I had a call with my dad about it and my mom said that Leon should pick it up, since it's in the temple of Hephaestus and she's granddaughter of him, it'd make the most sense." We nodded.

"Be careful." Fiona said. "It could be an armed trap."

"Right." I saluted. "Make sure to check for traps, you got it." Fiona shook her head. I was thrilled after I found out I was taller than Fiona by two inches, much to her dismay. Then Alyx proceeded to put her arm on top of my head nonchalant, making Caleb snicker.

* * *

Jay was absolutely adorable looking around as we walked to the temple. He was zooming around, sightseeing of course, grabbing my arm and we even took a few pictures, asking some other tourists to take it for us, which they happily obliged. We arrived at the temple a couple hours later, a beautiful, simple temple with marble pillars and Hephaestus's symbol on the front above the entry way. A man stood outside in khaki's and a t-shirt and was fanning himself.

"Ah, you must be the couple who called for an all-day pass!" he said, coming up to us. Thanks to my quick thinking, I intertwined mine and Jay's hands, and I noticed his body heat get high immediately.

"Yes, we are!" I said, leaning against him. He handed us two ID badges, like the VIP passes you see with celebrities and stuff.

"Use this at the guard and you'll be free to do whatever you'd like, but please, don't touch the gem." I nodded and pulled Jay inside, both of us flashing our badges at him and the doors opening. I pulled my hand out of his.

"N-Nice thinking…" He muttered. That was another thing about being a child of Hephaestus; I could detect people's body's heat and energy but only if I'm touching them. I looked at him, his face bright red and slightly sweaty.

"You okay?" I asked.

"W-What was that about?" He asked, wiggling his fingers.

"What? Did you not like it?" He turned redder, groaning.

"Let's just get this gem…" he muttered. We walked to the stairs, which led to a nicely carved pedestal, where a beautiful, orange colored gem laid on a stand on top of another stand, like a book stand you see holding old bibles and books.

"Wow… So much power…" I said, slowly waking up to it. "Keep watch, okay?" I told him as I climbed the stairs. He nodded as he pulled out his nun-chucks, looking around, his eyes focused. I climbed nearly two flights of long stairs, opening my satchel and pulling out the pouch to hold the gem that I specially made last night. I set it on the pedestal and slowly wrapped my fingers around the gem, picking it up slowly, making sure I didn't trigger any alarms. I turned, raising it happily.

"I got it!" I shouted.

"Um…" Jay's face turned pale, beads of sweat appearing on his face, a look of fear adding to it. "B-B-Behind you!" He shouted. I turned, coming face to face with a beautiful gold and red scaled dragon.

At first, I didn't register the danger. "Oh, a dragon." I said.

Then it hit me.

"Drag… on…" I squeaked and jumping off the stairs, I put the crystal into my pouch and satchel and pulled out my hammer, my hands trembling.

"Festus isn't even that big!" I cried.

"Ya think!?" The dragon let out a roar, one of his paws hitting the pedestal and crushing it. I sweated but then I saw the Hephaestus symbol on his neck, under his muzzle.

"Look." I said, pointing. "Maybe I could show him mine." I shoved my hammer and satchel into his hands, making him squeak. I walked up to the dragon, who huffed, smoke blowing out his nostrils.

"You're my grandfather's dragon, aren't you? Or a guardian sent by him?" The dragon stopped right in front of me, lowering its head to my face level. It huffed once more. "I'm his granddaughter." I said, pulling down my shirt slightly to expose the flame on my breast. The dragon huffed once more, then a bright light suddenly blinded us. I blinked, looking in the direction of where the dragon was.

Instead I got a dragon the size of a house cat.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Not much action in this chapter, but the next will have much more. If you don't like it, please don't leave flames. Also read and leave good comments, it really makes my day when you do._

 _I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen - Jay**

I stared in shock at the small dragon now, who scampered up to Leon and rubbed against her leg like a cat, deep loud purrs emitting from it.

"What…?" Leon asked softly, gently kneeling down and letting it crawl into her lap, rubbing his muzzle against her face.

"That was…" I cleared my throat. "Quick." I walked up to her, making her look up from her awe of the dragon. It crawled up her chest and onto her shoulder, perching itself like a parrot. It purred, continuing to rub against her face like a cat.

"Parrot cat." I said.

"Right?" She scratched its chin. "What should I name it?"

"Hmm…" I tilted my head at the dragon, who looked at me with a smug look. "What about Amon?"

"Amon?"

"Mhm. It sounds silly, so go ahead and change it if you want."

"Hmm… Amon it is. I like it." The dragon, now Amon, happily purred and rubbed against her cheek. She took her hammer and her satchel.

"Thank goodness there wasn't anything else…" she sighed in relief, pulling out her com and putting it in her ear.

"Caleb? We're ready to get picked up."

* * *

The ship arrived in about thirty minutes, passing the time playing with Amon or talking.

"I wonder which one is next." I shrugged and froze when she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm unusually tired…" She yawned.

"Maybe the crystal saps strength?" I suggested.

"I only held it for a few seconds…" Her body suddenly relaxed and Amon begin to squeak, running around in circles frantically. I caught her before she could fall, her eyes shutting and her breaths becoming uneven. Amon pawed at her boot, smoke blowing from his nostrils.

"Leon!" I cried. "Stay awake!" I gently patted her cheek, shaking her but she was out, sweat beading at her forehead and cheek. _Argo_ landed shortly, the ramp lowering and Caleb and Jasmine running down.

"What happened?" Caleb asked as he got down from the ramp. Amon ran up to Caleb, squeaking loudly, making him jump and dodge the dragon's frantic clawing at his pants.

"S-She passed out!" I replied, Jasmine gently taking her, and cupping her chin.

"Her energy supply is nearly gone. We need to get some patches on now." I lifted her, Amon following as I carried her back.

* * *

We laid her down on the infirmary bed, Gray pulling out a box and opening it. Jasmine pulled off the hammer hold, satchel and her vest, unclipping her suspenders and putting them on a table. Amon climbed onto my shoulder.

"Would you two mind leaving?" Jasmine told us. We nodded and opened the door, Caleb grabbing the satchel and leaving. I shut the door, sliding down the wall, Amon hopping down and settling in my lap.

"So can you tell me why there's a mini dragon on your lap and why Leon's energy was almost depleted?" he demanded, sitting down on the opposite wall.

"She touched the crystal." I said. "I guess it saps strength from demigods, but she passed out when we were waiting. Amon here," I stroking the dragon's head, "was the guardian and was tamed by her."

"Tamed?"

"Yeah. I think every crystal might have one."

"Ugh." He groaned. "That'll be fun."

"Eh?" Alyx came around the corner, a blue popsicle in her hand. "Back already?"

"Yes." Alyx crouched next to me, sucking on her popsicle, looking at the wall.

"Thought you'd be gone longer."

"No, we got out of there rather quickly."

"I see…" She bit into it, swallowing it and looking at Amon, who was sniffing at the popsicle. She scratched his chin like it was normal.

"You're not shocked about this?"

"We're demigods." She said plainly. "We're gonna see a lot of crap in our days, so this isn't really that shocking." She smiled as Amon crawled into her lap. "How's Leon?"

"Are you psychic?" I asked. She shrugged. "They're tending to her now." I looked down.

"From now on, we'll carry the patches with us." Caleb said. Alyx nodded, taking the last two bites and then just holding the stick in her mouth. Her hair was in a messy bun, strands hanging in her face, sweat sticking her clothes to her skin. She stood after Amon got back onto my shoulder, waving.

"I'm gonna go Iris message Dad that we found the first crystal. See ya." And she turned around the corner.

"Do you ever wonder what goes on in that girl's brain?" Caleb whispered. "She's such mystery." I shrugged.

"She might have a lot of things to stress about. She is daughter of Percy Jackson after all."

"True." He stared at the corner. "Do you have a thing for my sister?"

"Eh?" I felt my face become hot.

"Um…" I muttered, looking away. "I-I-" The door opened, Jasmine stepping out.

"She's okay now. She's awake and whining for food, so I'll be back shortly. You can visit her." She walked around the corner. Amon immediately got up, running into the infirmary and squeaking happily. We followed shortly. We talked for a moment, before Caleb said he was going to the control room and left, leaving us alone.

She gazed outside, stroking Amon's scales, her knees to her chest, the green patches slightly leaving red around the area.

"Passed out from loss of energy, huh…?" She looked up at me. "Pretty lame, huh?"

"What? No!" I sat next to her, taking her hands without thinking. "You got a crystal and tamed a dragon rather fast! That's amazing!" She smiled slightly, looking down at our hands.

"Thanks, Jay…"

"Um…" I blushed brightly. "I-I've been wanting to tell you this and I know we barely know each other but… I-I really like you…" She stared at my for a moment before laughed.

"I was wondering when you were finally gonna tell me." She said and kissed me.

 _Kiss._

I sat there stunned after she pulled away, my face slack.

"What? Am I horrible at kissing?" She asked.

"No!" I quickly said. "I've never…" I blushed. "I've never been kissed or liked anyone before…" She laughed, cupping my cheek.

"Sorry…" She pressed her forehead to mine. "I'm not good in social situations…" She kissed me once more, and I kissed back.

* * *

After she rested for a bit more, we headed up to the control room, Amon happily perched on her shoulder, sometimes crossing over to mine if he was restless. We arrived, the others either sitting or standing, an Iris message active.

"-Leon is currently resting due to the gem sapping her strength." Ray was saying.

"I'm here." She said. Amon's wings opened and he flew over to Ray, making him yelp and back up.

"Is that a mini Festus!?" Leo shouted, pushing Percy out of the way. "He's so cute!"

"His name is Amon actually." Leon said, and whistled. Amon turned and flew back, landing and laying on top of her head.

"Amon?" Annabeth asked.

"Why that?" Jason asked.

"Jay suggested it." She smiled up at me, her lips still slightly bruised from our kissing.

"Ah…" Jasper giggled, covering her mouth, but I caught the grin under it. Leo raised an eyebrow, Calypso gently shoving him back.

"So what crystal is next?" Percy asked.

"Zeus." Alyx replied, another popsicle in her hand. "Phillip and Ray will go."

"That was quick." Phillip muttered. Alyx pointed it at him.

"It's settled." She said. "We'll talk to you afterward, alright?" Percy nodded.

"Contact us if any of you are injured or missing." Piper said. We nodded and hung up. Robin turned to Alyx, who happily sucked on her popsicle, Hank staring.

"What's that about? You're making up pairs without asking us."

"Yeah." She said, the reply muffled. She pulled it out with a pop, making us guys twitch. "I had a dream last night telling me about the other gems. The next is Poseidon, so Hank and I will go."

"Eh? But-" Hank started.

"I've already made up my mind. Wanna fight me on this?"

"Okay, okay…" Fiona readjusted her position in her seat, wincing.

"You guys can go tomorrow morning. We'll settle down in an area and have you two head out as soon as you can. The clock is ticking."

"You're gloomy." Phillip told her. She stuck out her tongue and shoved her popsicle back into her mouth, angrily sucking on it.

* * *

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, my eyes feeling heavy and my body telling me to sleep, even though my mind said otherwise. I heard a knock and sat up.

"It's open." Leon opened the door, coming in and closing it.

"Hi."

"Hi." I blushed at realizing I was shirtless. She crawled in beside me, hugging my pillow and sniffing it.

"Mmm…" She happily hummed and curled up to me.

"Goodnight…"

"G-Goodnight…"

* * *

I woke up to tickling of my nose and opening my eyes, I saw Caleb's look of death and the others in my room, all giggling except for Caleb.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister?" He asked lowly.

That woke me up.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen - Phillip**

After Caleb chewing both Leon and Jay out about inappropriate behavior and them coming out with their relationship, we ate a rather quiet breakfast, then Alyx and Jasper saw us off, Hank hitting Scott in the back of the head when he wouldn't do something right with training in the background.

"Be careful. Like the Hephaestus temple, it will have a guardian." Alyx said. She was back to training, despite Gray's and Jasmine's protests, and today she wore a white tank top, black short shorts and no shoes. She looked exhausted, her ponytail messy and barely together. The weather was like it was yesterday, hot and not at all merciful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and I felt the sweat already beginning to form on my body.

"Gods, you look like a mess." Ray told her.

"Thanks." She replied. "Didn't sleep good last night."

"Did you have a nightmare again?" Leon asked, coming up beside her.

"Yeah." Leon frowned, fidgeting.

"There must be a defect…" She walked off, mumbling.

"Anyway." Jasper said, kissing Ray on the cheek. "Be safe you two."

"Yes, ma'am." Ray purred, and I gave them a disgusted look. We walked down the ramp, and waved, heading back to the bustling city. It was crowded like Leon had said, shops and restaurants bustling with tourists.

"So hot…" I muttered.

"Yeah it is." Ray replied, fanning himself with his hand.

"So what's the deal with you and Jasper?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two just for show, or…?"

"We're a real couple, Phillip. I love her." I glanced at him.

"Okay. Hurt her and you will be killed."

"I know, I know."

"Good." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Zeus's temple was located in a field, surrounded by flowers and trees. It was a simple temple, old pillars beaten down and nearly collapsed. The pillars were yellowish, and not at all like the one in Mount Olympus.

"Great temple, Grandpa." I muttered. We walked up to it, walking up the stairs. It was deserted, but the pillar holding the gem was brand new, the crystal shining in the light. The crystal was a sky blue, shaped like an individual amethyst crystal, and rather tempting. I pulled out the pouch to hold it, setting it on the pillar and gently picking it up. I set it in the pouch, zipping it up, already filling my energy being sapped. I took a breath, putting it in my satchel. I heard a hiss and turned, coming face to face with a gorgon.

"Oh, hello." I said, grabbing my sword and slashing it, killing it instantly.

"Oh boy." A sound of rustling wings and wind beginning to pick up came into motion, and before I knew it, like a lightning bolt, a gorgeous sapphire scaled dragon with eyes like turquoise and as I stared at it, I saw flashes of lightning in them.

"I'm guessing you're the guardian." I said. It huffed. "I'm Zeus's grandson." It leaned close, sniffing me before looking over at Ray. "That's Ray, grandson of Bellona." It huffed again, sparks appearing on his lips.

"He's a friend." Staring at me for a moment more, he turned into a flash of white, and when I opened my eyes, there was a cat sized dragon sitting in front of me, his tail flicking. He fluttered up and landed on my shoulder, nuzzling my face.

"Cute…" I said, scratching its chin.

"Um, Phillip…" I turned to see a horde of monsters heading our direction, wielding nasty looking weapons.

"Oh." I mumbled, jumping down from the dais and standing next to Ray.

"You feel alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged off the dizziness and held my sword tightly, glaring at the monsters. Gorgons, cannibals and other monsters that our parents encountered attacked.

"Be careful not to get slashed!" Ray told me as he slashed two monsters. "Those weapons are an unfamiliar metal!"

"Right!" We engaged in a long battle, the dragon helping out and frying a few monsters that came close to nearly slicing off my head. I felt my energy diminishing as we battled, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, a monster raising his sword, the sun glinting off it before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying in the field, Ray laying the patches on my chest, my shirt rolled up.

"Ray…?" I managed to get out.

"Thank gods." He said. "You passed out during battle. I got there before the monster plunged its sword into you."

"Haha, sorry…" I replied. The dragon came up and laid its head on my forehead, letting out a huff. "Sorry, buddy…" I said, rubbing his muzzle weakly.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked, sitting back on his heels. I noticed a wrapped sword next to him, the handle similar to like Excalibur in stories, but pure black, leather and all.

"What is that?" I asked.

"One of the swords I managed to grab. I'm gonna see if Leo or Mom knows about it." I nodded.

"I was thinking Valefor, by the way…"

"Why that?"

"It's unique, like Amon."

"Okay. It actually has a nice ring to it." I grinned weakly.

I gained some strength back, enough to walk back to the ship. Valefor happily perched on my shoulder, looking around in excitement as we headed back.

"I'm guessing he hasn't see a lot of things, considering he was a guardian for who knows how long." Ray said, watching the squeaking dragon. Little sparks appeared here and there on his scales, as he went from shoulder to shoulder to look around. We arrived at the ramp, walking up, the others not noticing. Right now, Alyx and Robin were in a training session, both circling. Alyx launched from the ground, jumping into the air and doing her signature move. Robin blocked it with ease. Alyx landed, panting, holding her knees and crouching.

"What's up with you today!? You held back just now!" Robin scolded.

"Sorry…" Alyx said, unwrapping her wrappings on her hands.

"Eh?" Robin went over. "Oi, this isn't over!" And for the first time since I've known her, Alyx lashed out.

She turned and swiped her hand, slapping Robin across the face.

"Alyx!" Ray yelled, running over and grabbing her wrist. Alyx stared in shock, looking at her hand and yanking it away, quickly running below deck.

"What…?" Robin asked, cupping her face.

"Alyx…?" Scott tried to go after her, but Hank grabbed his wrist.

"Leave her be. She's probably stressed about this all."

"She also said she was exhausted." I piped up. "This morning, when she saw us off."

"She said she had a nightmare last night." Leon said.

"Ah." Fiona cupped her chin.

"Let's let her rest and think for a while." We nodded. "That's it for today. Go take showers and rest."

We dispersed, taking showers and then gathering in the control room, handing Ryan the satchel and the sword.

"Ooh, what's this?" Leon asked, looking at it.

"Don't touch it." Ray warned. "We have no idea what it is." He picked up a drachma from the bowl, going over to the fountain and flipping it.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me the Big House in Camp Half-Blood." It came up, showing Percy and Annabeth with Chiron, talking about something, Annabeth's hand laying on her belly.

"Chiron?" All three jumped, looking at the message.

"O-Oh!" Annabeth breathed. "It's you guys."

"Sorry for startling you." Robin said, the red handprint still visible on her face.

"What happened to your face?" Percy asked.

"Alyx slapped me." Their faces turned mortified.

"What?"

"It was an accident. She was tired and I was pushing her, so she lashed out."

"Oh my baby…" Annabeth covered her mouth. "She wouldn't harm a fly, much less her closest friends…"

"I'm okay." Robin reassured.

"She's asleep now." Jasmine said. They nodded.

"Were you successful in getting the second crystal?"

"Yes."

"Good." Ray picked up the sword.

"However," he said, pulling off the wrap. "This was in every monster's hands when they attacked Phillip and I. I grabbed one before they vanished with them. Do you know what this is?"

"It looks like Stygian Iron…" Gray said, leaning over. "But more black than dark grey."

"Do you think Akira is manufacturing these weapons?"

"Who knows?"

"Hmph." Ryan said, crossing his arms. "Asshole." We all nodded in agreement. Ray set it down and turned back.

"Tomorrow we head to Poseidon. We'll contact as soon as we get back."

"Be safe." And it hung up. Leon leaned over, her body trembling with excitement.

"You look like you're buzzing, sis." Caleb said.

"I am!" She said happily, then poked the iron before we could stop her. "Ow!" She pulled away, looking at her finger and blowing on it. "It burned me!"

"Burned you?"

"Yeah! And I'm immune to fire and hot stuff!" Ray wrapped it up.

"Don't touch it from now on. Head to the kitchen and eat."

"Who's going to Poseidon tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"Hank and I." We jumped, turning to the doorway and seeing Alyx there, in all white, her hair braided down her shoulder.

"You're awake."

"Yeah…" She looked down, rubbing her arm.

"Feel better?" Gray asked, gently touching her arm.

"Yeah, a bit…" She looked up at Robin. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

"It's okay. It was an accident. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

She smiled softly.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen - Hank**

Alyx was back to her perky, happy self again the next morning, after eating her favorite food, getting blue cookies just like Sally would make and then curling up to Scott, both getting along greatly in the past week. We watched a movie to relax our nerves, and then headed off to bed. I saw Wally and Caleb go into Caleb's room and got suspicious, but waved it off and closed my door, crawling in bed and happily falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine and Gray made a breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. We dug in hungrily, talking in a cheerful mood. Alyx was dressed in black jeans, a blue tank top with a rolled up black and blue button up. Her hair was braided down her back.

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair." She suddenly said, reaching over and picking up the spoon for the eggs.

"Eh?!"

"Why?!" Jasper cried. "Why would you want to cut your hair!? It's so precious!"

"I dunno. It's hot now, and New York will start getting hot soon, so…"

"But…"

"I'm gonna talk to Mom and Dad, but I just thought I'd throw it out there." She took a bite.

"But it's so pretty long…" Jasper whined. "I'm trying to grow it out that long." Alyx played with the end of her braid.

"I guess… Maybe or maybe not." She shrugged and stood. "I'm gonna go get my bag and stuff. Um…" She tapped her fingers on the table, looking at Leon and Ray.

"What?" Ray asked, narrowing his eyes. "I know those eyes."

"Can I borrow the sword?"

"The sword from Zeus's temple?"

"Yeah."

"No." She whined.

"Also, pack ambrosia and nectar. You're gonna need it."

"Why?"

"I heard Poseidon's temple is crawling with monsters." Alyx cupped her chin, rubbing it.

"I see. Hank, pack your supply and some other items, like bandages and stuff."

"Okay." I got up and followed her into the kitchen, putting our plates in the sinks and heading to our rooms. I packed bandages, a box of energy regenerating patches, wrapped ambrosia like you wrap individual brownies in plastic wrap in a Ziploc, like five vials of nectar, and a few other things. I packed a few bags of jerky as well in case it was a long way and we got hungry. Alyx would be carrying similar items, plus the pouch for the crystal. I slid on my belt for my sword, looking at myself in the mirror. I wore simple blue jeans, sneakers and a red V-neck. I sighed and picked up my bag, grabbing my com and phone and heading out of my room.

* * *

Alyx was waiting, criticizing Scott on his water powers, who deadpanned and cried.

"It's so hard…!" He whimpered. "How long will you be gone?" She shrugged, making him press his forehead into her shoulder. He looked like a giant to all of us, mostly to Leon, Gray and Fiona, but Alyx patted his arm.

"I'll be back soon." She smiled at him. "We'll be back! Come on, Hank!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the ramp, a grin on her face. An image of Percy came to mind, something Annabeth had said when she told their stories.

 _"He was the first to see the good side of me. Every adventure was something new, not to mention he was stubborn and loyal as hell."_

 _"How come?" Alyx had asked._

 _"Your father's fatal flaw is loyalty, but I don't believe that at all. His loyalty is what kept him alive, despite suffering all the time. It was a miracle to finally rest in New Rome."_

 _"I wanna be like Daddy!" Alyx had squealed and jumped off her mother's lap, running outside and pulling me and Fiona with her, picking up a stick and pointing it at the sky._

 _"May our fates intertwine!"_

* * *

We pretty much had to hike to get to the temple, since it was located at the edge of a cliff, Sounion I believed it was called from our meeting this morning before breakfast. First we got cabs (oh thank the gods for Alyx being an Athena descendant) because she thought of bringing money, or Euro as it was here, and it as 40 miles to get there. We were in the last cab when I leaned over to her.

"Why couldn't we have flown closer?" I whispered. She shrugged.

"Forty miles doesn't sound bad when you first say it, but when it does happen, it's a pain." She crossed her arms. Her shoes weren't very good to walk in, but she made use of the converse well. We got out on the curb, where a long path of stone stairs laid ahead.

"Yay, stairs." I said, slouching.

"Man up!" She said, slapping my back. "Let's go!" We climbed the stairs, stopping occasionally to look at the view, before heading up more stairs. Just before I gave up, she patted my shoulder.

"Look." I looked up, covering my eyes from the sun. It was barely three in the afternoon, but it was hot and sunny.

An old, ragged, broken down temple was sitting on top of the hill, the pillars yellowed from the years being out in the open. We walked up a few more flights, then walked up to a stand, holding a sea green colored gem. I looked around for monsters, my hand resting on the hilt of my sword.

"You look constipated."

"Excuse me?" She grinned at me over her shoulder, pulling out the pouch and unzipping it. She took a breath.

"Watch my back, okay?"

"Gotcha." I unsheathed my sword, looking around for anything mysterious. She picked it up, laying it in the pouch and zipping it up.

"Phew. Thought it was going to explode or something." She put it in her satchel and sat down on one of the temple offering pedestals. She pulled out the box of patches and put a couple on her chest right away, sighing in relaxation.

"That feels good. Like a nice herbal bath…"

"Can you not?"

"Oh, right. You're still in puberty, sorry."

"Oi!" I snapped, flicking her forehead.

"Ow!" She covered it, whining. "Sorry, sorry!" She cried, fake tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She put on her puppy face, begging for forgiveness.

"Sorry…" She whispered, gripping my shirt.

"It's not that big of deal." I mumbled and she looked up at me with shining eyes. I pushed her face away, blushing a bit.

"Hank! You're not heartless after all!"

"HAH!?"

"Ohoho…" We turned to see a man hiding in the shadow of a pillar, his eyes red and similar to Akira's but this guy's hair was pitch black that it looked blue. "Two for one." Alyx stood, pulling out Riptide, uncapping it and pointing it at him.

"Who are you?"

"An assassin for Master Akira." Alyx scowled.

"Not much of an assassin are you?"

"What's that mean?"

"Assassins are usually quiet and stealthy, they don't go out in broad daylight and they're usually clothed in dark clothes." She pointed out.

"She has a point."

"Shut up!" The assassin yelled, pointing his hand at us. A horde of monsters appeared from the ground and from behind the pillars and the air.

"There's a ton." I said.

"No, really? I thought there was five." I glared at her at her remark and leapt out of the way of a monster's spear, pure black just like the sword Ray and Phillip returned with.

"The weapons that my dogs hold are made of Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. As you know, Imperial Gold is very dangerous to demigods, so be careful not to get sliced." He grinned. "My sword is special, it kills anything that comes in its way."

"Tch. Then I'll have the pleasure of killing you." Alyx said, her grip tightening on her sword.

"It's useless." He said. "As long as Master Akira is alive and reigning, I can't die. You can kill me, but I'll just come back, again and again." We both scowled. He leaned back against the pillar.

"Please, fight and let me judge this battle. If you win, I'll fight you myself."

"Sucks for you, weirdo." She told him. "We're by the ocean, my turf." She jumped into the air, slicing up the monsters lunging at her, all of them dispersing into black blood. She whooped, landing on one cannibal, slamming her sword into its head.

"And this," She pulled it out, hopping from one to another and killing them, "is what sixteen years of training looks like!" She landed on her feet, slightly crouching, the monster behind her splattering blood in its spot.

"This is the power of Athena and Poseidon?" The man whispered, his eyes wide. She grinned.

"Come on, Hank!" She told me. The monsters kept coming, one after another, but we took them out, our backs pressing together.

"I'm impressed." The man said, walking toward us. "For children, you're very excellent in swordsmanship."

"Thanks." Alyx said. "I've trained under my father and friends since I was little!" She leapt toward him, raising her sword and slashing down, an ignorant smirk coming onto his face. He dodged easily, making her slash the pillar instead, slicing it in two.

"Alyx!" I shouted. "Try not to destroy the temple, please!"

"It was an accident!" She shouted back. He laughed.

"You fools. You all know that Poseidon is god of sea, whereas Neptune is also god of earthquakes." He grinned. "Meet your demise, Alyx Jackson!" The ground shook suddenly, Akira leaping into the air and floating like Phillip would.

"Bye-bye." He said. The ground collapsed under Alyx, making her fall.

"Alyx!" I shouted, running to her and looking over. She was holding onto a piece of rock, about two feet down. I reached out, putting my sword to the side and grabbing her wrist. She looked at me with such fear I felt my heart waver.

"H-Hank…" She said. "Please tell my parents I'm fine." She squeezed my wrist, dropping her sword and letting it fall.

"I'll see you at the House of Hades." She loosened, but I tightened.

"No!" I cried.

"Hank, you're tired. You can't pull me up. There's no way."

"T-Then I'm coming with you!" She smiled sadly.

"No, you need to get Poseidon's crystal back." I sobbed, tears filling my eyes.

"I love you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

And she let go.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen - Jasper**

"Ah! I see Hank!" I heard Jay say. We all went over to the railing, seeing the figure coming closer, a bit slow.

"Where's Alyx?" Scott asked, squinting. Then Hank collapsed, Fiona gasping and pulling on her shoes, running down the ramp and running to him. Phillip, Jasmine and I followed, running to him. Fiona held him in his arms, stroking his hair.

"Hank?" She asked softly. Hank was covered in dust, dried blood on his cheek, but not his. A pouch was clenched tightly in his hands, his sword by his side, his satchel missing.

"He's unconscious." Jasmine said. "Let's get him to the infirmary." I took the pouch, unzipping it and seeing a sea green gem inside, shaped like a ruby. I zipped it and followed him, staring at the back of him, wondering if they had been ambushed on their way back and Alyx was fending them off or something.

* * *

A couple hours passed, and we stood in the control room, no sign of Alyx at all. Hank sat numbly in a chair, slouched over and his eyes blank.

"Hank." He flinched at Ray's voice. "Where's Alyx?" His lip curled and tears filled his eyes, surprising us all. The last time we'd seen him cry was when he scraped his knee that time where Alyx had found out she could heal with water. That was six years ago.

"S-She…" He gulped and gripping his knees. "S-S-She f-f-fell…" He covered his face, sobbing.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked, narrowing his eyes. Fiona rubbed his back.

"Where'd she fall?"

"I-I'm not s-sure this is c-correct but…" He sobbed, covering his eyes again. "I-I think she fell into T-Tartarus." We gasped, covering our mouths and about to talk when Scott lost it.

"What?! You let her!?" Scott ran up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You bastard!"

"Hey!" I ran over and grabbed his fist, pushing against his chest. "Don't! It wasn't his fault!"

"I-It was… I-I should've pulled her up…" He covered his face.

"Tell us what happened." Robin said firmly.

"W-We had gotten cabs to Souinon since it was 40 miles from here to there. When we got there, there didn't seem to be any trouble, so we just took the gem. She immediately put patches on." He looked at his palms.

"Wait," Jay raised his hand. "Where's the guardian?"

"G-Guardian…?" He asked numbly. Valefor and Amon were perched on a stand, sniffing and squawking. "O-Oh, the dragon… I-I dunno… It never came out…"

"What?"

"It never came out…?" Leon's eyes widened and she gulped. "D-Do you think it went after Alyx?"

"We don't know…" Robin whispered. "For now, continue."

"T-This guy came out, an assassin for Akira. His monsters attacked us and we managed to fend them off." He looked down. "She lunged at the guy to try to kill him, but he dodged her attack so easily. When she landed, the ground quaked and collapsed. I rushed over to her to try to help her, seeing her on the ledge holding onto a rock. I managed to grab her wrist but she was too… Stubborn, as always. She told me that she'd be fine, and to tell her parents that she was fine." He choked up.

"And?"

"She let go. She pulled out the pouch and threw it up to me then she disappeared. I threw my satchel down too, so if she ran out of her supplies she had that…" He looked down, tears falling. "I-I hate myself for what happened next…"

"What happened next?" Phillip asked.

"I-I…" He bit his lip. "I-I slaughtered the assassin…"

"What? Hank…?" Fiona gently touched his hand. "You murdered him?"

"I-I was so filled with rage…" He sobbed. "It went blank after that… I still hear his shrieks…"

"Oh, Hank…" She hugged him, allowing him to bury his face into her shoulder and cry.

"Should we call camp…?" Ryan asked softly.

"Yes." Fiona said, her hand gently nestled in his short curls. "Call them now." Ray immediately went over to the drachma bowl, picking up one and flipping it.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me the Big House in Camp Half-Blood." The screen came on, showing Reyna and Chiron.

"Oh! Ray!" Reyna said.

"Can you please call everyone in?" Ray asked quietly. They both looked at each other but nodded, Reyna leaving. It took a minute to gather our parents, but when they were all together, Percy immediately noticed Alyx was missing.

"Hank?" Hazel asked, seeing her crying son. "What's wrong?"

"That's what we're calling about." Ray said. He took a deep breath, his fists clenching at his sides. "We were successful in getting Poseidon's gem."

"That means two more?" Frank said excitedly.

"Yes, however…" We all looked down, the mood beginning to turn even more solemn. "Alyx fell." Percy narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"One of Akira's henchmen ambushed them. When Alyx went to attack him, he dodged and she landed on the ground. The ground shook and collapsed." Annabeth covered her mouth, her eyes widening and tearing up.

"Hank rushed to help her up, but she let go, giving him the gem." Ray looked down. "We're not sure, but we believe she fell into Tartarus…"

"The guardian of the gem never appeared either." Robin added. Annabeth choked up, covering her belly and slumping over.

"Annabeth!?" Percy cried. He picked her up, turning back, his eyes flaming with anger. "You find my daughter, or I swear to the gods I will go there myself!" And the message ended.

"Hank fell asleep." Fiona said after a long moment of silence.

"Alyx…" He murmured, tears still pricking his eyes.

* * *

We ate silently, Scott staring at Alyx's spot sadly, his food untouched. Robin tapped his bowl with her sticks.

"Scott, you need to eat." She told him. He looked down, then pushed out his chair.

"Please excuse me…" He said quietly and walked out. I glanced at Hank's empty seat, all of us simultaneously sighing.

"Alyx left me the pairings for Ares and Hades…" Fiona said softly. "Caleb and I will go to get Ares, and then Wally and Robin will go get Hades."

"Okay, but are we really going to turn them over?" Jay asked.

"That's another thing she left with us." I piped up, my voice slightly hoarse from not speaking in the past two hours. "Leon and I will make replicas."

"Replicas?"

"Mhm. Exact appearance, just no power. We'll give those to him, not the real ones."

"That's actually really smart."

"It's coming from Alyx, of course it's gonna be smart." I retorted.

"Where'd she say to meet her…?" Ryan asked.

"House of Hades." Caleb replied.

"I thought it was destroyed." Phillip said.

"No." Gray said. We looked at him surprised. "I was visited by Hades last night. He said the house was rebuilt, but he has no idea why."

"Rebuilt…?" Fiona cupped her chin.

"Then this is good. We can find our way to his 'palace'," Fiona made quotation marks with her fingers, "and give them over. Maybe Alyx will be there at the same time."

"Who knows."

I stood, grinning at Leon.

"Then let's get working!"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen - Alyx**

"Ow…" I slowly got onto my knees, gripping my head. I patted my chest next, finding the strap of my satchel and then looking around, the dim lighting making my head hurt. I slowly stood, my skin burning from the air. I rubbed my arms, taking a breath to compose myself. The sand wasn't even sand, instead black shards of glass. I looked around, spotting a satchel about a foot away from me. I walked to it, lifting it up and opening it. _Hank's?_ I thought. Ambrosia, food, nectar, water, a first aid kit and some other items were inside. Only him would think of bringing a first aid kit. I winced as my skin burned more as I maneuvered the strap over my head and onto my shoulder. I looked around.

The place I stood in was similar to what my parents described. The air was acidic, of course, dark red clouds looming above me, and black rocky walls. The river Cocytus roared next to me.

"Yay." I muttered, walking along the shore. The acidic air burned my skin but I shook it off and continued on, hoping to find something. I don't know how long I walked, but I stopped as soon as I saw something glinting in the distance. I picked up my pace, hoping it was something useful. I know Riptide was in my pocket, since it always returned to me or Dad. I got to it.

"Eh? A dagger?" I picked it up. The sheath was battered, the leather shredding, the once nice strings that had been glued frayed and falling. The hilt was wrapped in brown leather. I pulled it out and my eyes widened. _Mom's dagger…?_ I sheathed it and put it through my belt, hoping it'd stay. It did, thankfully. I looked around, maybe hoping for the backpack…

"Ah ha!" I ran over, picking up a blue and white pack, unzipping it. A laptop that reminded me of the old Dell laptops sat in there untouched, the delta symbol glowing as soon as I touched it.

"Yes…" I mumbled, sitting it down and putting my satchels in there. I pulled it over my head, since it was a one strap, and headed to find the River of Fire.

* * *

I had to thank my parents for telling us all this, or else I'd be lost as hell. Well, I was in hell but anyway. I found the river right away, taking sips and sighing as I felt the burning go away. I looked at my hands, which were a bit red.

"Tartarus, huh…?" I looked around, sighing. As I stood, I heard a crunch. Freezing, I pulled out Riptide and was about to uncap it when a beautiful, cat sized sea green scaled dragon hopped out from a crack in the wall. It flew to me and hovered in front of my face.

"A-Are you the guardian…?" I asked softly. It nodded and happily sat on my shoulder like Valefor and Amon does with Phillip and Leon. It tilted its head.

"What?" It huffed. "Oh… I guess I should name you…" I continued to walk, thinking of names. "What about… Sharrkan?" It excitedly wagged its tail. "Are you a boy or a girl?" I held up two fingers. "This is boy," I wiggled my left, "and this is girl." Poking my left, I went with boy.

"Okay." I sighed. "Why'd you follow me? You could've… Oh god…" I covered my mouth, tears filling my eyes. Sharrkan rubbed my neck, huffing softly. "H-Hank…" I collapsed, holding my hands close to my chest, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry…" I whimpered out.

I continued after composing myself, walking down the shore and trying to find a place to lay and eat something.

I wondered how long I had been out.

I wondered if Hank got back safely.

I wondered if the others had found out yet.

I wondered if they had told my parents yet.

I finally found a spot, a crevice in the wall. I climbed in, pulling out one satchel and pulling out the jerky. I took a few bites, then gave the rest to Sharrkan. He happily munched on it, blowing some steam out of his nose after he was done. I fingered Riptide, closing my eyes for a minute.

They snapped open a minute later.

"Ah! My com!" I pulled it out hastily, putting it in my ear and pulling out my phone. "Please work…" I whispered. I pressed call and waited.

Static was all I got.

"Damn…" I said. I pulled it out and put it in my bag along with my phone, stroking Sharrkan's head.

"Guess we should get going, huh…?"

* * *

Luckily, as I made my way through twisted tunnels and caverns, no monsters attacked me, which was slightly bugging me. It was just like when I was younger. My parents always very cautious of where I went, barely agreeing to send me to elementary, junior high and high school. They lurked, but never attacked. _Empousa_ were the most that lurked, since they could disguise themselves as humans. Only recently, at the gym fight was when they finally attacked. I'm guessing that's when Akira came into play, sending cannibals to try and kill me. Yay.

I sighed. Sharrkan nuzzled my hand.

"Right, right. Focus on the task at hand." He climbed onto my shoulder after I pulled on my backpack, and slowly crawled out of the crevice. I jogged down the now stone ground, my mind a blur. I eventually came out onto a ledge, which overlooked a dark valley. I frowned, looking around, squinting.

"What the heck?" I muttered.

"Ohoho…? What's this…?" I froze. "Daughter of Jackson and Chase, eh…? I knew I smelled that salty scent a few days ago." I whipped around, seeing a very poor looking woman standing there. Her body was so thin you could see her bones, her skin yellow, yet she also was sort of… pretty…? I guess. Her hair was piled into braids, her clothes consisting of Greek tunics and garments.

"You're…" I trailed off.

"Akhyls."

"A-Akhyls!? You're nothing like my parents described." I said, pulling out Riptide.

"I've changed in eighteen years, child." She tilted her head. "You look like a conversion of them."

"I get that a lot. So I'm guessing you're working for Akira? That's why you're dressed like that and actually sane?"

"No." She replied, scowling. "That man needs to die."

"Then why don't you do it?" I said, gripping the pen tightly.

"Because I can't. He came to me with an offer to be one of his sorcerers, offering my sanity and help. I took the sanity because I knew you were coming."

"How?"

"I saw you fall."

"And how long was I falling?"

"Eh…" She counted her fingers. "Like… Two days?"

"T-Two days?!"

"Yes."

"Oh my gods." I whispered. "I have to get back!"

"No." She said. Plants, poisonous plants at that (thank you Grover and Jasmine), begin to pop up out of the stone ground. "Sadly, I've been instructed that I must kill you."

"what?!" The plants dipped, acid green liquid pouring onto the ground, heading toward me. "W-Why?"

"You have _it_ in your blood."

"It?"

"Yes."

"What's it? Stop being so vague, gods."

"It means good blood and bad blood."

"Okay… Good blood means?"

"You have the blood of the good gods, obviously." She snarled. "I'm not sure if I'm obligated to tell you this but…"

"Tell me."

"It's bad blood for what I know at the moment. Something not even Nyx and I can comprehend."

"Nyx?"

"Yes. Bye, Jackson." The acid came closer, nearly burning my shoes. I squeezed my eyes shut.

" _Yamaru!"_ I heard a shriek and my eyes snapped open to see the acid in a ball, dangling above her head, my hand outstretched. Akhyls' eyes were wide, trembling with fear.

"H-How…?" I walked closer.

"You aren't going to kill me." I slowly begin to unclench my head, a drop falling and nearly hitting her shoulder, hissing on the ground and making a crater.

"W-Wait!" She cried.

"What?" She gulped.

"I-I can teach you dark magic! It'll help you against your battle with Akira!" Now that was tempting. I frowned, staring at her.

"Dark magic…?"

"Yes! Spells to help you fight if your weapons are knocked away!" I glanced at Riptide and the dagger, biting my lip. I wasn't trusting, not one bit, but…

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Teach me dark magic."

* * *

* _Yamaru - Japanese for stop_

 _To Be Continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen - Fiona**

"The first two are a success!" Leon happily bragged, setting two exact replicas of Zeus and Hephaestus on the table.

"Wow! They look exactly like the real ones!" Jay said, picking up one.

"Right, right!?" Leon said, bouncing up and down. "I'm so happy! Thanks, Jasper!"

"You're most welcome." She replied, grinning. I glanced at Hank, who was still down, even after a week.

"Say, how come we haven't gone to get Ares yet? We've been stalling for a week and haven't heard anything." Caleb said. "We should hurry and get the last two and get to the House of Hades." I looked away.

"Um…"

"…He's right…" We all looked to Hank, the first words he'd spoken since the fall. "Fiona and Caleb should go get it so that way we can…" He gripped his knees, squeezing his eyes shut. I stroked his hair.

We had heard back from Percy and them the next day after we told them. Annabeth was hospitalized, and due to the shock and fear of Alyx falling, she nearly had a miscarriage. Thankfully, the baby is fine and she's resting. We hadn't heard anything from Alyx, probably because it was Tartarus and we couldn't contact her through her com. Trust me, Leon tried multiple times.

"Ah…" Caleb muttered. "We should get going then."

"One problem." Ray said. "Ares's temple was destroyed during the Roman-Greek war. There's only ruins now."

"No problem then." I said. "We'll get the crystal, tame the dragon and get out. Simple. Besides, we know where it is."

"I guess…" He muttered. I punched his side.

"We'll leave tomorrow!"

The morning came quickly, after a delicious meal made by Jasmine and Gray respectfully, and a nice hot shower, I slept soundly. Surprisingly, I had no dreams and wasn't woken once.

* * *

When I woke up, I took another shower, combed my hair and got dressed. I dressed in cut off shorts, a red tank top and a black vest. It was 87 outside, so I dressed cool. I strapped on my belt and sheathed my sword. I set my satchel and boots on the ground, then headed to the dining room, where everyone was chatting. Robin kept dozing off though, and Ryan kept nudging her.

"Hey." Hank greeted me. I sat down, picking up my plate and serving myself a giant serving.

"For being so short, you've got a big appetite." Jay said. Everyone but me gasped, covering their mouths.

"Jay…" Leon told him. I got up calmly, walking over and karate chopping him in the head.

"OW!" He cried, covering his head.

"Make another short joke and I will punch you." I warned.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" He whimpered.

"You're dating a short person, be more considerate." Leon told him.

"R-Right…" I sat back down, taking a bite of my toast, and noticed Jasper working on something.

"What's that?" I asked. She blushed.

"Um…" She put down her pencil and held it up.

"Holy crap!" Leon said. "That's so cool!"

It was of Alyx, and was so detailed you could see her eyelashes. I took it.

"It's so good…" Jasper rubbed her neck.

"I figured I could draw it and give it to her after we get her back. As a gift."

"Yeah…" I smiled. It captured her beauty so well, I was jealous.

"I wish I could draw like that…" I heard Scott say.

"Ah! Scott! You're out of your room!"

"Yeah…" He rubbed his neck. "I guess I can't help find Alyx if I'm cooped up in my room, like Robin said." She smiled sleepily.

"Ah, you should go rest too." Ray said, poking her stomach. "Go rest and we'll wake you as soon as the two get back." Robin yawned, getting up and leaving.

* * *

After I made sure I had everything, I got to the deck and laced up my boots.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"We'll be back soon." I said. Phillip nodded. Hank looked tired, but he gave me a smile.

As we walked through Athens, my back throbbed despite the herbal baths and healing cream.

"How's your back?"

"Fine…" I mumbled. "Still hurts every now and then, but I'm doing fine."

"You sure?" he narrowed his eyes. I stuck out my tongue.

* * *

The temple was very sad looking, considering it was destroyed during the Roman-Greek war. There was an altar at least, where the gem sat.

"Wow." Caleb said. "Great temple."

"I know, right?" I sighed, pulling out the pouch and walking up. The gem was red, shaped like an emerald, and glinting with the sunlight, as if saying: _Please touch me._ I picked it up, laying it in the pouch and zipping it.

"Ah, peachy keen." I said, putting it in my satchel. I touched the box with the patches when I heard a hiss from both of my sides.

"Uh…" I looked over to Caleb surrounded by _empousai._

"Oh my…" One hissed, stroking his arms. "So handsome…"

"U-Uh…"

"We should take him and make him our little slave…"

"Oi!" I yelled. They looked over and hissed, one slithering to me.

"I'll deal with her-" I slashed, ripping her in two.

"Who's next?"

Both of us engaged in a battle, me forgetting to put on the patches and feeling dizzy and tired, but I kept on fighting.

I had kicked back a gorgon when I heard a laugh from my right. I looked over to see Caleb on the ground, blood pooling underneath him, a man dressed in black Greek garments laughing.

"CALEB!"

And the next thing I knew, everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, Caleb was looking down on me, dried blood covering the left side of his face. Blood stained his shirt, but he looked fine except for a nasty gash on the side of his head.

"C-Caleb?"

"Hey." He said, his voice hoarse. "Thought you were dead for a while until you gasped for air…" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"What happened…?" He glanced around.

"Um, don't take this wrong or anything… But…" He scratched his neck. "You totally went beast mode."

"Beast mode?" I slowly sat up, wincing.

"Um… Yeah…" He covered his eyes. "You changed into all kinds of different animals, like your dad does."

"Why are you covering your eyes?"

"Your… Um… Your clothes ripped…" I looked down to see my shorts almost completely disintegrated, my shirt ripped and my vest the only thing covering my chest. I squeaked and covered up, my boots tight around my feet.

"W-what happened to me!?" I cried.

"I don't know! After you finished your rampage, you just stood there and seemed…" He bit his lip. "Taller."

"Taller?"

"Yeah." I shakily stood, my body trembling. I held my arm to my chest, wincing. I looked around. The temple had been demolished, pillars barely standing. Dead monsters starting to return to Tartarus were disintegrating as well, claw marks, teeth marks and many other marks from savage animals scathed the monsters.

"W-What did I turn into…?"

"Gorilla, tiger, dragon, elephant, basically animals that are very savage."

"So because I changed so many times I grew…?"

"Yup." He stood slowly, gripping his head. "Argo should be coming soon. I called him ten minutes ago." I nodded and looked down, my heart pounding. Patches were laid on my collarbone, the crossing swords on my breast a bit bigger than I remembered. The familiar roaring of the thrusters came to my ears, and I nearly collapsed if it weren't for Caleb. Hank, Jasmine and Gray ran down the ramp as soon as it touched down and that was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up _again_ I was lying on a bed in the infirmary, the sound of wrapping of bandages coming to my ears.

"-And then she turned into a dragon and blew fire at all of them!"

"Caleb, please stop moving."

"Sorry! But it was so cool! You should've seen it!" I heard both Jasmine and Gray sigh. I turned my head a bit to see Caleb's head being wrapped, dressed in fresh clothes.

"Ah!" Caleb said. "You're awake!"

"Not so loud please…" I said, slowly sitting up. Gray's face turned paler.

"T-T-T-Taller!" He cried.

"Oh yeah! Then there's that!"

* * *

After I got dressed in some bigger clothes, we headed to the control room, Gray staring up at me in absolute denial and shock. Jasmine wasn't very surprised, but she did touch in places I did not want her to when she was measuring my body for new clothes. As soon as I entered the room, Hank grabbed my shoulders.

"You're tall!"

"Shut up, Hank! I know that!" I said.

"We'll tell you everything." Caleb said. Hank pulled away and sat down. We told them our story, from the moment we left, to the moment I passed out. Caleb told the rest.

"Wow…" Leon said. "Wait… Where's the guardian?"

"Look out!" I ducked just before a red dragon, same size as Amon and Valefor, crashed through the window and slammed into the wall.

"Holy crap." Scott said.

"Some Ares guardian." Jay muttered. The dragon slowly took air, flying to me and landing on my shoulder, nuzzling my face.

"That was quick." Hank said.

"Yup. Maybe as soon as it realized that you shapeshift and was Ares's descendant, it didn't want to pick a fight."

"Huh…" I scratched his chin. "How about Phoenix?" He squawked, purring.

"Okay, that settles it then." We laughed.

"Leon?"

We froze.

"Can you hear me?"

"A-Alyx!?" Leon replied, running to the controls.

"Oh thank the gods, it worked! I can't hold this for much longer, but I just wanted to tell you I'm fine! I'll meet you at the House of Hades in three days! Please, don't fail me!"

And the sound cut off.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty - Robin**

After the initial shock from getting Alyx's message, we couldn't help but cry.

"Oh thank the gods…" Jasper sobbed. "She's okay…" Wally looked up, his face tears soaked.

"Let's go to get Hades' crystal now!" He said, hiccupping.

"Say that when you're not snot soaked." Gray laughed, wiping his eyes. I wiped my eyes.

"Should we call camp?" I asked. Ray went over the drachma bowl and picked one up, composing himself before flipping it.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." It was late there but the screen came on, showing Chiron and Dionysus in their lounging area.

"Chiron." Ray said, his voice slightly cracking.

"Ray!" Chiron stood, Dionysus standing as well. "Why are you all crying?"

"Bad news or good news?" Mr. D asked.

"Good news." Ray smiled. "We got the fourth crystal." They sighed. "And we heard from Alyx."

"What?"

"We don't know how, but she says she's fine and she'll meet us at the House of Hades in three days." Ryan said. "We'll get the last crystal, Hades, tomorrow and then meet her there." Chiron nodded.

"We'll give Percy and Annabeth the news. Please, contact us immediately afterwards." We nodded and the message shut off.

"Let's eat and figure out Fiona's dress." Jasper said, going to her and eyeing her, then squeezing her butt.

"H-Hey!"

"Heh, you did get bigger everywhere. Come on." She grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"H-Help me!" Her voice died as she was dragged out. Wally bumped my arm.

"Guess we're going to Hades, then?"

* * *

We ate a delicious dinner, consisting of Spanish food, much to Leon and Caleb's happiness. They devoured the food, humming happily after they laid back.

"Ah…" Leon licked her lips.

"I'm so glad Alyx is okay." Phillip said.

"Yeah. I hope nothing has caused her trouble."

"It's Tartarus, I'm sure something has caused her trouble." Ray said.

"Don't be so negative." Gray told him.

"Yeah, it's Alyx." Wally added, sipping his drink.

"Besides, there's Akhyls and Nyx down there. She might've gotten caught with them." Jay said, twirling a piece of his longer hair.

"Probably."

"But let's not lose hope." Ray said. "Wally and Robin will go tomorrow to retrieve the last crystal. Until the day we go to House of Hades, we'll work on Jay and Scott's abilities. Thoroughly." Ray said.

"Please don't say it like that." Gray said. "It sounds wrong." Ray shrugged, sucking on his spoon.

"Romans are thorough."

"Thoroughly weird." Jay muttered. Leon laughed.

"Hey!"

* * *

I slept soundly, Leon had fixed the bug in the dream preventing system so no dreams entered. When I woke up, I took a nice hot shower and pulled on jeans, my boots and a purple t-shirt. I pulled on my belt and weapon, then headed to the kitchen, where Gray was.

"Hey." I greeted. He jumped a bit, then glared at me.

"Stupid Roman stealth…" He muttered. "Morning." He handed me a plate of bacon, eggs and toast, then went back to cooking.

"You're up early." I said, putting my plate down and taking out a glass.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep much."

"You need to." I said, poking his belly as I passed by. "It's not good for you or the baby's health."

"I know, I know…" I laid my chin on top of his head.

"Maybe have Jasper charmspeak into you going to sleep." I said. His hair smelled amazing for some reason, and I happily nuzzled it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Loving your scent."

"Weirdo…" He ducked under from me and went to the fridge.

* * *

I was half-way through my meal when Wally came in, sitting down, his hair disheveled and his face flushed.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded, Gray setting a plate down in front of him.

"J-Just a rough n-night." He said. Gray raised an eyebrow, leaning down and whispering something in his ear. "N-No!"

"Heh." Gray smirked and went into the kitchen once more.

"What kind of rough night?" He waved his hands.

"I was up doing research on stuff. No biggie." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And Caleb was helping?"

"Yup! Nothing more." I shrugged it off and continued eating, seeing the tension release in his shoulders.

We gathered our items and got to the control room after everyone ate their breakfast, Leon pouring over maps and the coordinates.

"What's wrong?"

"So a little misguide." She laughed nervously. "There's no temple of Hades. We have to go to the House of Hades."

"Eh? But Alyx said to meet her there in two days." Leon pointed outside, glaring.

"Look outside." We looked, a mountain coming in view.

"Overnight, we set course to here."

"Um…" I scratched my head. "So we're ignoring her orders?"

"No, we'll retrieve the gem, wait out in hiding for the days and then head in. It'll give Leon enough time to finish Ares and Hades' replicas." Fiona said. It was so weird seeing her tall. Not only did she get a growth spurt from changing so many times, but as soon as she took off her shirt yesterday, everyone was terrified. Her abs were more visible, her chest got bigger, and she got faster.

"Still so weird…" Hank muttered, barely having to look down at his sister now. She grinned.

"Okay, look." Ryan said. "Alyx might not be here, but she's with us in spirit. That's enough to keep us going, all the more so to save our camp."

"Yeah, you're right. Wally and Robin, head out now. Get the gem as soon as possible." We nodded.

"Wait." Fiona said. "The house is underground, so shouldn't I go with them? I can sense tunnels and stuff."

"If it's been rebuilt, we'll be fine." I said. "We'll find a way."

"Yeah. She's got me."

"No, I got you."

"Whatever, get going." We nodded.

* * *

We arrived at the entrance in five minutes. Wally was already jittery, so we knew we had to make it quick. We walked through beautiful obsidian tunnels, polished marble pillars, and portraits of Hades and Persephone.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Yeah." Wally's voice sounded cautious and nervous, but I patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"I got your back, Wally."

"R-Right." We walked through quite a few tunnels, sometimes hearing howls from some tunnels, but thanks to Wally being a descendent of Hades, we managed to get to the room holding the gem in no time.

"Wow…" I said, looking around. The walls were made of obsidian, like the tunnels, with the same pillars and Hade's symbol above the altar, where a pedestal held an emerald shaped black gem on a pillow. Wally pulled off his shirt, pulling out the box of patches and opening it.

"What are you doing?"

"I figured as soon as I touch it, my energy saps, but if I put the patches on before, and the guardian shows up I'll have energy to fight. And if we get ambushed, same thing." I frowned.

"I… guess you have a point…" I said. You can't really have an argument with that. He put them on his chest and collarbone, then pulled on his shirt, putting the box away and pulling out the pouch. He walked up the stairs cautiously, then slowly picked it up.

"Okay, okay…" He mumbled, slowly putting it in the pouch then quickly zipping it up and putting it in his satchel.

"That was easy." He turned just as a black and grey scaled dragon with white eyes appeared behind him.

"Uh…" I said, pointing at it. He turned, his nose inches away from the dragon's muzzle.

"Hello." He greeted then jumped off the stairs, pulling out his sword. The dragon faltered, then stepped down, sniffing us both, both of us sweating in fear. It huffed and then slowly transformed into the same size as the others. He leapt onto Wally's shoulder, nuzzling him.

"Oh. Hi." He patted his head. "Let's get back. I need to take my inhaler." I laughed, patting his back and we both headed out.

* * *

"Yes! Perfect!" Leon whooped as soon as the gem was given to her. "I'm gonna go finish up Ares and start on Hades! See you at dinner!" Caleb shook his head.

"Just like Dad, gods."

"Right?" Hank said. "What'd you name the dragon?" Wally looked at the dragon perched on his shoulder, wagging his tail.

"Um… Shiro…?" He said. The dragon happily wagged his tail. "Alright, Shiro it is." The four dragons went off, chirping happily and flying around.

"Go ahead and get into your training clothes." Ray said. "Scott over here still sucks at controlling his water powers so we're going to drill him."

"H-Hey! That sounds mean!" he cried. "W-Without Alyx, it's not like you can help me!" We looked away and he immediately looked down. "O-Oh god, I'm so sorry." He covered his mouth.

"It's fine." Jay patted his back.

I changed into my training clothes then headed back onto deck, where Ray and Jay were engaged in a session. I stood next to Gray, who sat in a chair, Shiro in his lap, his head pressed against his belly. Jay was athletic now, fast and very agile. He dodged nearly every single one of Ray's attacks, doing all kinds of flips and jumps.

"Impressive. Alyx teach you those moves?" Ray asked as Jay landed.

"Yup!"

"What? No fair! She's never taught me!" Hank whined. Jasper laughed.

"She's taught me." She said.

"And me." I said.

"Oh come on." Ryan whined. "That's no fair." Jay laughed, patting his face with his towel then rubbing his neck.

"Scott, you're next."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One - Hank**

The day finally came.

Leon had finished the replicas, and Wednesday was the day to meet Alyx inside. We were polishing our weapons that morning, Leon giddy about the replicas.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face when he realizes these aren't the right ones!" She grinned, punching the air and nearly hitting Phillip and Caleb. The gems laid in the same pouches as when we took them from their temples. The dragons sat on a perch that Leon had made for them, their tails wagging.

"Let's go get Alyx!"

* * *

We went through the same way Robin and Wally had gone, entering a room like they described. I scratched my head.

"Alright, now what?" Fiona perked up, turning toward the wall to the west and going up to it. She pressed her hands against it and it slid up, opening to a tunnel of brown stone.

"Wow, from obsidian to regular stone." I covered my nose as the smell hit me. The rest did the same. Leon handed me a box, a surgeon's mask over her mouth and nose. I took one and pulled it on.

* * *

We walked through the tunnels, Fiona leading. She opened dead ends and led us through traps and other dangerous areas. Caleb poked my arm.

"Can you do that?" He whispered.

"No, shut up."

We arrived on a ledge that looked like a balcony with the railing. We kneeled and looked over, where hundreds of monsters gathered. A weird looking machine like a pod sat in front of a tall, elegant yet evil looking castle.

"Bleh…" Phillip said. "It reeks down here…"

"Of course it does, pretty boy. There's a ton of monsters." Jay said.

"P-Pretty boy?" he replied, absolutely baffled at the nickname. I looked around.

"Where's Akira? And Alyx?" I asked. The monsters suddenly roared in sync, and a man in a black suit, white shirt and black skinny tie appeared in front of the pod.

"Greetings, my fellow friends!" His voice was deep, just like in the Iris messages. It was persuasive and commanding, so no wonder he managed to get all of the monsters on his side. "I hope you are about to enjoy this fine show that I'm about to put on!" He turned to where we were, grinning. "Hello, demigods!" Giant hands grabbed us, taking our weapons and binding our hands.

"Hey! Let us go!" Leon squeezed her eyes shut and tried to set herself on fire, but it didn't work.

We were thrown onto our knees in front of Akira, who smirked at us. He pulled off my mask.

"Well, this is a treat. Let's see…" He counted us. "Twelve of you? I thought there were fifteen. Well, except Alyx of course. I know she's probably dead somewhere." He rubbed his chin. "Where's the other two?" We shrugged. He rolled his eyes, then picked at my belt. He untied the pouch and then went to the others, taking the pouches. Then he let the monsters touch them, putting them in sockets on the pod. The monsters immediately disintegrated in flashes of white. Akira rubbed his hands together.

"Now, for the ultimate power!" Leon tried not to grin. When the gems didn't light up or anything, Akira frowned.

"They're in the right sockets so…" He looked around. "What's wrong with it…?" He thought.

"Need the real ones to power it, dumbass." I felt my heart pound against my chest and we all turned our heads to see Alyx on top of a ledge.

She never looked so _hot._

"You're supposed to be dead!" Akira yelled. She closed her eyes.

"Humans and oceans, both are like waves." She said softly, barely loud enough for us to hear. She jumped off, a rather crazy grin on her face. "There's no wave" she landed on monsters, launching off their faces. "that I can't overcome!" She slammed her feet into Akira's face then flipped back. She landed in front of us, and we got a full view of her body. Her clothes were torn everywhere, bruises and deep cuts in the places of the torn areas. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and flowed with the small breeze. Her satchel was missing as well as Riptide. Akira spat onto the ground, rubbing his cheek.

"You little…" He snarled. "You should've died."

"No." She smirked. "I had some help." She snapped her fingers, our bonds breaking and our weapons returning to us.

"Get back." She said, gesturing her hand outward. I noticed black tattoos peeking out from under her sleeve.

"But we wanna help!" Fiona said.

"No! Get back and fight off the monsters. I'll handle him." She took a stance that I wasn't familiar with, despite my Roman roots and training. Then she launched, her fist raised. She was so close into punching him, but he stepped out of the way and she flew into the pod, a sheet of glass sealing over her. She slammed her hands on it, saying something and the glass shattered, as well as the pod.

"What? That glass is rare and powerful! How were you able to destroy it!" She grinned, taking that stance again.

"Like I said, I had some help." She launched once more, slamming her fist into his cheek, sending him flying into us. We scrambled out of the way. Akira stood, wiping black blood from his lip. She stood in between us, a shadow over her face.

"So what?" Akira yelled. "You lost your sword and you don't have any water in your area. How could you possibly try to defeat me with only your fists?" He pulled out a sword, the same kind of what the monsters used, except this one looked way more deadly. A red gem on the hilt, and the blade was sort of curved.

"Alyx-" I started. She started to walk toward him, and Jasper gasped.

"A-Alyx! Don't go to him!" She tried using charmspeak, but it was useless. Her voice cracked. Alyx took the stance again, this time pulling out Riptide.

"Riptide chose me as the next handler for him. My father was worthy, yet anytime it was taken away, it always returned to him." She opened her eyes. "The same goes for me." She launched off the ground, flipping and meeting his sword with her own. Sparks flew.

"What are you standing around for? Fight!" We nodded, composing ourselves quickly and engaging in a fight.

* * *

We didn't know how long we were in battle, but it felt like about an hour. We managed to fend off all of the monsters, then looked over to see how Alyx's battle was going.

It shattered my heart.

She stood at the edge of the cliff, her feet barely on the ground.

"Down there is the River Styx. We're very close to the Underworld. Even one drop of the water will burn your skin." He grinned. "Just what I want."

"Okay, so die here or in the River Styx." She thought for a moment. "Styx it is." And leaned back and fell.

"Alyx!" Scott's eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

"Oh god…"

"No…" Akira looked over, then turned and walked toward us.

"That's too bad. I was hoping for more of a fight." He grinned, his blade glinting with the fire. "Now I can kill all of you and claim the actual gems."

"Hey, I'm not done with you."

He turned, Alyx standing right behind him. She hit his stomach with her fist, sending him flying into a wall. He coughed, slowly standing, only to have Alyx press her foot on his head and push it down.

"You little…" He said, his sentence muffled because of the dirt. She rolled him over and sat on his chest, pressing the tip of her blade to his throat, putting her chin in her hand like she was bored.

"You know," She said, "I thought from all of your big talk and everything, you'd be more powerful. But really, you suck. You're all talk and no play. It's boring. I wish we could have a longer fight but… I haven't slept in like two weeks or something. I'm exhausted so… Bye." She raised her sword.

"W-Wait!" he cried. She raised an eyebrow. "I can give you what you need and want! I'll make you my queen and let you command our army!" I twitched, my grip tightening on my sword.

"Nah." She said, then slammed in her sword into his throat, chopping off his head. She stood, Riptide capping. She took a few steps back.

And promptly collapsed.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	22. Chapter 22

_It makes my day when I read a review! Thanks to you guys, I'm almost done with the book._

 _Also, before you read this chapter, listen to Black Book by ORI. It'll put you in tears or something, but I promise it fits the chapter well._

 _I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two - Phillip**

Hank was first over to Alyx, lifting her into his arms. We followed, gathering around him. Alyx was thin, her breathing shallow, most likely from breathing in the air in Tartarus.

"Let's get her back." Hank slowly stood, tightly hugging her to his chest.

* * *

We walked back through the way we came, and once we came to the entrance, there was sea green scaled dragon laying on top of a backpack at the entrance. It woke up, squawking and flying up to Alyx, nuzzling her cheek, then squeaking wildly at Hank.

"Is this the guardian from Poseidon's crystal?" I asked.

"Most likely." Fiona replied, going over and picking up the backpack. "We should hurry up inside. Her wounds are probably infected."

As we walked onto the ramp, Jasmine and Gray came running down the stairs from the control room.

"Alyx?" Jasmine asked, cupping Alyx's cheek. "Infirmary, now."

* * *

We bandaged each other's wounds after Hank had laid Alyx in the infirmary and were kicked out by Gray, the girls staying behind to help. Then we sunk down the wall, waiting for an update. The dragons laid on our laps and we passed the time by doing little things. We had taken showers and changed into relaxing clothes, and then we sat outside here.

Thirty minutes.

An hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

Four hours.

Finally, almost at six o'clock, the door opened. We stood, the girls coming out. Their faces were grim and clouded, and they immediately went to their rooms. Gray came out, wiping his forehead with a cloth.

"You can see her, but no talking please." And he went to his room. We looked at each other, before peeking in the infirmary.

She looked like a mummy. She wore simple white clothes, a t-shirt and shorts. White bandages covered her arms, legs, face and nearly every part that was exposed. Her hair was braided.

"Oh my god…" Scott whispered, going over and stroking her hair.

"She'll be asleep for quite a while. Not sure how long, but since she said that she hadn't slept in weeks, she'll most likely be in a coma." We looked to see Jasmine in the doorway.

"A coma…?" Wally asked, looking at her. "Comas can last months…"

"It's Alyx, she's stubborn." Ryan said. "She's survived this long. A coma is child's play to her." We nodded. Leon poked her head in, her curls wet.

"Control room." She said and vanished. We all looked at each other and followed Jasmine to the control room, Valefor perched on my shoulder.

* * *

We got there, an Iris Message pulled up, showing Chiron and our parents.

"Akira has been killed." Robin said. Everyone sighed.

"How's Alyx? Is she okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes." Jasmine said. "She's incredibly weak and sleeping in the infirmary." Percy sighed, both of them hugging each other tightly.

"We're going to rest for the night, but we'll update you every day until we get back-"

"G-Guys…?" we turned to see Alyx leaning against the door, wincing and holding the door tightly.

"Alyx!" Gray ran over, gently lifting her and bringing her in to a chair. "You were asleep a minute ago!" She scratched one of the bandages on her face, smiling weakly at him before turning to the message, where Percy and Annabeth had tears in their eyes.

"Hey, Mom, Dad…" She smiled, gripping her knees. "Sorry for being gone so long. I had a rough time."

"Of course you did!" Annabeth scolded. "Falling into Tartarus! What happened down there!?" Alyx just smiled.

"I'll tell you everything when we get back, okay? Don't stress too much, Mom. Love you." And the message ended. Fiona grabbed her shoulder.

"Alyx-" she started.

"Ah!" Alyx said. "Who are you!? Are you supposed to be Fiona?! Fiona's short!" She began laughing, tears pricking her eyes, Fiona deadpanning and going over to Hank, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Alyx." Ray said, and immediately Alyx stopped, bowing her head. "What happened to you?" She laughed nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"Akhyls and Nyx, monsters, spells, magic, all kinds of stuff."

"What?"

"I almost killed them both but I held back. Oh yeah, then I went through the House of Night with my eyes open and-"

"You did what?!" Jasper grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "You idiot! No one has made it out alive before!"

"That's why I was the first!" Ryan flicked her forehead, making her grab it and whine.

"Ray! Tell him to not be so mean- ack!" Ray karate chopped her head, making her comically roll around on the floor.

"Why are you being so nonchalant?" Caleb asked. "You just came back from Tartarus and killed a guy. Why are you like your old self?" She slouched, looking down.

"So mean, all of you…" She muttered then sighed deeply. "I guess it's because well… It didn't really affect me."

"What? How could it not?" Jay asked. "You were in Tartarus. Dude, that'd terrify me to my core." She shrugged.

"It's because I had company." The sea green dragon purred at her scratching his chin. "I had Sharrkan, Akhyls and Nyx."

"What?" Scott asked. "I thought those two were crazy."

"Oh they are." She said, nodding. "But Akira gave them sanity, and they…" She mumbled something.

"What?"

"They helped… They helped me get more powerful. Turns out I didn't need to use those powers, since Akira was pretty much boring." She looked to the side, pursing her lips. "I got powerful for nothing." She looked at Hank, smiling. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Hank was staring at her, his eyes wide, like he was seeing a ghost. Jasper giggled, covering her mouth.

"What's wrong-" Hank grabbed her hands and lifted her, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened but she relaxed and kissed back, closing her eyes.

"H-Hey…!" Scott started, Robin holding her back. They pulled away, Alyx's face erupting in red.

"W-What was that for…?"

"Heh, sorry." Hank said, rather unashamed by his action. "I couldn't hold it in any longer." She blinked before kissing him once more.

"Hey! PDA!" Jay cried, covering his eyes. They pulled away, blushing a bit.

"Sorry." Hank said.

"Anyway." Alyx looked up at Fiona. "You got taller?"

"Yes." She replied, sniffing. "When we retrieved the Ares crystal, Caleb got hurt. I totally flipped out and shapeshifted so many times I got a growth spurt."

"Like your dad."

"Yeah."

"Cool." She frowned at the rest of us. "Nothing else?"

"No."

"Boring! Geez, come on." She muttered, slumping in her seat. "Relationships?"

"Caleb and Wally are dating." Robin said.

"H-Hey!"

"Oh?"

"Yup."

"Heh." She smirked at the two, like she knew their secrets.

"Other than that," Ray frowned. "You should be resting."

"Nah." She replied.

"Alyx…" She grinned, then started undoing her bandages around her arms.

"Hey! You can't do that! You're… healing…" His eyes widened as the bandages dropped.

"N-No way…" Jasmine covered her mouth. Alyx undid all of the bandages on her body, revealing tattoos and fresh scars. Swirling tattoos went from her wrists and under her shirt. Scars intersected with them. Her fingers were more thin than I remembered. Thin and elegant. She was thinner than I remembered, probably from lack of nutrition. She lifted her shirt, taking it off completely and unwrapping the ones around her mid body. A scar large enough to be a burn covered her right side and disappeared into her bra and her pants. Three claw marks intersected diagonally with her trident tattoo. The swirling tattoos on her arms ended on her shoulders. Her owl tattoo was still as beautiful. Three scars were on her right thigh, the other two on her upper left thigh. She kept the wrap around her ankle though. A long swirling tattoo identical to her arm ones went down her right leg.

She looked up at all of us.

"This is who I am now."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Song belongs to Taylor Swift._

 _I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three - Alyx**

To be back on _Argo III_ again made me feel tired and ready to curl up with Grandma's blue cookies.

But of course.

The Fates hated me.

I sat in a chair, the lingering of Hank's lips on my own. I may have just woken up, but I already felt ready to get back to training. I had revealed all of the tattoos I received from training, my scars very visible.

"W-Why do you have so many tattoos…?" Phillip asked. I took a breath, sighing and shivering. I pulled on my shirt.

"When I was down there, I encountered Akhyls. She said she was ordered to kill me, and proceeded to try to do so." I scratched my chin. "I… Her poison was coming close, so I freaked out and controlled it myself. I almost killed her until she said her offer." I looked down, curling my toes.

"And that was?" Robin asked.

"She said she'd teach me dark magic, saying that I'd be able to defeat Akira if I learned it. I took the offer." I ran my fingers down my arm mindlessly. "After I accomplished that part, we headed to Nyx." I shifted uncomfortably.

"You said something about going through the House of Night?" Jasper said.

"Yeah. In order to get to learn magic, Nyx said I would have to go through the House of Night to prove that I was worthy…" I scratched my cheek. "I did but… I had to with my eyes open, like I said."

"Oh my god…" I blinked and I saw all of the faces of people locked away in sorrow and pain. I rubbed my eyes.

"I made it, and they let me rest before starting the visions."

"Visions?"

"Yeah. They put me under a spell to test my loyalty." I pursed my lips, crossing my arms. "I passed after the sixth attempt. They said that like my dad, loyalty is my fatal flaw." I huffed. "I don't think so at all! Then they said it's what kept me alive throughout Tartarus." I scratched Sharrkan's head. "I was tested in so many ways." I poked the scar on my side. "An explosion from a self-destructing monster," I rubbed my back, "a demonized tiger," I rubbed the other little scars. "From falling down ledges and stuff."

"Oh my god…" Hank covered his face. "I can't believe I'm in love with an idiot…" I grinned, grabbing his hips and pulling him close.

"A lovable idiot." I said, my hands slowly lowering.

"H-Hey!" He grabbed my wrists and pushed them away, going to stand next to Fiona. I pouted.

"PDA." Jay muttered.

"Anyway." Caleb said. "Continue."

"R-Right…" I scratched my owl tattoo. "I wanted to get back as soon as possible, but…" I sighed. "I was kept until my power was at their expectations."

"Can you show us?" Leon asked excitedly, beginning to bounce. I grinned, about to stand when Gray stepped forward.

"Oh no you don't." He had his hand on his hip, just like Nico when he got angry. "You need rest and food. Look at you," he poked my ribs. "You're as thin as a twig. Come on." He grabbed my arm and hoisted me up.

"Food?" I said.

"And there activates her mode." Wally laughed. Scott wrapped his arms around me, crying.

"Ugh, you made the promise to Yuu that I'd be fine and be brought back in one piece, then you go fall into Tartarus! So mean!" I laughed, patting his cheek.

* * *

I devoured any food that was given to me, starving after my endeavors.

"Wow." Jay said, covering his mouth. "It's so nauseating watching her…"

"Right? I can't even eat that much." Leon said. I pointed a kebob at them.

"I've been in Tartarus for… Three weeks, living off fried demon skin, jerky and ambrosia and nectar. Don't give me that crap." I pulled off the meat and veggies with my teeth, putting it down. Phillip covered his mouth.

"Fried demon skin…?" Scott asked, paling.

"Yup. It's considered a delicacy to the goddesses, so I tried some. Actually is really good." I gave Sharrkan some steak, who happily gobbled it down and did little circles for more.

"What was in that backpack that was at the entrance?"

Oh, totally forgot about that.

"Sharr, fetch." He jumped off my lap and flew out, coming back with the bag and laying it in my lap. I unzipped it, pushing away my plate and pulling out Daedalus' laptop and Mom's dagger.

"Is that what I think it is?" I grinned.

"Yes it is." I put down the backpack, picking up the dagger and unsheathing it. "I landed on the side where Mom's backpack landed back when they fell. I was lucky because she also had some ambrosia and nectar. It lasted me the weeks, but I ran out three days ago." I sheathed it.

"Cool…" Jay said, coming up and leaning over. "So that's my grandpa's or whatever's laptop?"

"Yup." He slapped his face, making me jump. "I'm gonna go work on the thing!" And ran out. I looked after him, raising an eyebrow.

"Did he get weirder?"

"Yup." Leon sighed, looking dreamily at the door.

"Did something happen…?"

"They're dating." Caleb deadpanned, flicking her forehead.

"Ow!" She rubbed it, whimpering. I chuckled.

* * *

I laid in bed that night, Sharrkan on a pillow on my desk, sleeping. I sighed, turning over to try to fall asleep in my normal position. My bed felt more comfortable than ever, having slept on rock for three weeks. Except I could not sleep.

Yay.

I sat up, shoving off my covers and walking out onto the deck, the sky illuminated with stars and the big moon. I leaned against the railing, staring up at the sky. It'd been forever since I'd seen the constellations, seen the moon and sky. I sighed, closing my eyes, feeling the sea breeze flow around my face.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go."  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

I sunk down the mast, closing my eyes.

 _"Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling._  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold onto this lullaby_  
 _Even when the music's gone_  
 _Gone."_

I heard the planks creak and soft whispers.

 _"Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _La, la (la, la)_  
 _La, la (la, la)_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _La, la (la, la)_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _Come morning light,_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh."_

I opened my eyes to see all of them sitting down in front of me, their eyes wide and tear filled. I jumped.

"W-What are you doing here?!" I harshly whispered. "I thought you all were asleep."

"It's been forever since we heard your singing…" Jasper sniffled, wiping her eyes. "We heard you and came up…"

"Why are you crying?"

"I-It just…" They all looked down.

"Maybe the reason she has such a good voice is because she's related to the Sirens?" Jay said. We all looked at him. "J-Just an idea!"

"Please sing more…" Leon said sleepily, laying her head on Jay's shoulder. I scratched my head.

"Um…" Wally got up, running down the stairs and coming back with a guitar.

"Here." He handed it to me. I took the pic, putting it in between my teeth while I tuned the guitar to my liking.

 _"A thousand years  
Is a long long time  
Even for a star up in the sky  
I could count the tears  
And the long long nights  
But I'd rather just remember how you smile."_

I smiled at Hank, who dreamily stared at me.

 _"In a thousand years_  
 _I know that our love will still be here_  
 _So close your eyes, my dear_  
 _Knowing that our love is going to last one thousand years_

 _The time flies by_  
 _In a blinking eye_  
 _No matter how we try to make it last_  
 _But if souls are strong_  
 _They'll go on and on_  
 _And we will hardly know the time has passed."_

They all started to sway, like flowers in the wind.

 _"In a thousand years_  
 _I know that our love will still be here_  
 _So close your eyes, my dear_  
 _Knowing that our love is going to last one thousand years_

 _We'll disappear_  
 _If we can keep each other here_  
 _Inside our hearts_  
 _We will never be apart so don't you fear_

 _Dry your tears_  
 _In a thousand years_  
 _I know that our love will still be here_  
 _In a thousand years_  
 _Ohh_  
 _So close your eyes, my dear_  
 _Knowing that our love is going to last one thousand years."_

By the time I finished, they all were out like lights. I smiled, putting the guitar aside and looking up at the sky.

"See that, Grandpa? I'm back."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four - Caleb**

"Ow! My back!" I opened my eyes slowly to see Jay bent over, holding his back. "Why'd we sleep on the deck?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Because of that." I looked to see where Scott was pointing. Alyx was laid against the mast, sleeping, her braid touching the boards. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. Her strap on her camisole was falling off, so it showed her shoulders and tattoos very well. Her shorts were slightly pulled up as well.

"Wow…" Hank stared, making Fiona smack him. Jasper got up and walked up the stairs to her, gently nudging her. Alyx moaned and swatted her hand, making Jasper deadpan.

"Oh, look. Nothing's changed about her." Jasper muttered. "Hey, wake up."

"Ngh…" Alyx replied. "Fighting… Egyptians…"

"What? What in the Hades are you talking about?" Fiona asked. Ray laughed.

"She's probably having a dream." He said. Scott gently lifted her up, making her head loll to his chest.

"I'll go put her in bed." Then she opened her eyes.

"Scott…?" She poked his chest. "I feel your abs… What the hell are you on? Steroids?" She muttered.

"Yup, nothing's changed."

* * *

We gathered around the dining table, Alyx laughing at how she was still taller than Fiona.

"Wait, did you grow down there?" Hank asked when he was standing next to her before sitting. She grinned.

"Yup!" She smirked, poking his stomach. "I'm five foot eleven now."

"Eh?" He sweated, barely even tilting his head down now.

"You're the same height as me!" Jay said.

"And me!" I added.

"And taller than me." Robin looked absolutely horrified at the realization. Alyx plopped down in her seat, happily humming.

"So, when are we gonna start training again?" She asked.

"Uh…" Gray came up behind her and smacked her with a spatula.

"Ow!"

"No training for you until you've gained at least ten pounds back. You're too weak." She cried, holding her head and burying her face into Hank's arm.

"Hank! Tell him not to be so mean!"

"He's right."

"Eh?!" We laughed as she slumped, sniffing.

"Sit up straight, Alyx." Jasmine giggled, setting a huge bowl of eggs on the table. Gray sat down plates of waffles and pancakes, then they brought out bacon and sausage next. Both wore aprons, Ryan licking his lips as he watched Gray.

"Don't be a perv, Ryan." Robin said, kicking him under the table.

"O-Ow!" Jasmine and Gray sat down.

"Thank you for the food."

Like last night, Alyx devoured nearly four plates of food. Then she sat back, patting her stomach while we were barely finishing up our first serving. Jay nearly threw up a few times watching her, extremely nauseated by it.

"How can you eat so much…?" Scott asked, trying to bite his bacon.

"Hey, like Gray said, I need it." She patted her stomach again then lifted her shirt a bit, showing abs. "Besides, I'm not that skinny."

"Ugh…" Gray said. "Put down your shirt and eat."

"Moody." Alyx said, sticking out her tongue. Hank leaned over, whispering something to her. "Is that right?" She frowned. "Are you having one of your pregnancy mood swings?"

"Alyx!" He whined. "S-Shush!" She raised her hands.

"I'm just asking."

* * *

After breakfast, we gathered on deck to show her our new abilities. She sat on a crate, dressed in short shorts and a tank top.

"Um… Should you really go on showing off your tattoos and scars?" Leon asked. Alyx shrugged.

"Show me what you guys got."

We were halfway through our showings when clouds begin to gather.

"Clouds…?" Phillip asked as a rain drop fell onto his face. We went inside before it started to pour, gathering in the living room and relaxing.

"Ah…" Alyx happily sighed as she sat in her recliner, Sharrkan landing on her lap and curling up like a cat. She yawned, covering her mouth.

"You're weird." Hank said.

"Thanks." She replied. "I'm gonna go get a popsicle." She stood and walked out, Sharrkan on her shoulder. We browsed through movies and she came back, plopping in her seat again and sucking on her popsicle, like falling into Tartarus or killing a guy didn't just happen a day ago.

"Wish something fun could happen…" Jasper muttered, looking out the window. Alyx waved her stick at her.

"Be glad we have this peace." She stuck out her tongue. "I need it." Then she proceeded to fall asleep.

We watched some shows, sometimes Leon or Jasper getting up to get snacks at the snack bar, and sometimes debating whether or not we should draw on Alyx's face.

We stood over her, Leon holding the marker.

"Don't wake her…" I whispered harshly.

"I know." She hissed back. She leaned down, going to write a mustache when the ship suddenly rocked. A sound of an explosion was heard, and there were two more.

"What was that?!" Jasper cried. Leon shoved the cap onto the marker, running out. Alyx woke up at the fourth, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" She mumbled.

"We're under attack!"

* * *

We ran onto deck, and were immediately surrounded by-yes, I'm serious about this-pirates. Holding nasty iron weapons, clothed in rather fancy garments, they looked like rich pirates.

"Well, well." A seductive and smooth voice said, a man appearing from the crowd. He was probably the most handsome out of them all, with striking blue eyes, slicked back black hair and tan skin. The evil grin ruined the image though. He wore a black leather jacket, black pants and a white frilly shirt. The same sword that the monster's used hung on his waist. We reached for our weapons.

But like idiots, we had put them in our bedrooms.

'Cause you know, we didn't think we'd be raided.

Alyx pulled out Riptide and uncapped it.

"Alyx Jackson…" the man purred, her name rolling off his tongue like a sweet. "Alyx Perseus Jackson… Alyx stands for protector of humanity, and Perseus stands for… What again? Destruction?" She scowled. She hated being called that.

"Destroyer… Jinx…" He smirked. "I like Jinx.

"Jinx?"

"Yes, my dear." He waved toward to a few guys, who nodded and below deck and to the control room. They brought down Leon, after shouts and yells of pain, her hands held behind her back, a smug look on her face. The two guys who went to find her hand brand new burn marks on their faces, but seemed more annoyed than in pain. The others guys that went below deck came back up, carrying our weapons.

Alyx glared coldly as we were put to our knees, the cold feeling of a barrel of a gun pressing to my scalp. She stood still, and from our positions, she looked unusually evil.

Her scars and tattoos were saturated in rain, trickles running down her face and her hair sopping wet. I don't know why she chose to let the rain soak her, but-

Oh.

Never mind.

I'm such an idiot.

"I'll make you a deal." The guy said. "You can keep your lives, but we take your ship. And you have to become slaves for us." Alyx glanced down at the floorboards, some creaking under her weight as she shifted.

"And you have to become my queen."

That snapped her.

She lunged, slamming her sword into his stomach, making him gasp, blood staining his shirt. His eyes widened as she twisted, then pulled it out and let him fall, blood staining the deck, which was immediately washed away with the rain.

"Who's next?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five - Jasper**

Alyx was a monster.

Literally. She slaughtered one pirate after another, slamming her sword into their stomachs, slicing off their heads and even slitting their throats. We were in awe and shock, and a bit scared.

She stood in the middle, blood and rain dripping off Riptide's blade, glowing a bit. Her hair had come undone and fell to her butt in wet waves. Her clothes were saturated with rain. To say the least, she looked hot.

We began to stand, running our fingers through our sopping hair and wet clothes. Phillip frowned and looked up at the sky as thunder rumbled, a lightning streak going through the clouds.

"Alyx?" Hank asked. There was a whistle and a dart landed into her arm, making her gasp and sway, then collapse.

"Such a shame." A voice identical to the first guy's said, but way more smoother and persuasive, like charmspeak. A man appeared, clothed similar to the first guy, but the shirt had no frill. Same black hair and blue eyes and tan skin. "But my brother got the more idiotic side of Father."

"Father?" Caleb asked. Gray and Jasmine pulled Alyx to safety, pulling out the dart. She was unconscious, probably from the dart.

"Yes, the man she killed." He pointed to Alyx with a throwing knife. "Akira."

"Akira's your father?" Fiona said, in disgust. "Gods, Alyx could go totally psycho on you if she found out." He shrugged, hopping down from his railing.

"How about this." He twirled the knife in his fingers. "You," he pointed to me, "fight me in a battle of words."

"Words?" I asked, standing and hooking Katoptris to my shorts.

"Yes." He snapped his fingers, a scale appearing to his left. "If our heart wavers during the movement, that one loses and loses their life." Phillip grabbed my wrist.

"Don't do it." He pleaded. I patted his head and stepped forward.

"Fine. I accept it." He nodded.

"Then I'll go first." He straightened, grinning like he had just won. "I'll take over my father's plan to rule the world. I'll build up my empire and make an offer to the gods."

Good luck with that.

"Then if I win over Zeus," he said.

Highly doubt it.

"I'll simply take over with Zeus, and conquer over the world. But I would need a queen to rule with me." He grinned at me. "What do you say?"

I closed my eyes, sighing. The scales hadn't moved.

"To be honest," I said. "I think your plan is idiotic."

"What?"

"One, the gods are purely on the demigods sides." I pointed to my friends. "Hence having grandchildren to carry on their legacy." I scratched my chin. The rain begin to let up, drizzling now, but there was still distant rumbling in the distance.

"Fine, then tell me what you want for the future." He sounded irritated.

Honestly, I never thought of a future. I just wanted to be alive by the end of this quest. But I did have a few hopes… Living in a house by the beach with Ray and maybe a few kids… The kids going to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood in the summers…

I cleared my throat.

"I want to live." He raised an eyebrow. "I want to live for the future, so I can watch my future kids and husband grow. I want to win this war." He scoffed.

"That all?"

"No." I glared, wind starting. "I want to make sure my friends stay safe and happy, my parents, my siblings." I thought of my baby sisters, their happy smiles and laughs when I would read to them or play with them. "I'm going to build a business, if I live through this. A business where families can come together and be happy, to shop carefree."

"So like a clothing store…?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, but the look of you right now, I can immediately tell you have Aphrodite's blood in you." I grinned.

"Thanks. It comes naturally." He huffed. "By the look of you, I can say you're pretty handsome yourself."

He grinned, puffing out his chest and running his hand through his hair.

"Why thank you." I nodded.

"So why are you trying to rule the world?" I asked, crossing my arms. The wind settled, and the rain had stopped. He frowned.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" He said. He pointed to the sky. "The gods have messed everything up since Gaea had given birth to the Titans. They've corrupted this world, and I want to make it better."

"And…?"

"And by killing the Next Seven, I'll have the world to myself."

We all deadpanned.

"You do realize if you kill us, our parents will get very mad and go all pyscho on you, right…?" Phillip said from my right.

"Yeah! Not to mention they're veterans so they know how to deal with scumbags like you!" Leon shouted, her fingertips lighting on fire.

"Don't forget that it was my brother that took down Kronos." Scott said.

"And the Seven defeated Gaea."

"Yeah."

"And fought evil magicians."

"Okay!" He yelled, growling, pulling out his sword. "Then I'll take her as my bride!" He grinned at me, like he'd just won. His sword was about three feet long, like Riptide.

Percy's voice rang in my head.

 _"Remember, you have a smaller weapon. You'll come across opponents of all different kinds of sizes. Use the dagger to your advantage." He lunged at a few dummies to demonstrate, who had long swords. He slashed upward when one came close to slicing his head off and cleanly sliced it in two._

 _"The smaller the weapon, the better." His eyes had been pained, like the memories of being younger pained him._

 _"So cool!" I remember Alyx shouting. "Daddy, teach me! I want to use Riptide!" He laughed and ruffled her curls._

Of course, that was back when he had been teaching sword class in Camp Jupiter, but it was directed toward the ones who had smaller length weapons. I pulled out my dagger, the metal shimmering in the light that was beginning to appear from the clouds as they parted.

"How about we fight for it?" He tilted his head. "If you win, I go with you to become your queen. If I win, you won't be bothering any demigods from now on."

"Fine."

He lunged first, going for my side. I side stepped and hit his head with the butt of my dagger. He gasped, turning around and scowling. I had to step over corpses that were beginning to disintegrate for some reason. I blocked and dodged his wild swings, using my smaller body to duck under his swings. Jasmine and Gray had disappeared for a moment, taking Alyx and then coming back up. I was aware of Fiona and Leon shouting me on, but their shouts seem muffled and blocked like water was in my ears. I was aware of Ray gripping onto Robin's arm, biting his nail. Phillip was holding onto his sword like it was his lifeline, his eyes wide with fear. The others either were watching in suspense or looking away if it looked like I was losing.

"I'm surprised." He said, panting. We stood in a face off, sweat dripping off us both. "You are worthy to be a wife." He grinned maliciously, and lunged. I lunged as well, extending my dagger and going for his wide open chest.

I felt a rippling pain in my neck, and the sight of blood spurting from Katoptris lodged in his chest came to my vision.

And everything went black.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	26. Chapter 26

_Yay! They're back at Camp Half-Blood! The story is almost finished, about one more chapter I believe._

 _I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six - Hank**

He sliced her neck, near an artery. At the same time, she plunged Katoptris into his heart.

"G-Goodbye." She managed out, blood dripping down and staining her shirt and twisted her dagger, a sickening crunch sounding. They both collapsed, blood pooling and mixing.

* * *

A week passed, and both Jasper and Alyx were down. Alyx ran fevers, either high or low, had nightmares every hour, most likely from Tartarus, and she was getting paler by the day. We avoided calling camp, since we'd be there in about like a day, is what Leon said.

I damped the cloth and gently laid it on her forehead, glancing over at Jasper. Thankfully, the wound didn't slice the artery, but Jasmine said she'd get a nasty scar from it. Her hair was braided and hung over her left shoulder, her dyed bangs fading into blonde again. She still had a bandage, but the wound was healing with some cream that Apollo gave us before we left. It was similar to what they used for Alyx's squid sucker, but a bit different in scent and looks.

Alyx moaned, bringing me back from my thoughts and making me look at her. The redness in her face was vanishing and her breathing became even again, meaning her nightmare had ended. I stroked her cheek, frowning.

"Hank…?" I turned to see Jasper wincing, her head turned to see me, pain washed over her face. I rushed over, gently laying her down again when she tried to sit up.

"Agh, my head…" She mumbled, gripping my wrist. "What happened?"

"You got sliced with that guy's dagger…" I said. "You were out for a week."

"Eh…?" She frowned, moving her eyes to Alyx. "And her…? Did she get hurt during training or something?"

"No." I sat on my chair again. "The dart had some sort of poison in it, so it knocked her out bad."

"Geez…" She lifted her hand, looking at her fingernails. "Bleh, I won, right?"

"Yup."

"Awesome…" She mumbled, closing her eyes. "How's Phillip and Ray?"

"They're fine. They're still scared but I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." I mindlessly ran my fingers down Alyx's SPQR tattoo, with sixteen lines to show that she was part of the alliance with Camp Jupiter. The swirling tattoo had left it open, like it new not to cross with Romans.

"You love her…" Jasper teased. I turned my head and glared. She giggled.

"Wow, first thing you do is make fun of me, huh?"

"Well…" She smiled. "I can see love so…" I frowned.

"Aphrodite…" I muttered. She chuckled, closing her eyes.

"It's not bad, Hank. She loves you too. Not to mention that kiss the other day." I blushed and looked away.

* * *

Jasmine gave her the clear the next day to walk around, even though she was a bit dizzy and sick. She ate, starving from being out for a week, and said she gained about two pounds.

I peeked into the infirmary, where Jasmine was wrapping up Alyx's arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We'll be at camp in two hours. I bet Percy and Annabeth would have a heart attack seeing their daughter all tatted so I'm wrapping them to make it seem like she's still healing from Tartarus."

"Smart." She nodded, tying a small knot and then moving down, pulling off the covers and wrapping her legs next. I glanced at the calendar.

July 20th.

"Two weeks until her birthday…" I said. Jasmine nodded, smiling a bit as she tied the last knot.

"She'll be seventeen. Can you believe that?"

"No." I pouted. "Too bad I'm not older."

"You're younger by like what? A month?"

"Yeah…"

"Then no whining." She laid the blanket over her again. "The poison is gone, so she's healthy again. She's gonna need a lot of food though for the next few weeks." I nodded.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood came into view in time. We stood on deck, dressed casually in jeans or shorts, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter shirts. Our weapons were in the armory, along with the crystals. The crowd rejoiced, shouting and covering their mouths. Scott and Jay looked overwhelmed, pale and red. _Argo_ slowly lowered down until it touched the ground, and we lowered the ramp. As soon as we touched the grass, Mom and Dad gasped and ran up to us, hugging us and crying.

"You're tall!" Dad cried, squeezing Fiona's cheeks. "Are you sure you're my daughter?" She pouted.

"Dad!" She whined. Mom sniffed and cupped her cheeks, bringing her down to her height and kissing her forehead.

"I missed you. Are you hurt anywhere?" She immediately checked us for injuries.

"No, Mom." I chuckled, gently hugging her.

"What happened to your neck!?" I heard from Jason. I looked over to see him gently touching Jasper's bandage, who chuckled and touched his hand.

"A battle, Papa. I'm okay." She reassured but he still looked in denial and scared. Their other kids ran up, grabbing Phillip and Jasper's legs and laughing.

"They're okay!" Ashe squealed.

"Yup!" She ruffled her hair, who squealed again. I glanced at Leon and Caleb, Calypso kissing their cheeks and ruffling Leon's curls. Leo looked incredibly proud, hugging them both and squeezing them.

We were so caught up in saying our hellos, we almost forgot about Scott, Jay and Alyx. Leon grabbed Jay and Scott's hands and pulled them to her sides.

"Everyone, meet Jay West and Scott Smith!" They were greeted with hellos and people introducing themselves.

"Who are your parents?" Isaac, son of Clarisse and Chris asked.

"Poseidon." Scott grinned.

"Daedalus." Jay blushed and rubbed his neck. They got stares of shock and then turned to Percy and Annabeth, who were looking for Alyx, both of them worried and oblivious of stares. Gray patted my arm, and I nodded, heading back up the ramp and into the infirmary. I gently pulled off the covered and lifted her into my arms bridal style, her head lolling onto my chest, her breathing soft. She wore a simple white t-shirt and white shorties that were similar to pajama shorts, soft and breathable. Her hair was tied into a braid. I carried her outside again, Percy and Annabeth gasping and running up as I got onto the grass again.

"Oh my baby…" Annabeth whimpered, tears filling her eyes, running her fingers down the bandages. I gently laid her in Percy's outstretched arms, both of them sitting on the grass.

"Is she okay?" Percy asked. "She's paler than she was when she left."

"Yeah." Jasmine rubbed her neck, all of us looking down. "She was in Tartarus for three weeks, no sunlight to her skin. That paled her and not to mention being sick for a week."

"What?" Annabeth stroked one of the scars on her face, the one above her eyebrow. "Sick with what?" Leon ran her fingers through her curls.

"We were raided." Robin said, making quotation marks with her fingers. "By both of Akira's sons."

"What? That bastard has sons?" Percy looked ready to grab the nearest sword and go on a killing spree.

"Yeah, but they're dead now." The images of both battles, Alyx's and Jasper's, flashed through my head. And at one point when Alyx was fighting, I thought I saw her _smile._

"She was hit with a dart." I said.

"The dart was poisoned, and knocked her out." Ryan said.

"Yeah, and before that she was on a rampage that was freaking terrifying." Jay shivered.

"What?" Annabeth's eyes widened, Scott immediately elbowing him. "Rampage?"

"Yeah…" We looked down again.

"She killed the first brother and his henchmen, then Jasper killed the second, hence getting that wound." Caleb said.

"Hehe…" She blushed, scratching her cheek. Alyx suddenly moaned, her toes curling, her face contorting before she opened her eyes, the steely gray eyes moving up and looking at Percy's face.

"D-Dad…?" She mumbled, her voice extremely hoarse. "I'm thirsty."

And for the first time since we left, Percy laughed and tears welled up in his eyes, bringing his daughter close, stroking her back.

* * *

We gathered in the Big House after everyone was done saying their hellos. Chiron and Mr. D called for food for Alyx, and some wind nymphs brought the plate and drink, smiling at her and hugging her before disappearing. She ate happily while we told our sides of the story, Alyx chipping in a few times when she took breaks from inhaling her food. After we finished, Alyx finished her food, three plates and wiped her mouth, leaning back and licking her lips.

"What happened to you in Tartarus…?" Nico quietly said, rubbing his belly.

"Right, yeah…" She coughed, standing, untying the knot. "Akhyls and Nyx…" She mumbled, unwrapping the bandages. They fell to the floor, landing the ground. Our parents' eyes got wider by every unwrapping.

"I was trained by them, to harness magic. Um, dark magic." She finished, rubbing her SPQR tattoo. "They gave me these as a reward." Sharrkan landed on her head, making the others freak and jump up. She tilted her head.

"D-Dragon!" Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand.

"Oh yeah." The other dragons came, landing on their owner's heads and purring.

"They're the guardians, remember?" Leon said, scratching Amon's head. "Hey, cutie." He flew to Leo, sitting like a dog and wagging his tail.

"If anything, you should've named him Festus." Leo pouted.

"Leo." Mom said, making him pout again. Calypso laughed and patted his hand. Chiron still looked conflicted, gesturing to Alyx.

"Continue."

"Right…" She muttered. "I'll be right back." She left, making us all look at each other. Then she came back with the backpack, sitting and unzipping it. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Is that-"

"Yup." She pulled out the laptop and dagger. "I found it when I woke up from the fall." She slid the items over. Annabeth picked it up with shaking hands, covering her mouth and whimpering. She laid her hand on the laptop, gulping.

"Oh my god. I thought it was lost forever…" She said, pulling it close to her chest. Alyx grinned and leaned back.

"Yeah. I didn't use it, because I knew it was important." The scabbard had been replaced by Leon, now black leather, gold embroidered sheath, the dagger had been polished and refined.

"T-Thank you." She bit her lip and then slid it back over. "But I don't need it anymore."

"W-Why?" Panic rose in her eyes.

"Because my fighting days are over." She squeezed Percy's hand, her other hand on her belly. "Besides, you'll be a big sister soon, and it's going to be awesome telling your brother or sister your stories."

"O-Oh?" She picked it up.

"Yup." Percy grinned. "Besides, the kids are going to be seventeen years younger."

"That's weird." She muttered.

"How come you waited so long to have more kids?" Jason asked.

"Because we have lives." Percy replied. "Unlike you kid dispensers."

"Hey!" Piper protested. "Having kids was the best thing I have ever done!"

"Besides, I don't see you giving us a hard time." Mom said.

"That's because like us, you actually waited. Unlike those two." Gray laughed, leaning his head on Ryan's shoulder, holding his belly.

"And you guys are gonna be grandparents." Gray told Nico and Will. Their eyes widened and Will choked on his water.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I'm pregnant." Gray happily announced.

"Wow." Scott muttered. Alyx poked his bicep, frowning.

"Where's your shirt?" She asked.

"My shirt?" He looked down, realizing he was shirtless. "Oh, oops. Bad habit."

"You two looked nothing alike." Calypso said. Scott laughed.

"Yeah, I get my mom's looks." He scratched his blonde hair. "She used to be a surfer until she got pregnant with me."

"So you took after her." Percy laughed. "Exact opposite with me." Alyx perked up suddenly and she looked like a dog hearing her owner come home.

"Grandma!" She shouted, then bolted out of the Big House. We followed, seeing her running toward Half-Blood Hill, where three people stood. We followed behind, a bit slower.

She was hugging them, both of them a bit shocked but hugging back.

"Oh, my sweet girl." Sally sobbed, burying her face into her neck. She didn't question the tattoos or scars. She just ran her fingers through her hair. Paul was crying as well, hugging her tightly and kissing her face. He may not be her biological grandfather, but it sure seemed like it.

"Bi!" Alyx cried, hugging the girl standing next to them. "You're back from college!"

"Yeah, it's been rough." Bianca laughed. Two years older, almost twenty years old, Bianca Blofis was possibly the greatest being in the universe, besides Alyx of course. She was beautiful, I had to admit, with long brown hair like her mom's tied in braid almost all the time, beautiful eyes that changed different blues depending on her mood, and tan skin like any Latino should have. Not to mention she was named after Bianca di Angelo.

"Man, you gave me a scare!" She scolded, ruffling Alyx's hair. "You freaked me out!" Like Sally and Paul, she knew about being demigods, and helped out during summers. Alyx laughed, rubbing her neck.

"Sorry bout that." She said. "But I got all kinds of stories!" Bianca grabbed her wrist, holding up her arm.

"Well duh! You got tattoos!" She rubbed her arm. "Dude, tell me everything."

* * *

I found Alyx sitting on the porch of the Poseidon cabin that night after dinner. She happily hummed to herself, weaving a small wreath.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to her. She stopped and smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Whatcha doing?" She laid the wreath on top of my head.

"Just watching everyone." She looked at Bianca and Scott, who were playing with the kids. The fire and light from the moon shone on her face, making her look so beautiful. I cupped her chin and turned her head, kissing her gently. After we pulled away, she blushed brightly.

"N-Not so shy anymore…" She muttered, touching her lips.

"Hehe." I looked at the full moon. "Capture the Flag is tomorrow. Are you going to participate?"

"If I get permission."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They don't want me doing any 'activities' until I'm fully at my weight again." She huffed, crossing her arms. "I took out a dozen men the other day."

"Yeah, true." She slouched.

"Besides, I think I'd be the best at it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I have a few ideas."

"Ever the thinker, are you?" She punched my arm, then intertwined our hands, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad it's over."

"Me too."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you all so much for reading this! I didn't get as many views or reviews as I thought it would, so I felt a bit bad about myself, but I kept going thanks to one of the reviewers._

 _I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven - Hank**

The next morning, after a delicious breakfast and nearly throwing up a few times as Alyx inhaled plate after plate, we gathered in the arena. Reyna was dressed in her training clothes, training a few campers. Bianca was there, taking pictures with her camera for the summer book. Alyx was sitting on a bench, holding Riptide, uncapped, in training clothes as well, her hair braided.

"I thought she wasn't allowed to do any activity." Caleb said, sitting down by Bianca.

"Well, long story short. She bugged Chiron and Reyna until they finally gave in." She said.

"Sounds like her." Fiona said. I laughed.

"So, Alyx, about you take on me, one on one?" Reyna asked. Alyx grinned.

"Taking on the head praetor of Camp Jupiter, huh?" She stood, twirling her sword. "I mean, after all, I have both Greek and Roman training, so." She stood in the same stance as when she fought Akira, making Reyna tilt her head in confusion, but she readied herself.

Reyna attacked first, going for one of Alyx's weakest points, looking victorious.

 _Clang!_

Reyna's sword slid off Riptide's blade with a scraping noise, making her eyes widen. She jumped back, making Alyx smile, Riptide lowered, the tip touching the sand.

"You're weak spot," she said, confused. "how?"

"I practiced." She said, slowly walking toward her, before it turned into runs. She slashed upward, their swords clinging together. Bianca pushed her glasses up.

"Wow, she's gotten good."

"Yeah she has." Ray said, staring at her moves. "She's better than ever."

"Maybe they gave her some pointers." I said.

"Eh." Leon said, crossing her arms. "I may not have been here for the years, but I gotta admit, if she's had both Greek and Roman training, she's probably the most powerful demigod to exist."

"Yeah." We all said. Reyna blocked all of Alyx's attacks, the sound of metal on metal filling the arena. I saw Chiron and Mr. D watching by the gate, both of them impressed. Then Alyx spun, kicking Reyna in the stomach and sending her flying. She was about to get up when Alyx's point appeared to her face.

"I believe I take this battle?" She said sweetly.

"Holy Hades." Will said.

"She beat our mother?!" The triplets yelled. Alyx laughed, outstretching her hand and pulling Reyna up.

"Not bad, Jackson. Got a fine daughter here." She told Percy, who smiled proudly, then patted Annabeth's knee.

"And we're gonna have another one soon." Alyx took a sip of her water bottle, then capped Riptide and sat down. The kids ran up to her, chatting happily. They handed her a blue cookie, which she took and ruffled their hair.

* * *

The day we spent hanging out and playing volleyball or archery. Alyx beat us in both activities, nearly too many times. Jasper wasn't allowed, since she was still healing and they were afraid any activity would burst her stitches.

I sat on a bench, sipping from my water bottle, watching Alyx do a hand stand to show Ashe and the others. I smiled.

"Hey." I looked up to see Bianca holding a towel to me. I took it and she sat, fanning herself. She wore short shorts and a dark blue bikini top, her hair tied in a ponytail.

"It's so hot." She moaned.

"Right?" I patted myself with the towel.

"We're gonna go swim in a bit."

"Ah, swimming sounds awesome." She smiled, looking at Alyx who was currently doing cartwheels and fancy flips to show how athletic she was. "Thanks for taking care of her. I know she can be difficult." I looked down, gripping my towel.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"What?" I leaned forward, watching her pick up Ashe and poke her belly, telling her something.

"I was the one who let her fall… I should've pulled her up…" She punched my arm immediately.

"Ow!"

"It wasn't your fault." She said, huffing and crossing her arms. "Alyx is reckless, like Percy. She knew that you were weak from fighting, and fell." She frowned. "I'm sure she had a reason to fall."

"To get herself killed?"

"No." She frowned. "She almost killed Akhyls with the goddess's own poison. That goes to show she's extremely powerful." She laughed. "Maybe more powerful than Hercules." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alyx is special. I'm sure Percy and Annabeth realize that now."

* * *

That night was Capture the Flag. I saw Alyx pulling on gear, tying straps and tightening them. I went over.

"So you're playing after all." I said. She grinned and nodded, picking up her helmet.

"I got the clear after the duel today." She wore skinny jeans and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, her hair tied in a braid.

"You're going down tonight, Jackson." I heard Isaac say from the red team. She mimicked his voice.

"You're going down tonight, Rodriguez." He huffed, his face flushing red and stomping over to his team. She snickered, hooking her mom's dagger to her belt then poking my stomach, leaning up and pecking my lips.

"Hey! No PDA!" Jay scolded as he pulled on his helmet. Leon giggled and kissed his cheek. Our parents looked insanely confused, but Piper just grinned and patted Alyx and I's shoulders.

* * *

We got into our positions. Fiona, Phillip and I were on the front lines, whereas Alyx went through the woods for a reason that she didn't want to elaborate on. We were halfway up the hill when there was the conch horn, the signal that one team got a flag and won.

"Blue team wins!"

"What?" We immediately said, looking up and seeing Alyx holding a silver flag, Isaac next to her, his face red from anger. She ran down the hill, hugging me.

"What was your plan?" Fiona asked, absolutely baffled at the short battle.

"To sneak up behind the defenses and take them out." She said, waving her flag. "I'm so glad that stealth training worked."

"Freaking ninja…" Isaac muttered. She grinned.

"It's only a game, there'll be more." She poked his stomach. "Besides, now that I'm back, we're gonna be winning tons."

"Tch." He said. Scott grabbed her in a hug, lifting her up.

"That was so cool!" He said, looking like a giant kid in a man's body. "You were like whoosh and all cool! It was so awesome!" She laughed, patting his cheek.

* * *

I walked along the beach later that night. The heat had lowered to a nice temperature, and the moon was shining, like it was happy to see us back. I stopped by the shore, my toes getting enveloped in the water.

"What are you doing here so late?" I looked over to see Alyx standing there as well, smiling.

"Oh, uh…" Isaac was right. Ninja stealth was a go, making me a bit irritated. "Uh… Just a walk." She walked to my side, intertwining our hands.

"I'm happy that we got together." She said. I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Me too. I was going to tell you about my feelings after everything was over, but…" I bit my lip. "Then you were hanging down and I couldn't help myself." I looked down.

"I knew it from the start, but I didn't want to say anything because I thought I'd embarrass you." I laughed, pulling her close and wrapping my arms around her waist, nuzzling my nose to hers. She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck and looking into my eyes. Her eyes shimmered in the light, now back to silver grey. Her lips were red, and her lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she closed her eyes. I kissed her. Her lips were soft and gentle, and she kissed back, pulling my head close to get more. We pulled away briefly to catch our breath.

"I love you." She whispered. "I know we may be just sixteen, but I do."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next couple of weeks were amazing. She taught us new ways of swordsmanship, like Nyx had taught her. She showed us new tricks she learned to manipulate water, even showing the Hecate cabin some new magic tricks. She kept her magic low though, and only showed the Hecate cabin that.

I glanced at the calendar. August 3rd.

"Hank!" Fiona shook my shoulders, messing up my lines on my paper.

"Hey!"

"Hehe! Come on! It's dinner!"

We ate. Alyx had gained some weight back, about ten pounds. She trained every day in the arena too, teaching some Ares kids new defense and offense moves, much to their happiness, despite Clarisse and Percy's rivalry. Tonight was show night, which meant story telling. Tonight was Alyx's turn.

* * *

We gathered in the amphitheater, popcorn in our laps. Isaac crossed his arms, a bit unimpressed. Jasper had healed, the area red. The skin was a scab currently, but she got excited about the scar thing.

We were waiting for the show to start when silver flakes begin to fall.

"Snow…?" Fiona asked in confusion as a flake landed on her head and dissolved.

"Pretty!" Ashe giggled.

"There was once a boy." We looked behind us to the roof, where a silhouette in the moonlight stood. "His name was known across New York because of the trouble he caused in schools." She jumped off the roof, flipping and landing on the stage, the holsters for fire lighting up immediately.

"That boy's name was Percy Jackson." Percy's face turned red. She stood up straight. "He defeated the Minotaur at age twelve, defeated Ares, the god of war, at age twelve and continued to fight for his life. He led a war against the power hungry Kronos, facing trials and betrayals." She turned, grinning. "Then Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Piper McClean came along to Camp Half-Blood after the war, which sent the camp into a frenzy. At the same time, Percy Jackson went to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter." She lifted her sword. "With only Riptide and the memory of Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, he sent on a journey to get his memory and release Thanatos."

She stepped back a bit, a blue light emitting from her sword, shooting into the sky like lightning, making the flakes shine like stars.

"Then, after they met up once more, the Greeks had fired upon the camp." Leo blushed, mumbling something. "They left to Rome, to head to the birthplace of the gods, where Gaea was rising. She slammed her sword into the stage, making it crack and rumble. "But Annabeth Chase had another quest. The Mark of Athena. She went through many challenges, then met the spider goddess Arachne." Annabeth shivered. "She tricked the monster, and just as _Argo II_ hovered over to retrieve both her and the Athena Parthenos." She pointed to the statue on the hill. "The ground split open and swallowed both her and Percy Jackson." She pulled out Riptide, the ground closing like a wound. "They went through Tartarus, encountering the goddesses Akhyls and Nyx, and managing to get through Tartarus to the House of Hades, to the Doors of Death."

Cheers went up.

"They were rescued, and then the Seven let Nico di Angelo, Gleeson Hedge and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano carry the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood." She grinned. "The war had been won at the end, but because Leo Valdez sacrificed himself to save the camp and his friends, Gaea was officially defeated." She pressed the tip to the ground, pointing to herself. "Then two years later, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase gave birth to a new hero, me!"

Cheers turned into roars, people clapping. She raised her sword into the sky.

"And a new adventure begun!"

* * *

I walked her to her cabin later that night, her hands behind her head, her face content and proud.

"That was awesome." I said.

"Thank you." She replied. She turned as she got to the steps, and wrapped her hands around my neck, nuzzling my chest. I kissed her, pulling her close and running my fingers through her ponytail.

"I'm taking you on a birthday date tomorrow…" I mumbled against her lips.

"Oh…?" She whispered. I nodded and she licked her lips. "I look forward to it, Zhang…" She smiled, running her fingers down my cheek before heading inside.

I shivered and walked to Hades' cabin, holding my fingers to my mouth.

That was the last time I saw her.

* * *

 _End._

 _Again, thank you so much for reading this!_

 _Leave your reviews below! They're much appreciated!_


End file.
